I Never Knew I Needed You
by XxBlackDawnxX
Summary: CoWritten with IceCreamPopStar. Being part of New York's elite squad of guardians, Leo and Raph never gave love much thought. But could two damsels in distress somehow change their fates? OCs based on authors
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hellllllooooo….this is Icecreampopstar here :) Now I bet you're wondering….why am I on XxBlackDawnxX's account? Well its quite simple my children of Eden, She and I are working on a story together and I got dibs on the first two chapters :)BTW, the character Bree, is based off of me…you'll understand by the end of this chapter. Ok on with this shin dig :)**

_***Lair***_

It was quiet…too quiet.

A certain purple ninja was busy uploading the newest security system for the lair. "You can never be too careful" was his motto…or was it Leo's?

But anyway, as the purple clad turtle, otherwise known as Donatello or Donny or Don, was sipping his cup of coffee, he heard movement form the back of his lab. Don just simply sipped his coffee in a casual way until he felt his intruder behind him.

"Don't even think about it" he said in a monotone voice. It was none other than Mikey, trying to scare his brother Don.

"AH man" Mikey whined taking a chair by him. "Ok give, how did ya know it was me?"

Don simply shrugged, sipping his coffee. "I'm a nerd, I know everything" he said when his beeper ringed, signaling that his break time was over.

"Back to work." He groaned.

"Work?" Mikey scratched his head.

Don sighed while typing away. "Yes, work Mikey, something that requires patience and energy, something you don't have"

Mikey waved his and. "Energy yes…patience…not so much" Mikey patted his brother shell and left the lab, where he found Raph and Leo arguing.

"For the last time _RAPHAEL_" Leo argued, putting out his name for emphasis. "No!"

"I don't need ya permission Leo! I can do whateva da hell I want!" Raph yelled.

Mikey rolled his eyes, heading to the couch. "Could you two just kiss and make up already"

"Ain't no way I'm kissin him" Raph jabbed his thumb at Leo.

"Yea well, I wouldn't want to kiss your sloppy beak either!" Leo sneered.

Mikey sighed, grabbing the remote. "SO what was it you guys were…um are, arguing about?" he asked.

"I have an idea of where da Purple dragon's main base is but _Fearless Leader_" Raph turned directly at Leo. "Said we should wait fer Splinta's approval" he mocked.

"You can wait till he's done resting" Leo then scoffed. "Wait, maybe you can't cause your too impatient!"

Before Raph could throw the first punch Don stepped between them. "Hey, hey, hey" He then made a time out signal. "Let's just take a breather, Raph go to your punching bag, Leo get some fresh air, it will do you some good" Don ordered.

"Wow, Don, you almost sound like Leo" Mikey teased form his spot.

"I know, but someone has to be the peacemaker here" he said going to his lab again. Raph and Leo glared at each other before going their separate ways.

_**New York, topside**_

Leo jumped from Roof to roof trying to calm himself, he needed some time to think, time to clear his head. He and Raph had always fought true, but it was different this time.

Mating season

The turtles had started showing side effects the beginning of 13. Raph had gotten his first which would sometimes bring up the argument that he was older, but that was an entirely different story. Splinter knew that the boys either needed to mate or fight their way out of the raging season.

Fighting was easy it seemed. All they had to do was patrol at night and take down criminals, then by the time they got home, their hormones would be in check.

Besides, it was the only choice….besides mating

And they knew that was impossible.

Leo ran until he reached a certain rooftop he had always liked, it showed a perfect view of the rare country side of New York. One thing he and Raph had in common was that they both could never get enough of the beauty of nature. Raph would never admit such a thing, he didn't have too.

Leo imagined what it would be like to live there, no foot, no purple dragons, just him, his brothers, his father…maybe even April and Casey and they're upcoming child could live next door, Leo mused.

As long as he was dreaming, he could imagine a wife by him as well. The thought of having a young woman in his life, whom he would need as much as she needed him sounded tempting. Maybe a few children too.

"Heck, why not throw in a unicorn" Leo chuckled, staring at the moon began to arise, saying goodbye to his dear friend the sun.

With a sigh, Leo started to head back, when he heard a rustle from below. Peering down, he saw a woman trying to get away from a man.

Simple enough he thought as he jumped down.

_**A little earlier**_

The clacking of shoes hit the sidewalk as a woman in her early 20s was on her way to a bar. She had a smile fixed on her soft lips, a song in her heart, and an engagement ring on her finger.

She couldn't be happier as she went to pick up some of the finest beer for her and her fiancé. Her dirty blonde hair was tied in a low ponytail, bouncing on the back of her jean jacket, hiding part of her v neck white shirt. Her legs, covered with dark jeans, moved quickly, as she was trying to surprise her fiancé with a romantic dinner at home, just for the two of them. Her freckles shined in the moonlight

AS she rounded the next corner, she entered the bar called _Jackson's_. She went up to the bartender.

"Hey" she greeted, showing her teeth.

"Hey there" he said, whilst cleaning a cup. "What's up?"

"I need your biggest bottle of Shepherd's choice please"

The bartender raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, got some plans for tonight?" he asked smiling.

The girl smiled. "Sure do" she dug in her purse, reaching for her credit card.

The bar tender grabbed the bottled and glanced her up and down. "You know, it could be free, if you, ya know…"

"Sorry taken" she said holding up her finger, with a diamond ring on her finger.

"Can't blame a guy for trying, hey doll" he said with a wink, giving her the bottle.

"Guess not" she chuckled. "Thanks"

"Anytime beautiful" he said cleaning the rest of the cups, when he spotted a man and a woman making out furiously. "Uggg, they could at least have the decency to do it in a bed room"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, they're probably in lo-" but she stopped right there, when she saw who the man was.

The man opened his eyes, smiling, but his expression changed when he saw his fiancé. "Bree! OH GOD!" the woman who he had been making out with simply glanced over. Bree stormed over, the bottle in her hand.

"Hello Jake" she said with an underlying growl.

"Who's Miss Pussy?" the woman asked.

"I used to be his fiancé" she said throwing the bottle at the man along with her engagement ring. "Here Jake, a gift to you and your whore!" she shouted, running out of the bar. The woman shrugged before looking at Jake.

"Now, where were we?" she said in a seductive like manner. Jake simply ignored her and ran after Bree. "I guess the fun is over" she said grabbing her drink. The bartender came over.

"I get off soon babe" he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. The woman simply shrugged.

"Whatever" she said, drowning her drink.

Bree ran across the sidewalk, her tears smearing her face. As she ran, she could hear Jake calling her, but she ignored him. How long had he been cheating on her? Was there another ANOTHER woman? Or was this the first time?

She didn't know and didn't care, all she knew is that she had to get back into the apartment, pack all her things, and leave town, maybe.

Suddenly she was grabbed by the arm and dragged into the alley way. She opened her eyes to see Jake's face.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked shaking her. Bree could smell the booze on him.

"I'm leaving you!" she shouted. Jake simply held her tighter.

"NO you ain't" he said coming closer to her, whispering in her ear. "Your mine bitch! I'm your fuking fiancé"

Bree shook her head. "NO! I hate you Jake!" she tried to get away from him but he simply laughed in an evil, masochistic kind of way.

"She wasn't the first one ya know" he taunted. "After I proposed, and you wouldn't have sex, I decide to go have my own fun"

Bree glared at him. "I made a commitment to never have sex until I'm married" she then shouted, "YOU KNEW THAT YOU BASTARD"

"SHUT UP!" he said slapping her face. Bree tried to push him off of her, but to no avail. Jake started to unzip his pants.

"Don't worry," he said in almost a gentle way. "Once I have my way with you….no more cheating"

Bree tried to push him off again. "You need help Jake!" she then felt him fumble with her jeans. "Dammit let go!"

"I would do what the lady said" a voice said form behind.

Both stopped to look where the voice had come from, but only saw a big silhouette in the darkness of the alley.

"Mind your own business punk, this is between me and my girl" Jake sneered, turning back to Bree.

Bree mouthed help to the stranger. Leonardo understood.

"From the sounds of it, I say she's not your girl anymore" he said, stepping closer. "I'm gonna give you one more chance, let her go"

Jake chuckled darkly before turning around. "You wanna dance hombre? Let's dance" he said letting go of Bree, causing her to fall. Before Jake had a chance though, Leo had already punched him several times in the chest, sending him flying back.

Bree gasped as she saw his nose bleed. She should have ran from the sight, but was too shocked to move.

Jake barely had time to stand up before he was knocked out again, this time, remaining unconscious.

Leo felt proud for defeating his enemy, but his carelessness gave away his identity, he saw the girl, named Bree, and found her starring at him. But what was strange is how she looked at him.

Not with Disgust, not with horror, but with Shock and curiosity.

"Umm" she stood up shakily. "T-thank you, f-for saving m-my life…sir" she mumbled, but he understood.

"You're welcome" he then cocked his eye. "You're not scared?"

"You gonna hurt me?"

"No"

She smiled. "Nothing to be scared of then" there was an awkward silence. "So um, are you a real turtle, or just some dude who's into makeup and costumes?"

Leo laughed, "No it's real" he should leave, but for some reason, he couldn't leave her all alone.

"I overheard your umm argument" he said glancing at Jake then back at Bree.

"Argument being the nice word for it" she mused. Bree looked at Jake.

"You live with him? If you don't mind me asking" he added.

"Used to" she scoffed. "Which reminds me, I better get back to the apartment and grab my stuff before he wakes up and finds me" she then dig into her purse, trying to find a pen and paper. "Gotta get everything, then outta town" she then grasped her head. "Whoa Nelly!"

Before she could pass out, Leo was by her in a flash, holding her up. "How about I carry you to your apartment?" He suggested. "Could you get a hotel for the night where he wouldn't find you?"

"I have some money, but not a lot" she said trying to balance herself without help, but Leo didn't let go.

"You're in no shape to go to a train station or an airport" he said. Bree only raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you suggest then?"

Leo averted her blue eyes and thought. Could he take her back to the lair? Leo could already sense he could trust her. All of him and his brother's were taught by splinter, how to sense truth….it was really called trusting your gut, but never the less, Splinter had taught them.

And when Leo looked at Bree, he knew he could trust her. It wasn't the trust like he had with Karai, where it wavered and he was stupid enough to believe her.

"Well?" Bree asked, not liking the uncomfortable silence. Finally, Leo sighed.

"You could with me for a while" he said. "We will go get your stuff and then I can take you back to my home"

Bree thought about it. "Ok, I guess I don't have a choice then huh?" she then glanced at Jake. "What about Dick head over there?"

Leo chuckled at her choice of words. "Got a cell phone?" he asked.

After calling the police, Leo carried Bree and jumped from roof top to roof top to where the said apartment was. Bree held on tight, directing where her and Jake's place was.

Jake…

How could he do this to her? She would never cheat on him. He had always said he would never hurt her and always protect her. Was it all a lie?

_Of course it was dip shit_, she thought. Bree wanted to scream at him, punch him as hard she could. But what good would that do? She shouldn't be even thinking about him anymore. She glanced at her right hand, which was empty, feeling cold from not having the ring on there anymore.

"Is this it?" Leo's voice ripped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah" she answered; Leo carried her in the living room, taking a glance around.

"Nice place" he said.

"Thanks" she then noticed something.

"Um, you can put me down now" Bree blushed, while chuckling.

"Oh, uh sorry" Leo gently put her down, and then remembered.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners" Leo then bowed. "My name is Leonardo, but you can call me Leo"

Bree giggled at his greeting. "My name is Bree….you can call me Bree" Leo laughed along with her.

Suddenly awkward silence, but then Bree made a motion with her hands, forming a turtle.

"Awkward turtle" she said giggling.

"Excuse me?" Leo asked a skeptical.

"Oh it's nothing, my friends and I did that in high school" she then frowned. "I'm sorry, did I offend you?"

"Oh no, it's just that, it's something that Mikey would come up with"

"Mikey?" Bree questioned sitting down. Leo joined her on the couch, both of them facing each other.

"My youngest brother" he explained. "You'll get to meet him and the others"

"Are they turtles also?" she asked, intrigued.

"Yes except our father, he's a giant rat" Leo explained.

Bree frowned. "That's not nice to say"

Leo smiled chuckling softly. "No, I mean really he's a giant-"

"Oh, ok" Bree laughed but then remembered what he said earlier.

"You said others, so you have your father and your brothers…is that it?"

"Basically"

"How many?"

"Three, I'm the oldest"

Bree's expression turned into a shock. "Oh my God!" she then jumped off the couch, grabbed a photo, and showed him the picture.

Leo took it and viewed the piece of art. It was a picture of one girl and three boys that looked a little younger than her. The girl looked like a younger version of Bree.

"SO wait you have three little brothers?" he asked. Bree's smile wavered.

"I had three little brothers, yes" Leo's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Bree what-"

"We better get going" she said getting up, snatching the picture and any other pictures of her family. She then turned to see a confused but sympathetic turtle. "I'll explain on the way.

Leo only nodded before standing up. "Need any help?" he asked.

"Umm yes actually, there's hidden money in the cab nit in the kitchen, please grab all of it, and if you see any pictures of me and people who are not Jake, grab them, thanks" she said grabbing more of her things. She then retreated to the bedroom to grab her cloths, makeup and shoes.

Leo did as he was told. He grabbed the money, but saw no pictures with her and her family or friends. Just her and Jake.

Bree came bouncing in with a large black duffel bag. "Hola" she said smiling. Leo could not imagine who she could be happy after what had happened.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Yep, you got my mula?" she asked. Leo handed her the cash. "Gracious" She then grabbed her bag and purse throwing them throwing them out the window and onto the ground, since it wasn't a long drop.

"So where's your place?" She asked. Suddenly she found herself picked up bridal style by Leo. Leo jumped out of the window, placing her down.

"Whoa, you don't waste time, do ya?" she giggled, picking up her bags.

Leo chuckled, "You bet" grabbing her duffel bag from her. "Here, let me get that for you"

Bree smiled adjusting her purse across her chest. "Why thank you kind sir" Leo opened the sewer lid, motioning for Bree to go first.

"Ladies first" he said. Bree raised her eyebrows.

"Sewer?" she stated climbing down. Leo following.

"Expecting maybe a mansion?" he teased. Bree laughed as she followed.

"But of course, whenever I'm rescued by a mutant, I always expect a mansion or castle" she teased back.

And that's how it went until they got to the lair's opening. Bree talked about how she had just graduated from college with an English degree and was planning on becoming a teacher. She also talked about her interests including boxing on weekends, daycare in the summer, and favorite colors foods, etc.

Leo listened, and really listened to this girl. For some reason, she seemed interesting. Of course, he talked with April, but she was more into talking like this with Donnie. It was nice for once to have a girl to talk to in his own way.

Bree would try to get him to open up on the way, saying how she feels bad about just talking about herself.

"When we get to the lair, I promise, we can talk about me all you want" he said smiling. "That is of course Mikey doesn't hog you all the time" he added.

"I can't wait to meet them."

They arrived at the front lair door. Leo looked back at Bree. "Let me explain the situation, then I'll come and get you, I promise"

"Alright don't ditch me now" she said taking her bag and sitting down on it. Leo smiled before entering.

_**A little later, Dojo**_

AS Leo had finished his story, all of his brothers sat in the corner, mouths hanging open, at the fearless leader….PERFECT SON, bringing a human down here. Splinter raised his eyebrows in the beginning, but would nod as Leo explained the whole situation. At least from what he had heard and seen.

"I see" Splinter said, petting his beard. "And I understand you trust her?"

Leo nodded. "She is trust worthy master, I swear on my honor" Splinter's eyes widened a little but relaxed.

"Bring her in here; I would like to hear her story"

"So do I" Mikey whispered. Don elbowed him to be quiet. Raph stood up going to the door.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked uncertain.

"You and Splinta may be able ta trust her, but I'm gonna see fer myself" and with that he ran to the door.

"Wait for me Raph boy" Mikey said following.

"Oh boy" Don said following along with his brothers.

Leo looked at Splinter before running into the living room, to see Bree standing in the Living room; Raph hovered over her, starring at her intently in the eyes. Leo frowned and narrowed his eyes at Raph. Mikey and Don stood by awkwardly until Mikey saw her duffel bag.

"Oh maybe she brought goodies" Don grabbed his bandana tails.

"Don't even think about it" he warned. Mikey whined.

A few seconds later, Raph stood up straight, a small smile spread on his beak. "Kay, she's clean"

"Well, I did take shower, so I hope so" Everyone laughed, Mikey being the loudest.

"Names Raphael, but call me Raph" he then looked at Mikey intently. "Not Raphie, or Raphie poo" he warned, turning her gaze back to Bree.

She saluted him. "Sir Yes sir" Raph chuckled.

"Hiya" Mikey said enthusiastically jumping in. "Names Mikey, short for Michelangelo" he shook her hand vigorously. "Funniest and cutest turtle at your surface"

Bree smiled. "I can tell we're gonna be great friends Mikey" she then remembered something. "Oh and I also have a trick to show you." She then made a motion with her hands, saying "Awkward turtle"

Leo smiled as everyone had a confused face on, while Mikey looked confused and amused at the same time. "Umm, what the shell was that"

"Whenever there are awkward silences just do the awkward turtle" Mikey thought about it for a moment, then he smiled.

"That's pretty awesome right there" he said trying it with his hands. "Sweet, I'm gonna do that from now on." He announced as he headed for the TV.

Raph groaned then looked at Bree. "Thanks a lot"

Don stepped in. "Hello, I'm Donatello, but you can call me-"

"Don or Donny?"

Don blinked. "How did you know?"

"Woman's intuition" Bree smiled shaking his hand. Don smiled.

"OF course, well, make yourself at home, oh and it helps if you ignore Mikey most of the time, easier on everyone" Don chuckled as he left for his lab. Bree laughed before turning her gaze over to an elderly rat.

"Welcome Miss-"

"Bree, Bree Collin" she said bowing.

"Well, Miss Collin, no doubt you have some questions, as do we" he then started heading for the dojo. "Come, we shall have some tea, Leonardo will put your bags in our guest area"

Leo smiled grabbing her stuff.

"Thank you so much. I don't know how I'm ever gonna repay you all" she said following Master Splinter. He turned around, almost making her pump into him.

"By never revealing our secret to anyone" he said in a serious tone. Everyone stopped what they were doing, including Raph and looked at her.

Bree raised her hand and put the other on her heart. "Of course, you can trust me; I will never reveal your secret"

Believing the sincerity of her words, Splinter smiled before both of them entered the lair. All was quiet until…

"She's kinda hot"

One by one, Mikey received a smack from his eldest brothers.

"Ow"

**Well, there's the first chapter, I will also be writing the second one because it is necessary :)**

**Anyway, I think I need to get stuff out of the way of the character Bree, who is indeed me, but here are the true facts about me**

**1.****Same appearance as the character Bree based of me **

**2.****I want to major in English and become a teacher when I grow up**

**3.****I can get over things very easily, like Bree did with Jake**

**4.****I HAVE three little brothers, and HAVE parents**

**And also, I would like to say I love XxBlackDawnxX forever….ok that is all**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*****Written by IceCreamPopStar*****

**_Dojo_**

Bree entered the dojo, but not before taking off her shoes. In almost every Chinese kung fu movie she had seen, whenever someone entered a mediation room or "dojo", the person would take off their shoes.

Splinter sat behind the coffee table, he took two cups from his sleeve. Bree smiled and sat down, taking the cup. Splinter filled it with tea as well as his. Both of them sipped their teas as they sat in content silence.

"Hmm, honey suckle" Bree murmured.

Splinter lowered his glass. "I see you are familiar with this brew of tea?"

"Honey Suckle, it's one of my favorite tea's I have from time to time" she said taking another small sip, before setting it down.

"Well, let us start with your story" Splinter motioned with his hand.

"Where do I start?"

"How about your family" he suggested. Bree frowned looking down but looked back up, with a determined yet gentle face plastered on.

"I was born in Nebraska, I loved it there. I had a mother, father, and three little brothers, and like Leo, I was the oldest" Splinter smiled at this. She paused before speaking. "I was 18 when I was coming home from a college interview, when I came home, there were firefighters everywhere…my whole house was burned, including my family." Bree swallowed the lump in her throat.

Splinter held sympathy in his eyes, "Please go on Miss Collin, take all the time you need"

Bree took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "The firefighter's say someone started it from the outside, and that they hadn't caught him or her yet.

"After the funeral, I had gotten a letter from NYU, saying I was accepted. I was going to decline when the police called, saying it was for the best I leave the state, and start a new life. They explained how I was old enough to live alone; I also didn't want to put any other family members in danger, better safe than sorry. I packed up and moved here, attended NYU, and graduated a month ago.

"Around my second year of college, I met Jake at a party. He basically saved me from some aggressive guys. We dated, got engaged and we were going to get married this summer" Bree let a tear fall. "But I saw him cheating on another woman tonight, he followed me and was going to attack me when-"

"When Leonardo saved you" Splinter finished. Bree nodded, taking another sip of her tea. Splinter then sat up, placing his old hand upon her shoulder.

"I can see you regret your family's death, but I assure you it wasn't your fault."

Bree shook her head. "But if I was there then maybe-"

"Miss Collin, there was nothing you could have done, like you said, the fire was caused form the outside" Splinter shook his head. "Such simpler times back then when my master was alive; the world was much more at peace"

"Master?" Bree asked curious and confused, resembling Mikey.

It was then Splinter told the origin of his and his son's story. How they had came to be, how he learned Ninjit-su, and he also warned the girl about the foot, Purple dragons, and Foot.

"You may stay here as long as you wish" Splinter said. Bree smiled.

"I will stay on one condition" she then got up and picked up the empty cups and tea pot, placing then neatly in the small vent where tea was kept.

"I work for myself, and get a job to pay for food" Master Splinter chuckled.

"Oh I don't know if-"

"Please let me, I insist" she said. Splinter sighed before standing up, bowing to the young girl.

"As you wish" Bree bowed back.

"Why not go get some rest, no doubt you need some" Splinter said, going to his mediation mat, but then remembered a thought and turned back to face Bree.

"Oh and I also hear you are into martial arts?"

"Kickboxing, but yes, yes I am also" she said proudly.

"I train my sons' everyday from 7 am to 10 am, if you wish to join and watch or even participate, I see no trouble."

Bree's eyes widened. She was not expecting that. "Oh, well, thank you"

Bree shut the dojo door behind her, then turning around to see the turtles there. Bree grabbed her chest from the shock they gave her.

"Geez, you ninja's and your sneak attacks" Mikey laughed giving her hug. Bree awkwardly patted his back before he released her.

"Thought you needed a hug after the day you had" he said. "Imma gonna hit the sack, later" eh announced before jumping to bed.

Don came to Bree, patting her shoulder. "You know what they say, there's always a better tomorrow" Bree smiled as Don left to his lab.

"NO all-nighters this time Don" Leo warned. Raph went to Bree.

"See what we deal with?" he asked teasing, jabbing his thumb at Leo. Bree and Raph laughed.

"Bed Raph" he ordered.

"I don't want to" Raph sneered, but after 5 long seconds, he announced, "I'm goin ta bed"

Leo rolled his eyes while Bree chuckled. "Little brother's" he sighed.

"Been there done that" Bree said elbowing him. Leo smiled before leading her to her new room for the time being.

"Your bags are on your bed, so just unpack" he paused, then remembered. "Oh and I heard you'll be with us training every morning.

"Ya its awesome pawsome" Bree said making a funky motion with her hands.

"How can someone be so much like Mikey?" he wondered aloud.

"Oh don't worry , I can be serious, like when my little brothers were alive, if anyone hurt them, I threatened to gut them alive" she said in a simple voice.

Leo's eyes widened, but then came back to understanding. "I know the feeling, don't worry" Bree nodded before heading to the door, but Leo grabbed her arm in a gentle way to stop her.

"Oh and just so you know, we all trust you here, so break our trust or hurt my family…the consequences would be severe" Leo threatened in a stern voice.

Bree just smiled, patting his arm as she slipped free, "Thank you for the warning, night" she said shutting her door softly.

Leo stood there smiling ever so slightly. HE could not ignore the electricity whenever he touched Bree. "Ya, night" Leo walked to his bedroom, when he saw Raph leaning against his doorway.

"Raph?" Leo questioned. "What brings you here?"

"Umm, look…earlier today…" Leo silenced him with his hand.

"Forget about it, it's our season, were gonna be antsy"

Raph smiled, "Thanks bro" Leo smiled. Patting his brother's shell before entering his bedroom. Raph snickered, turning around.

"That Bree girl is something, huh?"

Leo turned around confused "We just met her"

Raph shrugged. "I know, but hey, one more ally right? Like Casey and April?"

Leo prepared his bed, while listening to his brother. "Ya I guess"

Raph yawned leaning away from his brother's door. "Well, g'night"

"Yep"

Bree had unfinished packing, and was putting her duffle bag under the bed. It was queen sized with dark brown covers. There was a closet, a dresser and a mirror in the room. It resembled a hotel room more than anything. But it was better than the shelter. Her clothes and shoes (5 pairs) where in the closet. While her draws contained her pjs, sweats, and a drawer for her makeup, girl needs "stuff", and her wallet. Her cell phone, iPod, and portable laptop lay on top of the dresser.

Bree climbed into bed, brushing her dirty blonde hair, while looking around. She couldn't help but shake off the feeling Leonardo gave her. He was easy tot talk too. But tomorrow, she was determined to get him to talk…after beating Mikey at Mario cart. Out of all the brothers, Mikey reminded her mostly about her two youngest brothers, while Donnie mostly reminded her of the oldest bro, but second oldest child.

Bree smiled as she pulled the covers to her chin, drifting off into a deep slumber.

**And those were the two chapters I wrote…thank you**

**And know, it is…..wait for it…XxBlackDawnxX turn! Boohoo! I now officially tag her!**

**Also please let me or her now if we make the turtles OOC :) idk bout her, but I tend to do that, anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed it, and I will see you later**

**Peace out homie *throws peace sign***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Heey everyone! It's XxBlackDawnxX (finally!) and its my turn to write the chapters now! Note, the OC in the chapter (name pronounced EL-AY-NA) is also based on me, and she will at times break into random Spanish, something I'm accustomed to doing. Ok, this is gonna be epic, SO BEAR WITH ME! And now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_**The Lair (4am)**_

Raph woke up abruptly in a cold sweat. His heart pounded so hard that it hurt. He couldn't see straight. What was going on?

He forced himself to his feet and stumbled out of his room. The lair was still dark; no lights were on except the faint glow from the hallway. Don had to be in his lab still, despite the fact that Leo had ordered him to get some rest after the previous night's no sleep. Raph made his way across the kitchen, heading to the lab. Don was asleep at his desk, snoring away.

Raph kicked the waste paper basket over and it clattered to the floor, waking Don.

"What the—Raph! What's wrong?"

"I don't know! I feel all weird…I can't see straight." Raph muttered, leaning against the wall. A sudden flash of anger came over him and with a groan he punched the filing cabinet next to him, leaving a dent in the weak metal.

"Raph!" Don yelled and held his brother against the wall, pulling up Raph's eyelid and examining the eye. "Your pupils are dilated and your cheeks are flushed… Raph are you in _your season?_"

Through heavy pants, Raph racked his brain. He'd forgotten to mark his calendar. "What day is it?"

"Tuesday the fourth," Don answered, keeping Raph pinned in place so he wouldn't cause anymore damage to the lab. Raph's breathing sped up. "Raph, you're in heat. You need a sedative."

Don raced to another cabinet and fumbled through the drawers, searching for a syringe as Raph stumbled toward him. "Sit," Don ordered and Raph obediently plopped into a chair. Quickly, Don found what he needed and grasped Raph's arm, sticking the syringe into a vein.

Another fury flash came over him and Raph smacked the syringe out of Don's hand, giving his brother a shove. "Dammit I don't need ya help!" He stormed out of the lab and ran out into the sewers.

"Raph!" Don yelled and chased after him. "You haven't had the right dosage of sedative!" Don raced through the tunnels after his brother, knowing the side effects of an under dose could be fatal, but he knew Raph was faster than he was, and after a few minutes, Raph was gone.

It was too late. Raph had gone topside.

_**New York, topside**_

_**A few minutes earlier**_

"Eleana! Eleana, please wait! Let me explain!" Dirk yelled jogging after the dark haired girl before him. She only walked faster, ignoring him. Dirk broke into a run, grabbing her arm and pulling her to a stop. Her duffel bag fell to the ground and she turned to face him, scowling.

"_Te lo dije! _I told you, I'm done with you! I don't wanna hear your excuses!" Eleana yelled, breaking into Spanish like she did whenever she was furious, ripping her arm from his grasp. She bent to pick up her bag when Dirk grabbed it from her. Eleana clenched her teeth. "Give it back…"

"No, I'm not giving it back unless you promise to come home. Baby, I'm sorry. You know it's been hard for me since my brother died. I didn't mean what I did to you."

"Oh yeah? Tell that to all the bruises you gave me! I'm NEVER coming home with you. I gave you back the damn ring. I never want to hear from you again!" Eleana ripped the bag back from Dirk and stormed off down the street. He watched her for a moment, thinking she was actually gone, but then something snapped inside of him and he took off after her, grabbing her and throwing her into an alley.

"Let GO of me!" Eleana screamed. "Some help PLEASE!" She broke from his grasp and punched him in the jaw, followed by a jab to the stomach when he recoiled. Dirk grabbed her around the waist again, and Eleana shoved her thumb into his eye as she struggled to break free.

Dirk screamed and threw her to the ground, delivering a hard kick to her side. Eleana shrieked in pain.

"I'm taking you home, right now." Dirk hissed and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to her feet. Eleana grabbed his wrist, digging her nails into his flesh as she screamed, trying to kick him below the belt in hopes to break free.

Suddenly, a whoosh of air blew inches by Eleana's face, and Dirk had let go of her, collapsed on the ground as he grasped his hand and screamed in agony. Eleana fell back onto the pavement and stared in shock to see a three pronged weapon sticking out of Dirk's hand. She wheeled around to see who had thrown it, only to find a shadowed figure standing on the roof of an apartment building. The figure, in one swift leap, jumped from the roof and landed in the alley, stalking toward Dirk.

"_El Diablo?" _Eleana breathed and scooted back against the alley wall.

"I don't take kindly to punks that think they can beat their girlfriends," the figure scolded, standing above Dirk. "Especially the ones that act like pimps." The figure bend down, examining Dirk's hand. "I was wonderin where dat went. Lemme take it off ya hands." Dirk screamed in pain as the figure slid the weapon's blade out of the palm of Dirk's hand. He grabbed Dirk by the collar and pulled him to his feet. "Get outta here," And with a shove, Dirk raced out of the alley, screaming like a little girl.

The figure rinsed his weapon through a puddle, getting Dirk's blood off of it before noticing Eleana. He stepped toward her, walking out of the shadows.

Only now could Eleana see what he was. She gasped.

Her savior was a giant turtle. A giant turtle with a blood red bandana tied around his eyes.

The turtle walked toward her, offering his hand to her so she could get up off the ground. "You okay?" Eleana stared for a moment, not believing what she saw, before slowly, reaching up and taking his hand. At his touch, she was filled with warmth and could tell he meant her no harm.

"I'm…I've been better," Eleana replied quietly as the turtle helped her up.

"Ya safe now," he said.

"Am I? He's probably waiting until you leave me alone to come back."

"I doubt it, but…ya should probably get home, just to make sure he'll leave ya alone."

"I won't be safe there; I live with him. Rather, I did." Eleana's eyes filled with tears. "I won't be safe anywhere." Raph opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly. He had no clue how to help.

"I could take you to a hotel…" He offered.

"How can I? I don't have any money." She gasped a little and bit her lip before bursting into tears. "He'll find me again, just like last time. I don't know what to do."

Raph watched at tears poured down the woman's face. It made his stomach twist into knots to see her crying. Her tan skin, red lips, brown eyes, all in such distress; it made him feel horrible. He wanted so badly to hug her, to stroke her long, chocolate colored hair, to let her know everything was going to be okay. But how could he? He couldn't tell her it would be okay when he himself didn't know what was going to happen to her? He had to do something.

"Hey," Raph whispered and touched her arm gently. He caressed his thumb against the supple leather of her bomber jacket. "You're gonna be alright." She tried to wipe away her tears, but only sobbed harder.

His mind went to Leo. What would Leo do? What would Leo say to a beautiful girl in danger with no place to go? _Wait a minute…_ Raph thought of Bree. _Whoa, déjà vu…_

The girl pulled away from Raph. "Sorry, I never cry." She wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"It's ok," Raph looked her over. She was actually very pretty. This girl was tall and thin, but she obviously had muscles and some kind of training, determined by the way she'd fought that guy back. She was tan and her long hair was straight, with short bangs that covered the right half of her forehead. She wore tight jeans and red Converse that matched her red, lifeguard t-shirt. "By the way, I'm Raphael."

"Like the archangel," the girl said with a slight smile. Raph smirked.

"Yeah, but you can call me Raph for short."

"I'm Eleana Sanchez," She flashed a smile, revealing perfect, pearly white teeth. "You can call me Eleana. Thank you…for saving me." Raph could only smile back.

"No problem; It's not like ya really needed me. You were kickin dat guys ass just fine."

Eleana laughed. "I hope he goes blind in one eye."

Raph chuckled before clearing his throat. "So, Eleana, you really don't have anywhere to go?"

Eleana shook her head. "Unless you want me to sleep in that cardboard box over there,"

"Well, they _are_ supposed to be insulated…"

Eleana stared, one eyebrow raised.

_Wow, I sound like Mikey! _Raph cleared his throat and shook it off. _Calm down, man. What's wrong with you?_

"I…didn't mean that. Uh, well, if ya don't have anywhere to stay, you can crash at my place?"

"Really? You mean you own a house?"

"Well, it ain't no penthouse, and it ain't mine either. I live with my dad and three brothers."

Eleana raised her eyebrow again. The look made Raph's stomach twist.

"Well, I don't actually live with em, they live with me-we all live together!" Raph corrected quickly. He could feel his face burning. Eleana nodded slowly.

"So, you have three brothers and a dad that live with you…and you're all turtles?"

"Yeah, well no. I mean, my pop's not a turtle. Me and my brothers are turtles. He's a rat."

_There goes the eyebrow…_

"That's mean to say about you're dad." Eleana said giving him a look.

"No really! He's a giant rat and he's got the tail and the whiskers and… yeah, let's just go with 'he's a rat.'"

"Well, I guess I can't say no. I really do need a place to stay. Thank you." Eleana flashed another smile. She turned and bent down to pick up her duffel bag. Raph forced himself to look away. "So…where's your place?"

Raph walked toward a manhole and pulled the covering aside. Her motioned toward the sewers below. "Ladies first,"

Eleana gave him a look. "Way to be a gentleman. Yeah, these are new Chuck Taylor's. No way I'm trekking around in shit." Raph chuckled. Eleana began to walk toward him, but then stumbled and clutched her side. Raph's smile snapped away and was at her side in an instant.

"Are ya okay?"

"I…" Eleana pulled up her shirt to reveal a huge bruise on her side where Dirk had kicked her. "Oh God…" She stumbled a little and grabbed Raph's arm to catch herself. "I…I don't think I can walk…" Raph gulped.

"Do…do you want me to carry you?" Eleana glanced up quickly at him.

"You'd do that?"

"Of course, you're hurt." Eleana bit her lip before nodding. Raph took her bag and slung it across his shoulder before slowly wrapping his arm around her waist and picking Eleana up bridal style. He could feel her gently eyes looking up at him, and he avoided her gaze as he lowered himself into the sewer, starting back to the lair.

_**The Lair (7:30am)**_

Leo walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Donnie sat at the table, taping his fingers against the table nervously. Leo stopped in his tacks when he met Don's gaze. He knew that look all too well.

"Where's Raph?"

"Leo, he…this morning he came into the lab and he was in heat. I tried to give him a sedative but then he ran off." Don explained, getting to his feet.

Leo's eyes widened in shock. "How long has he been gone?"

Don bit his lip.

"Don, how long?"

"…Almost four hours."

"Shit!" Leo ran to the front door. "Donnie wake up Mikey, we gotta go find him!" Realizing Bree was still sleeping, he ran back to the kitchen and began scribbling a note for her as Don ran upstairs to get Mike.

As soon as he slammed the pen down on the table, the front door slid open and Raph walked in, holding a gorgeous Hispanic woman in his arms.

"DONNIE!" Leo yelled before running to Raph. "Raph, are you okay? Don told me what happened this morning." Then he saw the girl. "Who's this?"

"Leo I'm fine. And…let's just say we had a little bit of déjà vu." Raph explained and set Eleana back on her feet.

"I'm Eleana Sanchez. I'm guessing you're Raph's brother?" Eleana said and shook Leo's hand.

"Yeah, I'm Leonardo. Leo for short."

"Leo, I hope it's not too much trouble for me to stay here. I was attacked and I had no where else to go." She turned to Raph. "Raphael saved me." Raph blushed.

"Ahhh… I see you've got the formal junk going on here, _Raphael_." Mikey chimed in as he, Don, and Bree walked down the stairs. "Hola, chica. I'm Michelangelo; the ladies call me Mikey or just plain Mike."

"_Te habla espanol? Me llama _Eleana Sanchez." Eleana replied. Mikey's face went blank.

"Nerd, translate please." He said to Donnie. Don sighed.

"She asked if you really speak Spanish, smart one." Don explained. "Sorry about our brother, I'm Donatello, but you can call me Don or Donnie. Whichever you prefer."

"Nice to meet you, Don; I'm Eleana Sanchez." She said with a smile and shook his hand. Eleana turned to see Bree, looking her over.

"Hi," Bree said.

"What's up?" Eleana answered.

The turtles watched intently, bracing themselves for a cat fight. Leo stepped in.

"Eleana, this is Bree. Much like yourself, she was attacked and now she's staying with us." He explained. Eleana gave a slow nod.

"Country girl?"

"City girl?"

"Yep,"

"Ditto."

The girls stared at each other for a moment before finally smiling and giving each other a hug. The turtles let out a sigh of relief.

"We're gonna be good friends," Eleana laughed.

"_Best _friends," Bree corrected.

They let go to see the guys watching.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Nothing!" The guys replied quickly. Bree and Eleana shrugged.

"Wanna be my roommate?" Bree asked.

"Of course!" Eleana replied and after getting her bag from Raph, the two started up the stairs.

"Well," Mike said. "That went well. And…is it just me, or is Eleana smoking hot?"

Raph, Leo, and Don enjoyed smacking Mikey, once again.

"Well, Raph, I'm guessing you're over your…condition? I just makes me wonder, did the sedative ever take effect?" Don asked.

"Nope, I feel like a million bucks." Raph said and turned to walk toward the kitchen. Suddenly, his vision went blurry and he got extremely dizzy. He felt like he was floating, and then the next thing he knew he was on the cold floor.

"Raph!" Leo gasped.

Bree and Eleana raced back down the stairs to see Raph on the ground, surrounded by his brothers. Eleana gasped. "Oh God!"

Her heart felt as if it had stopped.

The world felt as though it had been put on pause.

Time had seemed to stop in its tracks.

And Eleana couldn't explain why.

**And that's it for chapter three! I might be writing chapter four, so keep your eyes peeled for updates. (Warning: I'm about to go all Mexicano on ya!) **_**Hasta!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ice****creampopstar in the HIZZHOOOUUUUUSE :)**

**Hello all you fan fic readers out there; I received an email form XxBlackDawnxX telling me that I can update chapter 4! WOOHOO!**

**(Crickets chirp)**

**Thanx guys feeling the love haha**

**On with the chapter woot~woot**

**Back in the Lair**

Immediately, Don flew into doctor mode, checking Raph over. With a breath of relief he turned to the others, "The sedative took effect, he'll be out for the rest of the night" Don then took Raph's arm, lifted it up, and dropped down, bringing a massive sound of thunder. "And probably the rest of tomorrow's afternoon"

Leo and Mikey rushed over either side of Raph, taking his arm and leading him to his room. Eleana couldn't stop biting her nails while wrapping her arms around herself, watching the knight in shining armor who had rescued her, being dragged away like a rag doll.

The girls followed them into the lab, until a furry hand stopped them.

"Do not be afraid, Donatello knows what to do" Bre looked to Eleana, eager to see her reaction at the turtles' father figure. To her surprise, Eleana gave a respectful bow before holding out her hand.

"You must be Raphael's father, I'm Eleana Sanchez" she said smiling. "Thank you for letting me stay here, I'm sorry if I am causing any inconvenience"

Master Splinter grasped her hand, smiling kindly. "Likewise Miss Sanchez, I assume you've met everyone"

Eleana nodded, "Yes, such lovely names. They have Renaissance origins."

Splinter beamed. "Thank you" he then started towards the dojo. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to discuss some matters with you since you will be staying with us for the time being"

"Of course" Eleana said following, but not before turning around to Bree, grabbing her arms tightly.

"Come with me, he may be short and nice, but he's intimating as hell"

Bree laughed, squirming out of her new friends embrace. "Its fine really, he just tells you about his life and how they came to be here."

Eleana looked to the ground. "I don't know if I'll….I mean…how did you-"

"I'll tell you what, how about after this, we go to the room, have hot chocolate and talk all night like teenage girls" she suggested smiling. "And maybe after a scary movie marathon"

"YOU like scary movies?" Eleana beamed.

"Love them!" Bree responded with the exact excitement.

The clearing of Master Splinter's throat brought them to earth as the girls chuckled nervously. Eleana followed him into the dojo, as Bree went to the guest room.

**Lab **

"Dammit Donny I don't need any more of your poison!" Raph had woken up and asked immediately about Eleana. "Where's Eleana? Is she ok? I need to see her!" Leo and Mikey calmed him down while Don got the shot ready, of course when Raph caught sight of it, he started going ballistic.

Donny sighed, feeling a migraine coming. "Would you stop being such a big baby"

"Guys" Mikey softly called.

"You need to take it Raphael" Leo ordered, folding his arms.

"Don't tell me what ta do, were all adults here" he sneered.

"Guys"

Leo threw his arms in the air. "Well you sure as shell don't act like one, hothead" he then paused and spoke in a firm and tense voice. "_Now take…the damn…shot."_"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Den tell me why I need ta…_Fearless Leader_" he shot back.

"GUYS!" Mikey yelled, getting his brother's attention.

"Dudes we have girls here now living with us…hot ones at that, and who knows what we could do to them if we lose control" All was dead silent. "You heard Bree's story, and my turtle sense is tingling, telling me Eleana's story is about the same" he turned to Raph. "Take the shot Raph, if not for you, then for the duddettes"

"Mikey…for once in your crazy life….I AGREE with you" he then winced. "Not exactly how I would say it, but you are right"

Leo smiled and patted his baby brother's back. "Glad to know something's up there" he teased.

"I think I just gained a little more respect for you Mikey" Don mused, chuckling.

"It's just that I got a nagging feeling that the girls are here for a reason" Mikey said quietly, but loud enough for his brothers to hear. All three of them nodded, having the same feeling.

He then smiled. "And thanks guys, I do have my moments….like when I became BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION" He then did numerous of poses, showing of his muscles while making beat boxing music with his soft beak.

Leo groaned while Don smacked his forehead, his migraine fully coming now.

"You just lost it Mikey"

**Dojo**

Once entering, Master Splinter poured tea into two small cups. The aroma hit Eleana's nose, giving her a pleasant sense of home.

"Please sit" Splinter suggested softly, taking a seat across from her.

Eleana sat down, knees folded in, while sipping her tea. When the taste hit her mouth, she almost had tears in her eyes.

"This is cinnamon apple, isn't it?" she asked.

Splinter smiled. "Why yes, yes it is" He couldn't help but have pride in her and in Bree when they had both tasted his tea, recognizing it immediately. "How did you know?" he asked curiously.

"My Mamma made this when I was little" she said, holding back her tears.

"I see, and may I ask where your family is now?" he asked.

Eleana hesitated before answering. "Mamma was killed in a car accident and my Papi died of cancer this past year"

Splinter reached over and touched her hand. "I am sorry for your loss, do you have any other family members, siblings, aunts or uncles?"

Eleana sniffed. "No, when Mamma got pregnant at a young age, her family kicked her out. So was Papi for getting her pregnant" she then smiled. "But every day, they told me I was their special little girl, their _rosita_"

Splinter smiled. "Ah yes, the love of a parent is truly powerful"

After a few silent moments and tea sipping, Splinter finally asked the dreaded question. "Now, can you tell me about how Raphael came to find you and bring you into our home?"

Eleana sighed, putting the tea cup down before starting. "I was a bar tender during college when I meet Dirk, the man who attacked me. After a—spontaneous hook up—if you will, on Christmas, we started dating for a few months. We were so in love that when he asked me to marry him, the only thing I could say was yes"

The gentle smile she wore quickly faded, replaced by soft and silent tears. "But Dirk changed when his brothers died in an apartment fire. He became distant, and I didn't know him anymore. He wasn't the man that I'd once loved. I tried to help, I really did, but one night he got to upset and hit me. And then the hitting turned into beating."

There was more to her story, so much more, but even though these people where treating her like part of the family, she still had to gain some of their trust. "And that's when I broke off the engagement, packed all of my things and ran off"

Splinter sighed, rubbing her hand in a father like gesture. "My dear, I am deeply sorry, no one should ever have to go what you went through"

Eleana smiled sadly before wiping her face. "I just wish there was a sign or something"

Splinter nodded. "Yes, but remember, our past brings us to the present, and hopefully a brighter future"

Eleana drew her eyebrows in puzzlement, thinking of what Splinter had said. If her past with Dirk brought her to them, could she really regret ever being with Dirk at all?

**Guestroom/Girls current room**

Raph watched as Eleana left the dojo, gently sliding the door closed before gracefully walking to the guest room, passing the door to the lab without a glance. Raph's first instinct was to go and check on her, but Don told him to stay put if he wanted to get better. That and his brothers' tight grip holding him back.

Both girls were now in the room they shared sitting on the bed Indian style. They had told each other what brought them to the lair. They had shed a few tears, but not heart wrench sobbing.

"So they never found the murderer?" Eleana asked sadly.

Bree sniffed. "No, they had a few close calls but it all ended with a no show" she rubbed her nose. "Wish they would find that son of a bitch already"

Eleana patted Bree's arm comfortable. "Don't worry, they will, he'll get his comeuppance."

Bree laughed. "Big word, nice"

Eleana laughed along. "Yeah, just learned it two weeks ago, like when Dirk and Jake get their…."

"Comeuppance!" they both shouted, laughing uncontrollable. They both sighed leaning on each other, back to back on the bed.

"I gotta tell ya Eleana, our lives are fucked up" Bree groaned.

"Amen Sista!" Eleana agreed, pumping her fist into the air.

"Maybe this is a sign, showing us that Jake and Dirk weren't the guys for us" Bree said after a moment of silence.

"IF it is, it sure is a weird way of showing it" Eleana grumbled.

Both sighed, laying themselves on the bed. "You know" Bree said after a moment. "If were gonna start being best friends, were gonna have to know everything about each other and get over those douche bags"

Eleana smiled. "I agree" she turned her head to Bree's face. "Girl sleepover?"

Bree laughed. "You have no idea how inviting that sounds, Sanchez"

Eleana chuckled. "I aim to please, Collin"

Both laughed sitting up. "Let's get you unpacked first, there's an extra dresser" Bree suggested, leading Eleana to the extra dresser.

"There's plenty of room in the closet, and the extra dresser is all yours" Bree said jumping onto the bed, bouncing lightly. "You don't care that if we have to sleep on the same bed"

"AS long as you don't try and get some chica, its _muy bueno_ with me" Eleana laughed, packing her stuff into the dresser.

Bree laughed. "You're such a Mexican!"

Bree helped by putting her clothes and shoes in the closet. Eleana put her purse on top of her dresser, which contained her iPod and phone. Eleana put her toiletries in one of the drawers as Bree did with hers, and pout her laptop along with charger in another drawer.

Someone then knocked on the door. "Knock Knock"

"Come in" Eleana replied. Mikey then entered with a box of pizza and sodas in one arm, 3 DVDs in the other, and a smile on his face, beaming

"Mister Fun is here to…uh…have some fun" he said chuckling.

Bree grabbed the pizza's from Mikey. "How did you know we're gonna have a sleepover party?"

Mikey avoided eye contact. "Me don't know"

Eleana grabbed the DVDs from him. "You little eaves dropper!" Mikey shrugged his shoulders looking sheepish.

A little while later, both girls and Mikey where on a sugar rampage, after numerous of games of truth or dare, never have I ever, marry do kill, and 1 out of the 3 horror films. And it had only been an hour.

"Dude, this is what it must be like?" Mikey mused.

"What?" Bree questioned.

"Having little sisters, I mean I hear people complain about their little sisters a lot and April does about Robyn, but come on this was fun."

Both girls stared at disbelief. "You think of us as little sisters?" Eleana asked smiling.

"Yeah sure" he said taking a bite of his pizza.

"Dude, we've only meet in a day and you meet Eleana like 4 hours ago" Bree laughed.

"You guys meet in 20 seconds and instantly became 'OMG LETS BE BESTEST FRIENDS FOR EVEREST GIRLLLLY'" Mikey shot back, imitating his two new friends in his girlyest voice he could muster.

The girls laughed uncontrollably, leaning on each other for support. "Touché Michelangelo, Touché"

Suddenly, a familiar song on Bre's laptop starts playing. "Oh my gosh, this is my fav song"

"Then sing" Mikey said.

"Yeah, give us a little show" Eleana encouraged, turning up the volume. Bree blushed standing up. "If you want I'll sing with you; after I quit bartending I became a singing waitress at a jazz club." Eleana smirked. "I even got offered a recording deal once."

"No need to brag!" Bree joked. She stood up. "Fine, but you guys are on back up, 'ight" Bree commanded and they both nodded. Then all were snapping their fingers.

**Back downstairs**

Raph was sleeping on the bed in the lab, snoring loudly, with a river of drool tracing his bottom lip. Don was getting a cot ready beside him.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"I'm gonna sleep down here with him" Don said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Don, you hate those beds" Leo reminded him. Don just shrugged.

"Raph might need something" Don then turned to Leo. "And let's be honest, do you think he's gonna wanna wake up to you or me?"

Leo stood there shocked, but knowing what Don said was true. Although Raph loved his brothers to death, and would do anything for them, he was closer to Don, since they both did build his motorcycle, and after the Nightwatcher incident, Don was more understanding.

And that's one of the many labels of Don….understanding.

Leo nodded his head. "Your right, I just didn't want you to get uncomfortable"

"I know, the bed is a killer" Don said arranging the sheets.

"I was talking about Raph's snoring, but whatever" both brother's smiled at each other and laughed.

Don then sobered. "Listen, I didn't mean anything about-"

"I know Don, don't sweat it" Leo said with a dismiss wave of his hand. Don smiled and looked up above the ceiling.

"Two girls in two nights"

Leo smiled. "Yeah, crazy"

Don then noticed something. "Where's Mikey, I would think he would here playing Mario Karts or Battle Chasers on the TV…"

Leo then too noticed. "I saw him take pizza to the girls room, maybe he's-"

Suddenly both brother's stopped when they heard music coming from up the stairs. Both looked at each other.

"Shall we?" Don asked.

"It's wrong….so so wrong" Leo said.

Don then looked at him. "Maybe you'll be lucky and Bree will be in her 'pajamas'" Don teased.

Leo shook his head following Don. "I swear, everyone is becoming a Mikey" And thanks to Don, he couldn't get the image of Bree in short PJ's out of his mind.

They made it to the guest room, where the heard voices, so they crept low and unseen.

"Then sing" Mikey said form inside

"Yeah, give us a little show" Eleana sounded like she was encouraging Bree, turning up the volume. Bree stood up chuckling. "If you want I'll sing with you; after I quit bartending I became a singing waitress at a jazz club. I even got offered a recording deal once."

"No need to brag! Fine, but you guys are on back up, ight" Mikey and Eleana nodded and began snapping their fingers.

**(A/N: ****underline**** is Mikey and Eleana, **_**italic**_** is Bree, ****underlined ****and **_**italic**_** is both)**

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the boy I love  
>And I'm like, forget you <em>[oo oo oo ]_  
>I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough<br>I'm like, forget you and forget him too_

_Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
>Huh, now ain't that some shh <em>(ain't that some shh)_  
>Now although there's pain in my chest<br>I still wish you the best  
>With a.. Forget you! <em>[oo oo oo]__

_Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari  
>But that don't mean I can't get you there<br>I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more artari  
>Hmm, but the way you play your game ain't fair<em>

_I pity fool that falls in love with you  
><em>(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know nigga )__

_Ooh, I got some news for you  
>Yeah! Go run and tell your little girlfriend<em>

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the boy I love  
>And I'm like, forget you <em>(ooh)_  
>I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough<br>I'm like, forget you and forget her too_

_Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
>Now ain't that some shh <em>(ain't that some shh)_  
>Now though there's pain in my chest<br>I still wish you the best  
>With a.. Forget you!<em>

_Now baby, baby, baby why'd you wanna, wanna hurt me so  
>bad <em>(so bad) _so bad  
><em>(so bad)_  
>I tried to tell my momma but she told me this is one<br>for your dad _(your dad, your dad)_  
>Yes she did, Yes she did<em>

(Ooh)_ WHY?  
><em>(Ooh)_ WHY?  
><em>(Ooh)_ WHY? BABY?  
><em>(Ooh!)_ I love you! I still do! oo ooo ooo_

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
>And I'm like, forget you <span>__(forget you,oo oo oo)__  
>I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough<br>I'm like, forget you and forget him too __(oo oo)  
><em>_  
>Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya <span>__(yea yea)__  
>Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)<br>Although there's pain in my chest  
>I still wish you the best <span>__(wish you the best)__  
>With a.. Forget you! Oooh<span>_

The whole time the song was going on, Bree did dance moves, some funny, others hip hop, and even seductive. Eleana even joined her new friend dancing with her. Mikey laughed the whole time and too joined in the fun, doing oldie moves, making them all laugh until the end of the song, when they all collapsed on the bed laughing.

The whole time Leo watched, he couldn't stop staring at Bree. He was memorized by her beautiful voice. True he had heard good singing before, but this was a natural voice singing, not some hip hop autotune crap. Leo was smiling the whole time, seeing how much fun she was having, glad that his little brother could make her happy. Truly happy, ever since Jake. Maybe tomorrow, after practice of course, he could try and make her happy as well. Maybe take her on a tour of New York. Leo smiled at the idea.

Don smiled too watching the show in front of him, and couldn't help but chuckle when he saw his eldest brother's face. But that chuckle was a little louder than necessary and caused the girls and Mikey to look at the door.

"Well, well, well" Mikey said, putting his hands on his hips. "Looks like I'm not the only who eardrops"

Eleana sighed heavily. "Eavesdrops Mikey"

Mikey just waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever"

Bree was still blushing, while looking down on the floor, playing with her strawberry blonde hair. Leo chuckled taking sight of Bree nervous.

"We just came up here to tell you it's midnight and Raph finally fell asleep" Don said exasperated.

At the mention of Raph, Eleana's head shot up. "He's going to be ok, right?" she asked, worried.

Don smiled. "Yea, he's just gonna be out til probably tomorrow afternoon"

Eleana released her breath that she didn't realize she was holding in.

Don then yawned. "I'm gonna hit the sack, night" he said, waving to his friends. But as soon as he stepped out the door he turned around.

"Ohhh I almost forgot" Donny then marched into the room, grabbed Mikey by his banda and dragged him out.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Hey why can't I stay? Ow! Ow!" Eleana and Bree laughed as the orange clad turtle was forcefully dragged out of the room.

"Yeah, I better get some sleep too night girls" he said, heading toward the door.

"Night" Eleana said, and went to start picking up some of the trash.

"Night Leo" Bree said, almost as if in a trance.

Leo looked back and smiled. As he headed off, he started to hum the tune Bree was singing. This made Bree blush 5 different shades of red. This didn't go unnoticed by Eleana. She smirked as she threw a pillow at Bree.

"Come on lover girl, time to clean up" she laughed, throwing away 5 different cans of soda.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Bree defending, making the bed presentable to sleep in. "We just met, to short of time to get over Jake" Bree said mostly to herself. But she couldn't deny the tingle in her belly when he hummed her favorite tune.

Once everything was cleaned up, Bree was making the bed while Eleana brushed her dark hair. It was then Bree heard her gasp.

"What is it?" Bree asked alarmed. She turned around to see her friend cursing to herself in Spanish, hitting her head repeatedly, that Bree was afraid she would cause a bruise.

"_Como podria olvidarlo? Soy tan estupida! Hijo de puta!"_ Eleana kept hitting her head until Bree grabbed her hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, no need to curse, just take a breather" Bree waited until she calmed down. "Now, what's going on?"

"My necklace" she groaned tearfully.

"What?"

"The necklace my mother gave to me before I moved in with Dirk" she said tearfully. "When I left him with my things, I forgot my necklace" she then grumbled. "The one thing I forget! _Tipico!_"

"Oh no" Bree said hugging her friend. "Maybe we can go get it" she suggested. Eleana looked at Bree like she had Three heads. "Are you coco bananas! Dirk could be there"

"So?" she asked raising her eyebrows. "I'll protect you, keep guard ya know…I happen to take kickboxing, member" she smiled.

Eleana huffed, biting her lip. She needed that necklace; her mother gave it to her before she passed away. But then again, could she risk seeing Dirk?

Eleana finally caved in. "Oh alright…but let's leave a note on the bed, saying where we are"

Bree knotted her eyes in confusion, then understanding. "Ok, and if we come back before they find out, we just tear up the note and pretend it never happened."

Eleana simply raised her eyebrows at her. "Figure that out all on your own did ya?"

Bree pouted while crossing her arms. Eleana simply laughed and took a piece of paper from one of her drawers and wrote the note and address.

Both girls grabbed sweatpants and jackets as they silently opened the door. They peeked their heads out and noticed Leo and Don's doors were closed, meaning they were in deep slumber. Raph's snored could be heard all the way from up the stairs and they could see a hint of an orange bandana by the couch.

_Hope Mikey's a deep sleeper_ Bree thought.

They quietly snuck down the stairs and were about to make it to the lair door when Mikey's head shot up from the couch.

"Huh what?" he shouted, obviously still in sleep mode.

Eleana almost screamed in bewilderment, but Bree covered her friend's mouth. They stood as still as statues, praying they wouldn't get caught. Mikey then lay back down, snoring, saying something about "No…my pizza…Cowabunga Carl…." He then crashed into hard slumber.

Both girls sighed in relief. Bree opened the lair door for Eleana then followed her friend into the dark abyss of New York city.

**Allllriiighty then, sorry for the long wait, but XxBlackDawnxX and I have a life :) shocking I know lol**

**Anyway, the song is **_**Forget you**_** and is originally by Cee lo green, but this was the glee cast version ;) **

**And once again, special shout out to XxBlackDawnxX…..hi! ok done hahaha**

**Peace and blessings ya'll **


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG HEEEEEEY EVERYBODY! I've been gone for a while but now I'm back and I can't wait to get updating again! Check out my profile for OC pics from my other fanfics, music and more. Enjoy this next chapter! Luv, XxBlackDawnxX 3**

**Chapter 5**

**Eleana's POV**

Bre and I took a bus deep into the heart of downtown New York, into the part of the city where the apartments weren't slums, but they sure weren't penthouses. That's where Dirk and I had lived; barely getting by with a decent place to live. But that was all over now. I was never going back to Dirk. Not after what he'd done to me. The memories started to come back, digging their way to the front of my mind, but I shrugged them away, along with the tears. Bre noticed and squeezed my hand, sending me a warm, reassuring smile.

After the long ride was over, I took the slow, dreaded steps off the bus, standing on the pavement in front the the apartment building that towered over us.

The 12th floor…3rd window over from the right…

The light wasn't on.

_Gracias Dios…_

Bre grabbed my arm. "Are you sure you wanta do this? We can turn around now. It's ok." I shook my head.

"No, I need Mama's necklace." I shot Bre a sly smile. "And I know the combination to that _pendejo's _safe. I'll take back everything he owes me."

Be nodded supportively. "Ok, I'm with you one hundred percent, chica." We headed into the building. As usual, my favorite desk manager sat behind the front desk. He was a sweet young African American man named Jack who had a strong African accent and always referred to the building residents as Ms./Mrs./Mr. and their first name. Jack watched us walk in, staring at me with a shocked look on her face. The last time her had seen me was storming out of the building with my duffel bag just hours before, leaving Dirk.

"Ms. Eleana!" he cried out sounding breathless. "Is everythin' alright? What happened earlier today? You and Mr. Dirk were fighting mighty bad!"

I leaned up against the front desk, speaking quietly. "No Jack, I had to leave Dirk. A lot has happened, but I don't have time to get into it now. Has Dirk come back at all since the two of us left? When you saw us fighting? Is he here?"

Jack shook his head quickly. "No, Ms. Eleana. He ain't come back since the two of you left." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Listen to me Jack, if Dirk comes back, and me and my friend Bre—" I turned and motioned to Bre. "That's Bre—are still inside the apartment and we haven't left yet, STALL HIM. Do you understand?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, Ms. Eleana."

"If we leave and he comes back later, do NOT tell him we were here, ok?"

Jack nodded again. "Yes, Ms. Eleana." I smiled, reached across the counter and hugged Jack tightly.

"_Gracias _Jack."

Bre and I hurried out of the lobby and up twelve flights of stairs to Dirk and I's OLD apartment. We came to a halt before the door and I slowly pulled the keys out of my purse. Bre grabbed my shoulder.

"You ready?" I took a deep, fearful breath.

"_Si._" And I slid the apartment key into the lock on the door, turned it, and slowly pushed the door open.

The lights were off and the apartment was empty…

_And the window was STILL open._

"_Pendejo," _I muttered as I flicked the lights on and walked in, Bre at my side. I motioned at the open window and chuckled. "He would never close that goddamn window."

The two of us walked into the bedroom. It was still a mess. Just the way I had left it when I was packing my things and Dirk was trying to stop me. The bed sheets were bunched and scattered around, the pillows thrown about from the fight. The nightstand still lay on the floor on its side, the lamp broken to pieces. The mirror behind the dresser had been smashed and shattered; the hardcover book that had been thrown at it lay open on the floor. I stepped over the broken shards of glass and painted ceramic from the lamp, holding tears back. The same bed Dirk and I had repeatedly made love in had been the same place where he'd beat me, and the last place I'd touched his skin against mine before I left.

Feeling Bre's gaze moving from the disastrous room to my back, I hurried to the closet and pulled out two duffel bags—Dirk's Christmas presents from me for trips to the gym—and tossed one to Bre. "Bre would you mind going into the bathroom and getting anything that looks like it'd belong to a girl?"

Bre smiled and squeezed my shoulder as she passed me on her way to the bathroom. "No problem, hun, I'm here for you." As she headed into the bathroom, I started at the dresser, clearing out clothes I had left behind in the drawers. I cleaned out my scarves, camis, socks, lacy undies and bras, along with random things that had fallen into the dressers drawers over the years. I cleaned off the top of the dresser of Dirk's numerous books (also gifts from me and his brothers) which I sent flying into the trash can—except for one; one of my favorite books. It was a romance novel he'd given to me. There was no way I could part with it, so I slipped it into my bag.

Remembering Mama's necklace, I quickly flipped open the little wooden jewelry box that sat alone on the corner of the dresser to search for it. It lay right where I had left it; a choker made of elegantly twisted black wire. From it hung a black metal cross, also made of the woven wire, with little sparkling rubies set beautifully into the metal.

I let out a sigh of relief and fastened the choker around my neck, admiring it in the mirror.

"Cleaned out the bathroom," Bre announced as she approached me, dumping the now full duffel bag on the bed. "I can't believe you were gonna leave all the makeup behind!"

I playfully punched her shoulder. "I found it." I smiled and showed her the necklace.

"It's beautiful." Bre gasped, running her fingertips over the cross. "I'm glad you have it now."

I hugged her tightly. "_Gracias, _Bre." She grinned and squeezed me tightly.

"Anytime, _chica, _but no time for the _espanol _now; we should get moving."

Bre and I quickly finished clearing out the bedroom and moved on to the living room. While Bre began clearing out things that obviously belonged to me, I went to the only picture that had been hung on the walls of the apartment. It was a photo of Dirk proposing to me at the Rockefeller Center ice rink downtown. With both of us dressed in winter coats, hats, and scarves, he held me in his arms in a passionate kiss in the middle of the ice rink in front of the golden statue, a diamond ring sparkling like fire on my fourth finger. The photo had been taken by one of Dirk's brothers, Chris, who was a professional photographer and agreed to snap the photo the moment Dirk proposed. I forced tears back and took the picture down, leaning it against the wall, revealing a small safe door. After spinning in the combination, I opened the safe and went through its contents.

Stacks of banded currency were the first to be deposited into my duffel bag. Dirk had bound the five stacks for our "savings," each containing $100 in random bills. The second was a small envelope of photographs. Among them were a few old and yellowing images, including one of my parents holding me as an infant, Dirk and his brothers as toddlers, and another of Dirk's parents at their wedding. With the newer photos were Dirk and I at numerous parties and outings with his brothers, along with a wallet sized photo of the one that had been hanging on the wall: the proposal picture. After quickly glancing over my shoulder to make sure Bre wasn't watching, I slipped the envelope into my bag and continued emptying the safe.

The last of the items was a black case the size of a large textbook. I'd never seen this case before, and out of curiosity I flipped it open. Its contents shocked me.

Inside the black case, on the velvet lining, sat a small black handgun. I'd never known about the gun's existence, or that Dirk had even bought the gun. It made me wonder how long it'd been in the safe, and when he got it without telling me. I pushed away more feeling of betrayal, closed the case, and surprisingly, placed the case into my duffel bag.

I shut the safe and replaced the picture back into its original spot on the wall. I zipped up my bag and met Bre by the entrance to the kitchen.

"Done?"

"Done,"

"_Bueno, _let's get going, this place brings back too many bad memories…" I said and adjusted the shoulder strap of the back uncomfortably. Bre squeezed my shoulder.

"Hey you'll never have to come back here, girl. So, what was in that safe anyway—"

Bre was cut off by a sharp sound, like static from a wrong channel on a TV. Both of us jumped.

"What's _that?!" _Bre gasped, looking around vigorously. My heart stopped.

"That's the doorbell."

Bre's eyes widened in fear; "The doorbell?" she repeated.

"It's the speaker from the front desk meaning someone's coming up to our room. Our's was busted and never worked. It's Jack, he's warning us that Dirk's coming!"

"Shit! What are we gonna do? We can't just walk out the front door!"

At that moment, there were heavy footsteps coming from the hallways, getting louder as they approached the apartment.

"Hide!" I hissed and the two of us dove behind the counter of the kitchen as I switched off the lights on the panel next to the fridge. Just as the lights went down, the door swung open and in staggered a drunken Dirk, a presumably empty beer bottle in his hand. Bre and I peered from around the counter, watching as he mumbled and made his way into the living room, swinging the bottle around as he spoke with a heavily slurred voice.

"Shouldn't have left…shouldn't have left…Love you Lanie—Come home! Home…home…Lanie…"

It brought tears to my eyes to see Dirk that way. Even after what he'd done, I wanted only to go to him and hug him tightly, to run my fingers through his hair and tell him it'd be ok like I always had. But those days were over. He was different—and so was I. Dirk continued to pace in drunken circles as he mumbled and moaned when Bre got my attention.

_What are we going to do? _She mouthed nervously. I shrugged.

_Got any ideas?_

Bre's eyes searched the kitchen when they came to the empty window and penny in the corner of the counter and fridge. She mouthed _Follow me, _and silently stood and threw the penny into the bedroom, then ducked back behind the counter. From our hiding spot, we could hear the penny hit the wooden floor and bounce onto the tile of the bathroom. Dirk heard this and immediately stumbled toward the bedroom.

"Lanie? Baby? That you?" As he left the living room, Bre and I grabbed out bags and ran for the open window, stepping out onto the fire escape in the cool night air. We scrambled down the series of stairs and landings before sliding down the ladder and running down two blocks without stopping or looking back.

When it was safe, we dropped the bags onto the sidewalk and leaned against the corner building to catch our breath. After good long silence, we looked at each other and smiled before bursting out laughing and hugging.

"I can't thank you enough for saving our asses," I cried and laughed, holding Bre tight.

"I think we've both passed sister initiation," Bre chuckled before letting me go.

"That's enough adventure for one night,"

"Enough said my Mexican friend," Bre elbowed me in the side. "Let's go _home _home and get some sleep."

"Nothing sounds better," I sighed. "_Vamos,"_

And the two of us walked into the night and lights of the heart of the city.

**WOO! *flips table* DONE! I'm going to bed now so I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED IT! Peace homies!**

**With Luv, BD 3**

**BTW…Hey IceCreamPopStar…TAGGGGG! *runs off* TEEHEEHEEHEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Icecreampopstar**_** A/N: ****Woohoo! I have been tagged! Alright now it is MY TURN! YAY! Sorry for the delay, I kept getting stuck on certain parts. And as for the girls being Mary sues, I do not give a monkey's butt anymore if they do seem like it. This is OUR story, we shall WRITE IT how WE WANT TO so BOO to the YAH. Since the story has not been updated for like a year *cough cough* not my fault *cough cough* (jkjk lol) the story might seem different. ANYWAY… Chapter 6 for your entertainment and enjoyment ladies and gentlemen**

The girls had surprisingly got away with it, no one suspected a thing. Bre had ripped up the note and the girls had sworn it was there little secret. Of course, they did suspect Splinter knew about their little adventure when the next morning he was eyeballing her necklace. Surprisingly he didn't rat them out to the boys, who would yell, lecture, shake head in disappointment, laugh at them, or all of the above. He did however threaten that if they ever did that again, they would be in some serious trouble. These girls were one of the few who accepted his sons, and knowing he could trust them (with his ninjistu training) he treasured the friendship of the girls just as he did with his other friends (Leatherhead, April, Casey, Usagi, etc).

The girls had been living with the turtles for almost a week now. It's amazing how time flies. The girls got to know each other better and the turtles. Raph was still in the lab, stubborn as ever, luckily Eleana was there to keep him company, and lend him a helping hand. Surprisingly, the two had a lot in common.

_Flashback_

"_You little shit!" Raph threw the pillow at Mikey who ran off laughing, resembling a hyena. "When I get betta, you're worm food Mikey!" he growled out. _

_Mikey ran past Eleana and almost made her drop her tray. "Odale! Mikey be careful! These are your father's tea cups not mine!" she reprimanded. _

"_Sorry dudette" he chuckled then noticed where she was heading. "Oh you're not going to see Raph are you?" Mikey winked, grabbing his skateboard. _

_Eleana raised an eyebrow. "Yes why?"_

"_Because he's PMSing that's why!" And with that, the hyper turtle was off. Eleana shook her head laughing and walked into the lab but stopped short when she saw a drawn on mustache and glasses with black ink on Raph's face, which was rid of his red mask. She bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing. After all, with a stubborn pout on his face and his arms crossed over his chest, he looked like a green child on steroids that got caught stealing cookies from the jar. _

"_I MUSTACHE you a question, but I'll SHAVE it for later" She smirked, walking over and placing the tray next to him. _

_Raph rolled his eyes. "Like I ain't heard that one before" he then frowned in thought. "Actually, I haven't heard that one before." Eleana smiled then grabbed a wash cloth and walked over, sitting on the edge and leaning over. "Whoa, whoa, hey!" he backed up, his hands grabbing her wrists. "I don't kiss on the first date toots."_

_She rolled her eyes. "I'm wiping it off, unless you want the others to see you like this" she raised an eyebrow before he let her wrists go and she proceeded to wipe it off with gentle force. _

"_Wouldn't matta, Mikey got sum pictures of it," He inwardly groaned, thinking of what the others would do. Leo and Don could be relentless sometimes, and knowing Bre, she would probably be the same. _

_Eleana chuckled. "Well he's your little brother. He only does it to get your attention" _

"_I know but sometimes it gets annoying ya know?" _

_She sighed. "I wouldn't, I never had siblings." She got up and placed the rag away. "I did have baby cousins though, and they were a riot," she laughed and walked over to get his lunch ready. "If you think little kids running around is crazy, try little Mexican babies."_

_Raph chuckled and watched her as she got his pizza and root beer ready. "Ya know you didn't have ta do this…"_

_She smiled and set it in front of him. "I wanted to. In fact this is practice for me."_

"_Practice?" he raised an eyebrow, biting into his food. "For what?" _

"_For my new job" she explained with a smile. "There was an opening yesterday at a hospital near here, Donnie even helped me find a quick route from the sewers to there."_

"_Huh, never pegged ya as a nursing type." he smirked. _

"_Oh, so what would you have me pegged as?" she raised an eyebrow teasingly. _

"_I could say it, but I don't feel like getting slapped." he laughed. He actually laughed. Only Casey, maybe his brothers if it was a good day, could get him to laugh. _

_She rolled her eyes. "Probably right, but humor me." she leaned forward smiling. _

_He shrugged. "I don't know, I was thinking…chef?"_

_She leaned back and narrowed her eyes playfully. "Why?"_

"_Honestly?" she nodded. "Yer a woman and Mexican that's why." he smirked laughing at her shocked face. _

"_Oooooh you're right that would get you slapped, you racist, sexist turtle!" she laughed and hit him playfully on the shoulder. _

"_Easy on the merchandise ok?" he smirked. _

_She chuckled and sat back. "I brought my laptop in case you wanna watch a movie or something?"_

"_Can ya get Hellboy?" he asked as he placed it comfortably on his lap. _

"_He asks if I have Hellboy…" she mused and brought up the DVD. He chuckled. _

"_A nurse who watches Hellboy? Now I've seen everything." He laughed and held out his hand for the DVD. Eleana smirked and pulled it out of his reach. _

"_Let me watch it with you, or I bring Mikey back in here"_

_Raph pretended to think. "A gorgeous gal by my side watching Hellboy or my annoying brotha coming in here telling jokes like Seinfeld?" he smirked. "Hmmm tough choice."_

_She laughed and sat by him on the bed. "Yeah, yeah, scoot over." Eleana ordered gently as she placed the DVD in. Raph had to put his arm around the back of the bed to get comfortable, touching her back slightly but she didn't seem to mind as he scooted up to see the movie better. As the beginning opened, they both laughed and commented on each line of every scene, enjoying each other's company._

_This might have been Raph's best mating season yet. _

_End of Flashback_

Eleana also became pretty close to Don. Since she started working as a nurse, Don had been helping her study with his old medical books to prepare for her interview. All in all, they were two nerds in a pod.

_Flashback_

"_Ok let's try this again," Donnie sighed, almost ready to pull his bandana out of frustration. Currently for the past hour, he had been helping Eleana with trying to go over medical terms. She was doing just fine but they were stuck on only one part of it. _

"_Right, I got it this time" She smiled enthusiastically, unaware that the poor turtle would have a freak out any minute if she didn't get the concept soon. _

_He bent down, hands resting on his knees as he repeated the question. "Ok….Eleana, you have a patient who has a curved spine, what it is called?"_

_Her mind drew a blank at the last second and she chuckled nervously. "Um…Spine-eosus?" _

_He growled in annoyance and slammed his head on the desk. Eleana sighed and went up behind him. "Don, I'm sorry, I don't know why I get stuck on that problem"_

_He said nothing and just kept slamming his head on the desk in irritation. _

_She sighed and continued "It's fine, I mean, what are the odds that I will have to know what it is when they interview me right? It's just one question"_

"_One question you can't memorize" He stopped and looked at her. "Do you have selective hearing or something?"_

_She frowned. "Aye papa, what crawled up your shell and died?" she chuckled. _

_He sighed. "Sorry….It's just I'm working on a project along with helping you and having to fix stuff for the guys al the time…it just gets stressful sometimes."_

"_You know Don, it would be a lot easier if you used a simple trick" she shrugged with a small smirk. _

"_What trick?" he raised his head a little more. _

"_Well….." she looked around and beckoned him closer. His face was inches away from hers and she whispered into his ear, her warm breath tickling his face. _

"_No…."He frowned and leaned back. "Come on, can't you-"_

"_No, no, I mean…you SAY no to them, have your brother's fix things themselves"_

_He looked at her with a blank stare before bursting out laughing, thumping his knee with his hand. "Th-them! F-F-FIX! Oh Eleana that's a good one, just great." he wiped a tear from his eye and went back to his computer. _

_She crossed her arms over her chest. "Just give it a shot. The "no" can come in handy."_

_He sighed and turned around. "If they try to fix things themselves, THEY will just make it worse, trust me I know my brothers."_

_She sighed and shook her head. "Alright, alright," she saw him hunched over on his chair and frowned. "Donnie, aye carumba, straighten your back por favor, you'll get scoliosis like that."_

_Donnie's back straightened as he registered what she just said. Without another word he jumped up and grabbed her arms. "ELEANA! SAY THAT AGAIN!" he shouted enthusiastically. _

_She raised an eyebrow. "Do you WANT to keep those arms?" she asked, her arms firmly at her side. _

"_JUST DO IT!" he ordered firmly. But recoiled when he saw her glare, releasing her arms. "…please?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Donnie I said to straighten your back, or you'll get scoliosis."_

"_What is scoliosis?"_

"_When you have a curved spine, you're either born with it or can get it when you angle your spine a certain way for a long period of time" she shrugged. "So?"_

"_SO? YOU JUST ANWERED THE QUESTION!" he shouted enthusiastically. _

_It took Eleana a few seconds but when it finally clicked, she squealed and ran into Don's arms, hugging him tightly. She cried happily in Spanish as she held her, hugging back. Donnie knew he shouldn't have been holding her this way…his season would be coming shortly…in a few weeks perhaps, but he was so excited he just couldn't help it. _

"_OH THIS IS AMAZING! THANK YOU DONNIE!' she gave him a soft peck on his cheek. "Now if you excuse me, I have an interview to ace." she smirked and ran off._

_Donnie blushed and touched his cheek softly before shaking his head of his fuzzy thoughts and went back to work. _

_End of flashback_

Eleana also got along with Leo, but their conversations were usually short and friendly, rather than lengthy unless they were around the others. She got along well with Mikey, at least when he wasn't disturbing her when she was sleeping or cooking OR taking a shower.

Bre was adjusting to her new home just fine. Donnie helped her with getting a Daycare job and even helped her with her online English classes she took. She made small talk with Raph when she would see him, and let him borrow some of her movies. It may not seem like it, but Bre had some badass movies. She got along with Mikey the most though. He was like all her brothers in one. All her brothers were smart, funny, and made her laugh a lot as Mikey did.

_Flashback_

_Mikey was currently trying to beat Bre in Mario carts as she sat by him, twisting her upper body to move along with the wheel. Mikey stuck his tongue out to the side in concentration as he made his cart jump over a pond. _

"_Yes! Ha!" he smiled in victory but then frowned when he saw Bre catching up. "No, no, no, don't you dare!"_

"_Oh too bad I just did!" she smirked and kept going forward, until She saw Mikey move his arm and try to mess her up. "YOU CHEATER!" she screamed in accusation. _

"_TOUGH COOKIES MISSY! I AM NOT LOSING MY RECORD!" he laughed and tried to overpower her cart. "ha! Ha! Look who is winning now!"_

"_Not for long, it is on like Donkey Kong!" she growled as she made her cart jump over his and land in the finish line. Mikey dropped the controller in defeat as Bre stood up and proceeded to do her victory dance. _

"_I lost…my record…to a girl…" he stared at the screen, almost in a zombie like state. _

"_WOOHOO! OH YEAH! UH HUH! BOO to the YAH!" she laughed and plummeted back down on the sofa. She went behind Mikey and hugged him. "Ah, cheer up…how about a rematch after I make some of my famous shakes?" _

_Mikey immediately perked up and nodded with much enthusiasm. "OH YEAH! I WANT COOKIEDOUGH WITH WHIPPED CREAM!" _

_They both ran into the kitchen as she made the homemade milk shakes she was a pro at since she was 13. "One Mikey-licious milk shake coming up." she smirked. _

_He laughed and leaned on the table, watching her make it. "I'm glad you're here Bre, and I'm glad Eleana's here too. It's nice to meet new people who don't freak out." He sighed a little sadly. _

_She frowned and sat across from him, giving him his shake as she sipped the small cup of coffee she made herself. "Hey now, not all people are like that. Some of them won't freak out, but it is hard to find those kinds of people." He reminded her of all of her brothers when they were sad, so she talked to him and rubbed his arm in a sisterly way as she used to do to her little brothers. _

"_Yeah….they need to have a sign for people who won't freak out when they see us." he chuckled dryly and sipped his shake. Bre chuckled and sipped her drink as well. _

_She snorted. "Or maybe wear t-shirts that say, 'I welcome mutants and aliens alike.'" _

_Mikey chuckled. "I don't think they make those kinds of t-shirts"_

"_Maybe we can make t-shirts and sell them?" she suggested teasing. Mikey laughed and nodded. _

"_And hats too, not to mention hoodies" _

"_Or CD's"_

_Mikey raised an eyebrow. "CDs?"_

"_Why not you guys can sing" she laughed. "Plus, it would attract a younger crowd. You guys could be the new One Direction" she laughed. _

_Mikey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, if you're tone deaf then yes, we can sing." They both laughed as they got into the details about their, 'business' as their drinks were left forgotten. _

_Bre may have lost her three little brothers, but maybe meeting Mikey was a sign that she was meant to be here, with all of them. _

_End of flashback_

Bre even managed to find and bring out Leo's fun side. Leo couldn't help it though. Being around Bre, just made him smile and his heart warm. It sounded corny and weird, but he couldn't deny the attraction. Leo tried to blame it on the mating season hormones, that it was just her body and feminine presence his animal side wanted. That part was true of course, but now his human side, his moral side, was starting to like the girl Bre really was.

_Flashback_

"_How is this?" Leo asked, holding up a spoon. Bre took it and sipped before coughing and grimacing. _

"_A little too much salt." she said as she cleaned the spoon. _

_Both Leo and here were alone in the kitchen. Everyone was doing their own thing and Eleana was currently at her job. Since it was a Saturday and Bre had nothing to do, she decided to teach Leo how to be a cook. Well…at least a decent one where he didn't burn something every time he stepped foot into the kitchen. _

_Leo sighed and threw out the too salty soup. "I don't know why I bother." he mused softly, cleaning up his mess on the stove. _

_Bre smiled softly. "Hey, it's ok. Not everyone is good at everything. I just thought this would be fun to do and to get to know you better."_

_Leo smiled in her direction and casually leaned against the counter. "How about 20 questions?"_

"_Ok, but this time, I am asking them. When you brought me here you never let me ask any." she accused with a smile and sat on a chair, straight ahead of him. _

_He chuckled. "Alright, I am an open book, all yours." he gestured toward himself as he sat in a chair next to her. The questions were simple and some hilarious. They went a little something like…_

"_Favorite food?"_

"_Sushi."_

"_Favorite sport?"_

"_I like watching football time to time."_

_She smiled. "Same here…ok, um, dare I ask favorite color?"_

_He just gave her a blank look with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Right stupid question….favorite band?"she laughed. _

"_Well, I mostly listen to classic music. None of today's bands interest me" he shrugged. _

"_Well, actually I do have a CD of classical music that plays today's pop hits." She told him, peeking his interest. _

"_Oh, like a best of both worlds kind of thing?" he asked, trying to make sense of it. Bre nodded. _

"_You can borrow it whenever you want" she smiled kindly, in which he returned. _

"_Thanks….ok next question" he said. _

"_Ok, favorite book."_

_Leo couldn't help but make a nervous chuckle. "Well….It's uh embarrassing." he blushed a little. _

"_Why?" she asked softly. "I bet it's not…just tell me." she smiled gently. "It's not Twilight is it?" she smirked. _

_Leo smirked back. "Yes, because I am a huge Edward fan."_

_She laughed. "Just tell me."_

_Leo sighed and looked around before whispering. Bre's eyes widened and she bit back a squeal of excitement. _

"_You're a …..Potter fan?"_

_He sighed. "Ever since I was 11 I have been reading the series over and over again"_

"_OH MY GOSH ME TOO!" she grabbed his hands excitedly, oblivious to his blush. "This is awesome I have someone to talk about this stuff with and….wait" she narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow, releasing his hands. "How do I know you're a POTTERHEAD?" _

_Leo leaned back with his arms cross. "Well how do I know you're a real POTTERHEAD?" he raised an eye ridge at her. Both stared at each other before shooting each other pop quiz questions. _

"_How many un forgivable curses are there?"_

"_3, Which one does Harry use in the last book?"_

"_The Imperio Curse. Who killed Harry's Uncle Sirius?"_

"_Bellatrix in the film, in the book he fell into a portal. What was Dumbledore's last dying words?"_

" '_Severus…please'. How did Draco kill Dumbledore?"_

_Leo smirked. "Trick question, Severus killed him with the unforgivable curse. Why did Siris betray Lilly and James to Voldemort?"_

_Bre chuckled darkly. "AH-HA that is also a trick question. It wasn't Sirius! Peter Pettigrew betrayed them."_

"_NERDFEST…" Groaned an obvious orange clad turtles as he passed the kitchen, continuing to the living room._

_Leo ignored Mikey and whistled low, grabbing Bre's hand and shaking it. "It's nice to meet a fellow Potterhead." he gave a soft smile in which she returned, shaking his hand. _

"_Touché Dear Leonardo, touché" she winked and released his hand. "Why be embarrassed of it though?"_

"_My brother's would tease me relentlessly about it for sure…when I was a teenager I used to be obsessed with this Space Heroes show" he rolled his eyes. He remembers the torment he got from watching it, especially Raphael. It got canceled and he turned to Harry Potter when he found the book lying around in April's apartment. He has been hooked ever since. _

"_Oh yeah, my brother was obsessed with that show." she sighed sadly and leaned against her chair. _

_Leo frowned then stood up, not liking the upset look on her face. "So….how about that soup?" he asked. _

_She smiled and stood up. "Ok, let's try one more time."_

_End of flashback_

Of course, the girls bonded more and more. They went shopping, bought groceries together, and even met Casey and April who warmed up to them just as the turtles did. Casey teased the turtles about having two gorgeous babes to entertain them. April was happy to have girls to talk to when she came down.

Yes everything seemed right in their little world…..but all things must come to an end right?

**R&R**

**I apologize for grammar, spelling, and Harry Potter reference in corrections. I am a big harry potter fan, but I haven't cracked open a book in a while from the saga or watched a film due to the fact I am currently working on scholarships, job hunting, volunteer work, social life and what not.**

**Anyway, TAG**** XxBlackdawnxX****, YOUR TURN! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why thank you IceCreamPopStar for the wonderful addition of Chapter 6! I have to tell y'all this girl never ceases to crack me up.**

_**Me: *reading chapter 6 minutes after receiving it from IceCreamPopStar***_

_**Raph: "I don't kiss on the first date toots"**_

_**Me: LET ME LOVE YOU!**_

**Haha I responded to IceCreamPopStar in a PM "#fangirling"….But ANYWAAAYYY let's get this thing going! And here comes…..**

**Chapter 7**

**Adriane's POV**

_Never ending darkness swirled around me…consuming me…lusting after me…hunting me…_

_Horrible shrieks and noises sounded from all around, and sickening monsters crawled and slithered about, hissing disgusting things._

_Flames licked at the bleeding sky._

_There was no light…_

_Only darkness and evil and death._

_Even the smell of the air was enough to make me throw up._

_From behind me I could hear the quick movements and rushes of air as if something was trying to sneak up on me. I could feel torn cloth brushing against my bare skin, but wherever I turned, there was nothing in sight. I looked down at my hands and body, covered in someone else's blood. I couldn't understand any of this, until suddenly I could hear the sick and twisted breathing of some evil creature right at my ear. It opened its mouth to speak and I could feel and smell death on its hot breath. It spoke with fifty different voices, some laughing, others hissing, others screaming and begging for mercy as the creature's long and boney fingers wrapped around my waist._

"_Welcome home…" it laughed, and as it spoke, I could hear the bloody screaming of someone I loved in the distance._

"_ELEANA!"_

I bolted upright in my bed next to Bre, screaming at the top of my lungs. Around me I could see darkness and evil lurking in the shadows, hands reaching for me, blood, sinister faces grinning with hundreds of sharp teeth. I flailed my arms wildly, shrieking a blood curling scream.

"GET AWAY!"

Bre woke abruptly and sat up, trying to grab my arms. "ELEANA WHAT'S WRONG?"

I tried shoving her away, seeing only something evil and dark in her place. She tried to grab my face in her hands to calm me down but I only continued to scream. In the hallway I could hear the voices of the guys yelling and running toward our room.

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"It's the girls! Something's wrong!"

"That's Eleana screamin'!"

The door to the room flew open and the light came on as the four turtles rushed in, eyes wide and mouths open yelling in fear and confusion. I only saw swirling darkness trying to consume them, and a sinister growl filled my ears. I continued to scream and flail wildly. Raph leapt onto the bed and tried to assist Bre in holding me down.

"Eleana! Eleana calm down what's wrong?" Raph yelled, pulling me into his arms and holding me tight as I continued to kick and scream.

"Bre what happened!?" Leo demanded. Don quickly sat down on the bed and tried to pin my legs down.

"I don't know! She woke up screaming and she wouldn't let me touch her! She must've had a nightmare!"

"NO NO DON'T TOUCH HIM GET AWAY!" I continued to shriek. Darkness swirled around Raph and Bre and the guys and I kept flailing in attempt to fight it off.

"Raph she thinks something's hurting you; you have to show her you're okay!" Leo yelled as he and Mikey closed in around the bed. Bre looked on in terror. Raph released his grip on me and held my face in his hands.

"Eleana! Eleana look at me! Look kid look I'm okay!" I clenched my eyes closed tight, scared of the sights around me. Raph shook me a little. "Eleana open your eyes! Look at me! It's me. It's Raph! Come on look at me kid!" I stopped screaming and continued to struggle, but forced my eyes open.

The horrible faces and evil darkness that had filled the room were gone, and Bre and the turtles hovering around me were the only ones in the room. I stopped struggling and put my hand on Raph's cheek, making sure he was okay. He pulled a slight but still scared smile to reassure me.

"Shhh it's okay it's me I'm okay." He whispered and hugged me tightly. I was breathing hard and couldn't help myself before I started to sob and shake as he held me. Bre and the rest of the turtles let out sighs of relief, but I could still feel the tension in the room and their fear and confusion. None of us could explain what had just happened.

"Eleana…what did you see in your dream?" Mikey was the first to ask timidly, sitting on the other side of Raph. I shook my head violently, unable to speak through my sobs and buried my head into Raph's chest.

"Shhhhhh," he cooed and rocked me gently in his arms. "Jesus she's shakin' like a dog…"

"I'll get her a sedative," Don said as he stood to leave for his lab. "That way she can go back to sleep."

"NO!" I sobbed, clinging to Raph even tighter. "NO DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE THEY'LL COME BACK! Please!"

"Eleana, who'll come back?" Leo asked softly, sitting and grabbing my shoulder.

"You won't be alone, honey, I'll be with you." Bre added, putting her hand on top of Leo's. The two of them exchanged a soft smile.

"No no no no!" I continued to sob. I wished I could tell them what I'd seen, but it was too horrible to recall what had just happened, the faces were terrifying to think about and with each blink I could see them again. The voices…the sinister smiles…the decaying flesh and bones of the hands that reached out to grab me….I shook violently in Raph's arms and sobbed harder.

"Leo we can't leave her in here. She's terrified. And she won't let go of me..." Raph said softly, still rocking me in his arms. Bre tried to take my hand in hers but I stayed latched onto Raph. Right now, he was my rock and the slightest bit of comfort I felt, I felt with him. I had to protect him. If he was alone…what would those things do to him? It may have been just a bad dream, maybe it was all in my head, but if that was the case, why did none of it go away when I opened my eyes?

"What are you suggesting then, Raph?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, maybe, just for tonight, she could stay in my room?"

"No." Don said firmly. I was almost surprised at how quickly he'd rejected the idea. "You mean sleep with you in your bed? No way."

"Donnie's right, it's not a good idea—"

"Leo," Bre spoke up, looking harshly at him. "If it was me, what would you do? Look at her, she's scared out of her mind and we don't even know what happened. Raph's just gonna make sure she's okay and that she's not alone. Think about it. I think it'd be best for Eleana if she stayed with Raph tonight. She's a big girl, she'll be okay. I hate to think how bad things would be for her if she _wasn't _with him."

Leo sighed. "Bre does have a point…"

"No!" Don repeated, almost yelling this time. "Leo think hard for a second. Why is this not a good idea _at this point in time."_

"Shit." Raph and Leo said in unison.

"What?" Bre asked. As I sobbed, I was just as confused as she was.

"Raph there's no way…" Leo muttered.

"Donnie, give me a sedative. Shoot me up with whatever drugs you want. Knock me out. Do whatever, I don't care, but she needs me right now." Raph said firmly. "I won't leave her alone."

Leo looked at Donnie, who glared right back at him. "You heard him, Don."

Donnie stormed out of the room, heading for the lab. Raph smiled and held me tighter. "It's okay kiddo you're gonna be okay, you won't be alone."

**Third Person POV**

Raph picked Eleana up gently, keeping her wrapped tightly in his arms. He knew that having Eleana sleep in his bed tonight probably wasn't a good idea due to his season…but he would keep himself under control. In this state, she needed to be with him, and he would keep her protected. He could feel his body grow excited as he realized she wore only a blue Giants football jersey over a pair of black lace panties, but he shoved the feeling away.

_No messin' around… _Raph told himself as he took Eleana to his room. _She's with ya so ya can protect her. That's it._

As Raph left, followed by a yawning Mikey who was undoubtedly returning to bed, Leo remained on the edge of the girls' bed next to Bre, who sat with his knees pulled closely to her chest. Leo ran his hands down his face and sighed. _The last thing we need is something weird to happen…_ He turned quickly towards Bre when he heard her sniffle and found her with her chin resting on her knees, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Bre?"

She sniffed and quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm just scared for her," she whispered. "And whatever scared her so badly freaked me out too…I kinda don't even wanta sleep in here tonight…"

Leo gulped and pushed away a slight feeling of excitement. "Well, Eleana's gonna be with Raph…I wouldn't want you to be alone and scared tonight…" he had to pull his eyes away from the short blue nightgown she was wearing. _Blue!_

Bre tried to break the awkward silence with a nervous teary chuckle. "I think I'll be okay, but if I get too scared, I know where your room is." She smiled at him and sniffed again, wiping away more tears from her eyes. She got back under the covers and adjusted her pillow before turning on her side toward Leo. He had to restrain himself from how sexy she looked that away. _My season is definitely close…_ he thought. "Goodnight, Leo." She said softly, not meaning to sound seductive in any way at all, but her words came across Leo much differently. He knew he had to leave her room quickly or risk doing something stupidly male and hormonal.

Leo stood quickly and headed for the door. "Goodnight, Bre." He replied and switched off the light.

**Meanwhile…**

Raph laid Eleana down into his bed and sat down next to her. She had released her death grip from around his neck but was still doing everything possible to stay close to him. He wondered what had scared her so terribly and how whatever it was connected to him as he pulled the dark red bed sheets over her. She had managed to stop sobbing and now lay silent, eyes wide and still shaking. Seeing her face still wet with tears, he slowly and gently wiped his thumb across her cheeks as she watched him, her face still palm. He simply looked back at her, his heart swelling. She looked adorable laying there in his bed, and he fought off the urge to run his fingers through her long dark hair. He tried to half smile at her.

"You're gonna be okay."

She simply stared back at him, and he could've sworn she'd managed the slightest nod. Donnie walked into the room, holding two packaged syringes in one hand and a small paper cup holding pills in the other. He could tell Donnie was pissed, and a streak of panic shot through his body.

_Donnie has a thing for Eleana…_

Don sat down on the other side and touched Eleana's arm, who surprisingly didn't move.

"How's she doing?" He said solemnly, not taking his eyes off of Eleana.

"Betta." Raph replied, staring cautiously at Donnie. "She stopped cryin' and she's calmed down a lot."

"Clearly," Donnie replied coldly. "Well I brought sedatives and sleep capsules for the both of you, so Eleana will definitely be safe." Don's words hit Raph like a slap in the face.

"You don't need to shoot us up wit drugs to make sure she's _safe, _Don. She's safer with me than anyone else."

Don rolled his eyes as he gently gave Eleana the shot in her bicep. She barely flinched. "Can you take these, Eleana?" he asked, motioning to the cup of pills in his hand.

"Give me those," Raph said taking the pills from Donnie. "She doesn't need any more poison." Of the four pills sitting in the paper cup, Raph swallowed two as Donnie shot his arm with the syringe. "I'll make sure she takes them when she's ready. Ya should get to bed, Don."

Donnie looked from him to Eleana and back before standing and heading for the door. "If anything happens to her, Raphael, you'll be sorry. I'll see to it personally that you do." And with that said, Don left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Jesus…" Raph muttered. He looked to Eleana, who was still staring blankly at him. "Are ya feeling any better?"

To his shock, she slowly sat up and rested against the headboard. "No…"

Raph smirked. "I guess drugs do help." Eleana pulled her knees up against her.

"It's not the medicine. It's knowing that you're safe…" Raph's heart swelled and cautiously he crawled into bed at an appropriate distance from her and slid under the covers. He could already feel the warmth from her body.

"Can ya tell me what ya saw?" She turned her head away.

"You'd think I'm crazy…" Raph frowned and slid closer to her, putting his hand gently on her knee.

"I think that ya sittin' next to me in this bed is crazy, not whateva' scared ya half to death. Eleana…" he put his hand on her cheek and turned her face to meet his. "Ya can tell me _anythin'. _I will _neva _judge ya."

Eleana's eyes brimmed with tears and she sunk against his hand. "I saw horrible things…monsters…evil things I can't even describe. Something like _el Diablo…"_

"El Diablo?" Raph repeated.

"The Devil…" she whispered. Raph shuddered.

"Maybe it was just a bad dream?" Eleana shook her head fiercely.

"No. what scared me the most was when I opened my eyes…none of it went away. I saw you and Bre and the others…but all those evil things were surrounding you… And in my dream…this…this _thing_ said 'Welcome home'…"

Raph's eyes widened. Eleana leaned forward into his arms so he could hold her again. "And on top of all of that…I heard someone screaming…and I think it was you…"

Raph held her as she began to cry again, and he sank down under the covers with her in his arms. After what seemed like the entire night, Eleana finally fell back asleep. Raph stayed awake for quite a while after she'd fallen into a deep sleep, making sure she didn't wake up screaming from another nightmare. Finally, he too began to drift off to sleep, Eleana still sleeping soundly in his arms. As he started to slip away, he said a silent prayer to himself.

_God…if ya listenin'…take care of Eleana. Give me the strength to protect her for ya… and please…don't let her dream turn into somethin' big…_

If only someone _had _been listening to his silent hopes… All might have turned out well…

**Leo's POV**

_The sound of my bedroom door creaking open gently woke me from a dreamless sleep. I groggily turned my head to see a thin figure standing in the doorway, their shape outlined the smallest bit by the hallway light flooding in from the cracked open door. As the figure closed the door gently behind them, they disappeared in the darkness of my room, even their footsteps and breathing silent._

"_Hello?" I said quietly, wondering who was in my room. Suddenly, I felt someone's weight pushing on the edge of my bed, and in a swift movement, someone sat on my torso, straddling me. My heart stopped._

"_Bre?"_

_Bre looked down at me silently, her strawberry blonde hair framing her beautiful face sexily. She wore only the short lace nightgown I'd seen her in the previous night, and the sight of her sent tingles through my body. "Bre what are you doing?"_

_Before she could answer, Bre leaned down and pressed her lips against mine, setting my skin on fire like I'd never imagined possible. When she finally released me, I was dumbfounded and had no idea what to say._

"_Bre…"_

"_Leo…" she responded, and slowly, she began to slip off her nightgown…_

"Leo! For the love of God wake up!"

My eyes flashed open and I found myself staring into Bre's gorgeous blue eyes, only she was standing _next _to my bed and was fully clothed. Bre smiled despite my obvious heavy breathing and wide eyes.

"Jeez you're a sound sleeper. Don't tell me you were having a nightmare too."

Leo hastily sat up, trying to calm him body. He couldn't look at her without thinking of the dream that had just taking over his mind and body. "No, the exact opposite actually. It was a good dream. A very _very _good dream."

"Well nice, you can tell me about it later. Right now we gotta get to the dojo. Splinter's gonna talk to us about what happened with Eleana last night." Bre said, tossing a towel at him and heading for the door.

Leo stood. "You mean she told him?" _And she survived the night sleeping with Mr. Hormones?_

"Yeah, and apparently Raph too. He must've worked some kind of magic on her cause he got her to talk about it when they went to bed. But Leo, I suggest you hurry. From the look on Splinter's face, it's not good."

_Ah hell. _Leo thought.

**OOOOOOOOOOOH WHAT A CRAZY CHAPTER! Daumn Leo havin dirty dreams there are we….**

_**Leo: What? NO! I didn't mean to!**_

_**IceCreamPopStar: O.O I…love…you…XxBlackDawnxX…**_

_**Me: Leo I suggest you run now…she's about to fangirl…**_

_**Leo: Good idea… *takes off running***_

**Make sure to review darlings!**

**IceCreamPopStar I now declare you TAGGED!**

**And BTW I have now updated a "theme song" for I Never Knew I Needed You! The link is on my profile, it's called Just One Last Time by David Guetta featuring Taped Rai. It is an AMAZING song! **

**WARNING: The video is very sad and MAY make you cry! I did… 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have been tagged! Yay! So everyone enjoy this chapter. Can you believe it? We are on a roll here OH YEAH! HIGH THREE! :D LOL Oh and if the guys seem more, I don't know corny or romantic or OOC…..like I said before OUR STORY! SO SUCK OUR NON EXISTANT BALLS!**

**Mikey: "Wait, we have balls though"  
>Me: *facepalm* "I meant me and <strong>_**XxBlackdawnxX's**_** nonexistent balls  
>Don: *raises eyebrow* How do you know her's are nonexistent?<br>~…all look at her~  
><strong>_**XxBlackdawnxX**_**: *crosses legs* "Stop staring I don't have one ya sickos!  
>Raph: "I'm afraid I'm going to need evidence"*smirks*<strong>

…**OOOKKKAAAYYY, chapter 8 ladies and gentlemen #smh**

Night in New York wasn't the safest time of day or the safest place to be. Dirk didn't need to worry about that though. When he passed by the purple dragons, they bowed in respect before going back to what it is they were doing before. People steered clear of his path so they wouldn't get mixed up with him. Ever since his brothers were killed in an apartment fire, when one of the residents had accidently left the stove on. That changed him, causing his heart to darken. And no matter how much Eleana, his ex fiancé could help; it only led him down a darker path, causing him to lose her in the process.

Dirk held a brown bag near his side, with new guns he had acquired since his orginal "somehow" disappeared. The next morning when he was sober, he knew SHE had been there, and had taken more things. He knew that strawberry and cinnamon scent anywhere. As he walked, Dirk growled to himself, causing some people to flinch away as he walked into an alley. Jogging up to a building, he entered a secret code before heading in. He passed by doors that lead to the rooms of the foot ninjas, who were either training, sleeping, or talking amongst themselves. Some doors lead to stair ways; the attic held mission planning and training, but the basement held the torturing of the victims.

Ignoring the screams down below, Dirk walked down the path into the main room. The walls glistened with steel metal, no traces of a window or beam of light from the outside world. The isles where stained blood red (probably real blood), the walls laced with photographs and weaponry similar to the ones Dirk had and much more. At the head of the isle, stood a man who had powerful muscles, a handsome face with scars that bore upon his cheeks and wrists. He looked around 45, although his face still held youthfulness of a 20 year old man. Not a hair out of place as he turned to face Dirk, his black and long ponytail flying softly around him.

"Master Shredder" Dirk bowed on one kneeled and bowed his head, setting his bag beside him. "You called for me?"

"Yes, I indeed did" he stepped down and motioned Dirk to stand up. "I have a mission for you, but first, allow me to introduce you to your new partner" he gestured toward the corner where a tall figure stood. He walked forward with a dangerous glint in his eye, a small smirk playing on his lips as he twirled a pocket knife in his right hand. "His name is Jake; he will be helping you with this mission I have planned."

Dirk bowed respectfully in which Jake only nodded in return. Dirk turned toward his master, "What is this mission?"

The Shredder peered to the wall where his uniform laid upright, calling to him like a new born baby wailing for his mother. He drummed his fingers on his knuckles and sighed deeply. "Legend has it that a portal is to be open every 1,000 years. In those 1,000 years, the spirits choose someone to be the portal's opener. It is their destiny and birth right." He turned and walked toward the men.

"After the portal opens, unspeakable power comes upon the one responsible for its opening. That person shall have the power to control and rule this world. I have had the foot looking for this person and they have managed to find her."

"Her?" Dirk asked with a raised eyebrow. Jake smirked, knowing what was coming.

"Yes, her….My foot tried to steal her from her home many years ago, but she managed to avoid our plans. They burned her home instead, trapping her family inside and ensuring their doom." He took in a breath. "And so now she is here in New York, as so Jake tells me."

"Master Shredder, how does Jake know?" Dirk questioned.

"Because she used to be my fiancé" Jake explained. "After this turtle jumped out and took her-"

"Wait, a turtle?" Dirk asked, interrupting him.

"Yeah so?" he narrowed his eyes. "What is it with you and interup-"

"A turtle stole my girl too!" Dirk exclaimed. Jake's eyes widened a fraction and the Shredder cleared his throat.

"This is why I have you two paired, because I need the portal."

"Who is Jake's ex-fiancé?" Dirk asked, just to make it clear.

"Wow you catch on quick don't you." Jake answered sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Enough you two!" The Shredder ordered. "I feel as though I lose brain cells listening to your useless wit" he glared at Jake who only scoffed and shrugged. "And your rudeness of so many questions" he sent the glare to Dirk who bowed his head apologetically.

"Now, she is not aware of her purpose, that she is meant to be the portal. Her powers will open on her birthday, December 12." The Shredder informed.

"It's August, that gives us only 5 months to prepare" Dirk said quietly, mostly to himself. The Shredder heard of course.

"And in that time, you and Jake will be preparing my army for when it comes, the plans and things you will need are in the attic with some of my men." He explained.

"Master, I am confused."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Big surprise"

"Silence," The Shredder stood in front of Dirk and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The woman that left you, Eleana is it?" he asked. Dirk nodded. "She left you just as your brothers did. It has come to my attention that she and the portal opener, Bre, are living with the turtles who took them. Wherever they are, we shall find them and you shall have Eleana back in your arms."

Dirk looked hopeful. He would have Eleana back, with him and they would be together like old times. The world wouldn't be the same with the Shredder ruling it, but since he was his first hand man, Dirk would be able to provide safety for him and Eleana, and possibly their children. He had to force a smile down as he nodded at his master.

"I will do whatever it takes." His voice held determination, and rage from the monster that took her from him that night. The Shredder smirked a little and patted his shoulder.

"Good, now go." Dirk bowed and ran off to the attic. Jake whistled low and stood by Shredder.

"So when are you going to tell him that Eleana won't be going into his arms…but yours?" he raised an eyebrow at him.

"You will stay silent of this if you value your life!" he snarled and flung a ninja star at Jake's head, which he caught with ease.

Jake smirked and twirled it around before slipping the star in his pocket. "I'll do my best." he winked. Jake gave a curt bow before following Dirk's form up to the attic to make the plans.

Oroku smiled evilly. Soon he would have his portal, his power, his kingdom…and his queen…in his hands.

**Meanwhile…**

All brothers, and Bre and Eleana as well, gathered in the Dojo as Splinter stood before their kneeling forms. His hand petted his beard in thought, a trait he had done since he grew the grey hair on his chin when he was thinking. "These nightmares that Eleana has had the previous night is no mere coincidence."

The others stayed silent but Raph leaned over and took her hand gently in his, holding it gently. Don saw this out of the corner of his eye. His once light brown eyes were darkening by each day. In fact, looking at each turtle, all eyes were darkening with each passing day. It wouldn't be long until they would all be in the full heat and Splinter would have to lock them in their rooms like he did for the previous years.

"I too have had these sorts of dreams, visions if you will." Splinter explained, peaking everyone's interest. "And I believe they bring forth great evil in our future."

"Can this be stopped?" Leonardo asked hopefully.

"I believe so, but I must ask, Eleana my dear," he walked in front of her and bent his head down. "Was there anything that spoke to your soul in this nightmare? All information is extremely important"

Eleana gulped and chewed her bottom lip in thought. She hated thinking of the nightmare, but if she had to make sure it wouldn't happen in reality, then she would do so. "I remember blood, screaming-so much screaming-monsters everywhere and darkness consuming every bit of light" she shook her head to rid her memory of the nightmare. "A voice that said 'welcome home' and Raph's screaming…" she breathed heavily, as Raph's hand tightened to comfort her as she explained. "That's all I remember."

Splinter nodded, gently putting his hand on her head, rubbing it softly before standing up and walking toward the front of the dojo once more. "I believe I know why this is….Donatello and Eleana, when you are both not working, I would like you to research her nightmare."

Raph narrowed his eyes a little and tried not to hold her hand too tightly as Donnie inwardly smirked in victory. Eleana nodded. "We can handle that."

"Definitely." Donnie added.

Splinter nodded, noticing the tension between the three and shook his head softly. "Kids…." He muttered. "You may go…except for Bre."

They all got up and Bre groaned jokingly. "What I do now?" she joked. Mikey and Raph chuckled and Eleana rolled her eyes playfully as Donnie led her to his lab so they could get to work on this. Leo cracked a smile and shut the door a smidge, but stayed close to it so he could see what his Sensei wanted with Bre.

"You are not in trouble, but….I fear for you, the visions I have had include you as well." he held her hands softly and Bre widened her eyes.

"They do?" she asked softly. Splinter nodded.

"You have done much for my family, protected us with our secret, cared for us, given us friendship; we will protect you and Eleana from anything." he smiled fatherly to her. She stood up and patted his arm gently.

"Thank you Master Splinter, that means a lot." she walked off when he grabbed her arm once more and lifted her sleeve, revealing a dark form appearing on it.

"Is that a bruise?" he asked softly.

She frowned and took her arm back, inspecting it along with him. "I don't know, I just noticed it a few nights ago, weird huh?" she shrugged and laughed. "Sometimes I just get scratches or bruises and I won't even notice them until someone points them out." she smiled and walked out.

"Yes…weird indeed…" He mumbled and returned to his mat. This needed some deep meditation.

Mikey was currently alphabetizing his monster movie collection, while Raph was on the punching bag and Eleana and Don were reading some old books Don had found while scavenger hunting. He tried to sit as close as he could to her, but Eleana wouldn't allow it, and neither would Raph, who would inevitably find some way interrupt them.

Bre walked into the kitchen and got out some water and sat at the table, rubbing her temples to rid herself of the headaches she has been getting for the past week. Leo came in and noticed this, sitting beside her.

"Hey Bre, you ok?" he asked concerned.

Bre smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, I just have a head ache, and my muscles ache. I went for a jog last night before going to bed, it was _not_ fun."

Leo frowned. "You shouldn't be jogging at night Bre, did you tell someone you were out?"

"Yes _dad_ I did," she rolled her eyes and shot him a playful glare. "I _am_ an adult woman Leo, I can handle myself."

He rolled his eyes as well. _Doesn't she know that she can easily get attacked even as a grown woman?_ Leo thought with a groan. "Well from now on, why don't I run with you?"

She leaned back, crossed her arms and gave him a skeptIful look. "By run I mean no jumping on roof tops; as in solid ground running…you do realize that right?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I understand…I think I can handle it." he winked.

Bre hid a blush and chuckled, looking down. "Alright, sounds like a plan Stan." Leo chuckled and took her water, sipping it. "HEY!"

"What? We live together! It's ok!" he smirked and drank a little more. Bre growled and leaned over trying to grab it, only to end up falling onto his lap.

"GIMMIE!"

"NO!"

Both didn't realize that they were wrestling on the small chair, with Bre wiggling her body pressed against his as she tried to grab the water bottle as he had to grip her waist to keep her from getting it. IT was indeed a rare sight for Leo, the fearless leader to be playful and let his guard down. And Bre hadn't laughed this hard since, well…a very long time.

Both stopped and realized what position they were in and gulped nervously. Bre climbed off his lap and blushed five different shades of red. "I'm going to go and…um…feed the cat." She dashed out of the room.

Leo got himself and his "little buddy" calmed down as he rubbed his face. He then frowned. "We don't have a cat…." He raised an eyebrow and shook his head, noticing his eyes getting darker through the reflection of the water. "Damn….." he cursed.

After a few hours of hiding in her and Eleana's room, Bre chewed her lip as she got ready for church, putting on a small summer dress and sandals along with her purse. It was a tad bit chilly for august so she got her jean jacket on as well. Bre always went to church. If there was one thing about herself that she took pride in, it was her faith. Her family taught her morals and that whenever she was down or confused, she could always count on God and Faith. Most people didn't believe that, but she did.

Walking down the steps, Leo met her at the bottom and she raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" it was then she noticed him dressed in a trench coat and giant hat. "Oh right…..my new church buddy."

The last time Bre went to church, she had almost gotten mugged, lucky for her Leo had been following her home from the roof tops. After a heated argument, Leo had convinced her to let him come with her. Splinter gave his blessing as well, saying how proud he was that Leo had taken an interest in religion, even if Leo was only doing it for Bre.

"Ready my lady?" he asked with a playful charm. Bre chuckled, sensing the situation before was done and over with.

"Ready." The two headed out and walked down the sewer way to the church. As they walked, Leo began to ask her questions.

"So, let me ask you, why do you still go to church? I mean is it an honor thing for you?" he asked curiously.

"You can say that….I just always remembers my whole family, especially my parents and grandpa saying to always go to mass," she smiled at the memory. "And that Faith is the most powerful asset someone can have."

Leo thought for a minute. "Never thought of it that way."

"Does Master Splinter teach you guy's religion?" she asked curiously. "Not in a rude way of asking, just curious."

He smiled softly. "Splinter taught us that there is a God and that we were made to protect the city and our family from harm. And that God has a plan for all of us, and a destiny. He doesn't go into depth about it, but all of us, including Big Bad Boy Raph, believe in what splinter says now."

Bre chuckled. "I'm guessing Raph had a difficulty understanding this in the past?"

Leo nodded. "Yes, as a teenager he had a lot of anger, which was mostly confusion." he sighed. "It's in the past though, and now we look forward to the future." he smiled softly.

She nodded. "Well said Leo, well said," she sighed. "I remember being confused like that. Wondering why God made so much evil happen in the world and what I was to do….then I prayed, talked to my theology teachers and family and I found my answer."

"And what is that?" he asked, looking at her. Bre stopped and looked at him with a light in her eyes.

"That God made all of us with free will. We have the free will to stop this evil in our world and make it a better place. He gave us free will to love him ourselves. He could have made everyone good, but that would take away free will."

They continued walking and Leo thought about a lot what Bre had said. This girl, who one minute could be having Mikey teacher her how to belch the ABC's, and the next have a deep soul and spirit toward the world around her. "That's very beautiful, what you just said Bre." he said honestly, linking his strong arm with her tiny one, making her stomach flutter.

"Thank you," she blushed as they kept walking in silence. "Leo, I have another question, but it's not intended to be rude at all."

Leo smiled. "Shoot,"

"What do you pray for when you meditate? I hear that mediation is a type of prayer, or am I wrong?"

Leo shook his head. "No you are right in a way. It relaxes the mind, but it also allows you to be connected with the earth around you, to let your spirit and soul connect with everything around you. And usually when you do this, you can pray." He explained. "I pray that you and Eleana will get your justice for what has happened to you, I pray for the people we are not able to save when we patrol. I pray that after we do save some civilians that they return home safely to their families. I pray that the ones who cause such pain and evil will get there justice one day, and I pray in thanks that my family and friends are alive today."

Bre's heart melted as he described his prayers, his gratitude and wished with such passion in his voice. She smiled softly and knew that if her family met Leo, they would immediately love him, not matter what he looked like. She not only saw him as a friend, but a warrior and protector to all with a loving heart.

"You know what I pray for everyday?" she asked. Leo shook his head softly, waiting for her to answer. "I pray for forgiveness of my sins, the strength to forgive those who have hurt me, and that every night, you and your brothers return home safely. "

Leo's hart melted at her words. He knew now that it wasn't just his animal that craved Bre's body, it was his heart and soul that craved Bre herself. Her personality, her spirit, her mind, and most importantly, her heart. He smiled as they neared the entrance to the sewer lid that lead to the church.

"I _am_ pretty excited to go into the church, will you teach me how to pray the way you do?" Leo asked softly, helping her up.

"Of course, and when we get back, will you teach me how you pray?" she asked, referring to mediation. Leo smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely"

Bre smiled and climbed up and Leo followed behind her, ignoring the sight from underneath her and trying not to stare at the yellow panties he'd caught a glimpse of. And right before entering the Lord's house…

"God, forgive me…." He muttered to himself as they managed to climb out and sneak inside the church as the choir began its hymns of praise.

**Meanwhile…**

Don and Eleana had been reading and working on researching ever since Splinter assigned them the task. Eleana just heard Leo and Bre walk out, heading who knows where. Eleana was bent over the work table, looking through each of the books that lay out.

"Aye! Stick a fork in me! I can't figure this out without my head exploding!" she groaned and rested on the lab chair.

Donnie chuckled and nodded. "Me too and nice visual aid" he yawned a little and rubbed his eyes.

Eleana noticed his yawn and sighed "Hey, bud, take a nap ok? I'll have a fresh brew of coffee waiting for you when you're done." she suggested standing up.

"Sounds inviting but—"

"No buts! Now get! Scoot your boot to the lab bed!" she gently helped him out of the chair and helped him lay his exhausted body on the bed. Donnie immediately passed out on the bed as Eleana smiled and left the lab, shutting the door gracefully behind her.

She entered the living room where Raph was watching TNT and Mikey was sleeping in a deep slumber on the couch. She hoped over the couch and landed next to Raph.

"_Hola guapo_," she smiled.

Raph smirked and gave her a playful shove. "Hey twiddle dee, where's twiddle _nerd_?" he chuckled.

Eleana rolled her eyes. "Sleeping like a baby, just like Mikey" she cooed softly. "Where did Leo and Bre go?"

"He took her to church," he said, flipping through the channels. Eleana nodded and turned her head to the TV.

"Mind If I rest here for a while before dinner?"

"Be my guest," he shrugged with a sigh as he stopped on a old sitcom, leaning back against the couch. Eleana leaned back as well and used her hands to try and massage her own shoulders. Raph noticed this and after much internal debating, stood up and went up behind her.

"Need help doll?" he raised an eyebrow above her.

Eleana smirked back and closed her eyes, dropping her hands to her lap. "Be my guest," she repeated, mimicking what he said earlier.

He chuckled and placed his big rough hands on her delicate shoulders before moving his thumbs into them. He noticed how tense she was and couldn't help but find it overall…arousing. Eleana bit her bottom lip, making Raph's eyes darken as his hands moved a little underneath her shirt to get some more of the kinks out. Without warning, she let out a moan and that was all it took for Raph. He rushed out of the room, leaving a confused Eleana.

"Raph?" she shouted his name softly and followed him, only to be greeted by the bathroom door shut and locked. "Raph, you ok?"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine, I just uh….realized I need to shower badly, I'll be out before dinner." He cursed mentally and started the shower, turning it as cold as possible.

Eleana sighed, afraid it was her doing and walked back down the stairs, beginning to make dinner and coffee for Don. Thirty minutes had passed with Eleana making "breakfast" for dinner for the family, since April and Casey would be coming down and she had been craving scrambled eggs and sausage for a while.

Eleana turned to See Raph coming into the kitchen. He coughed awkwardly and walked toward her. "Hey listen, about what happened earlier…I uh I just—"

"Sshhh" she placed a finger to his beak, as he desperately tried to ignore the fluttering of his stomach and lower shell he got from one simple gesture. "No need to explain; let's just forget it,_ comprende_s?" She removed her finger and returned to making the sausage gravy.

He nodded with a smirk. "Got it, so…uh…need any help?"

"Umm, right now can you mince the mushrooms?" she gave a playful grin. "A sword boy like you can handle chopping right?"

He gave a playful glare. "My sai's are not made fer cooking" he got another knife and started to cut the mushrooms then stopped when he realized something and groaned in frustration. "What does mince mean anyway?"

She rolled her eyes and walked over. "Step aside senor, watch and learn from the master" she winked and grabbed the tray, pulling it in front of her as she flipped the knife in between her fingers and with rapid speed, cut the mushrooms up in little pieces, then cut those pieces into tinier pieces.

Raph whistled low as he watched the whole thing before him. The way she performed the mincing looked like an art, like when he would practice with his sai's in the dojo, or even when his brothers trained with their weapons. He watched in amazement as she sprinkled the mushrooms over the egg, then chopping up more vegetables in the omelet she was currently making. The whole process was beautiful in his eyes.

She smiled in satisfaction and looked over to see a weird look on Raph's face and frowned. "What?" she asked.

Raph shook his head and coughed awkwardly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Nuthin, nuthin at all" he looked at the ground as if he took a sudden interest in the tiles.

Eleana rolled her eyes and started setting the table. Raph helped her as well, his body bumping against her's a little which would result in both of them blushing. Pretty soon the two were joking around like old friends.

"Ok so be honest, did Mikey really make you pee your shell?" Eleana laughed.

Raph chuckled. "Yeah, the little bastard dipped my hand in warm water" he shook his head. "I got pay back though…."

"Oh dear, should I ask?" she mocked fear.

"What, I didn't hurt the kid….much"

Eleana rolled her eyes with a chuckled and held out a spoon. "Try this, tell me if it tastes good" she asked. Raph gave her a questionable look.

"I don't know, how do I know it ain't poison?"

Eleana rolled her eyes. "Come on my mucho Tortuga, open up, here comes the train" she smirks and makes train noises as she nears the spoon to his lips.

Raph rolled his eyes and took a taste of the sausage and gravy. Eleana slipped the spoon out of his mouth, biting her lip a little. She couldn't help it, when he did that simple gesture it sent butterflies in her stomach. This was something Dirk never did with her.

"Hmmm pretty good" he smiles and nods in approval, bringing Eleana out of her thoughts. She smiled and cleaned the spoon thoroughly before spinning the gravy and sausage.

"Alright, so ya can cook, be a nurse, what else can ya do? Or were you bred to be a Mexican mama?" Raph jumped on the counter, smirking as he teased her.

Eleana playfully shoved him and chuckled. "I can play guitar and sing actually" she explained.

"Really, maybe you could play for me?" he asked with a hint of shyness in his voice that sounded odd coming from big bad Raphael.

Eleana smiled softly. "Sure, maybe after dinner" she started placing the food on the table when Donnie walked in with a rested smile. "Someone had a good rest" Eleana smirked at him, handing him a cup of coffee.

Donnie hugged her tightly, surprising her as she patted the back of his shell awkwardly but still friendly like. Donnie released her but not after getting a good whiff of her hair, a motion that was noticed by Raph. "You were right, it's just what the doctor ordered" he noticed Raph and his smile vanished into a thin line. "Excuse me Raph, I need to get a napkin" his darken eyes on Raph.

Raph narrowed his eyes a little toward him as well as he hoped off, never taking his eyes off of his brother. "Of course" he said. "After you do that…I wanna talk to you in the living room"

Donnie frowned as he grabbed a napkin and coffee and followed his red banded brother out of the kitchen. Eleana sighed, wishing she could follow and see what was going on, but decided against it and continued fixing fruit salad.

Once outside in the living room, Raph turned to face Donnie. Mikey was still deep asleep and they knew he wouldn't be waking up until April and Casey arrived. "Bro, I think you need to lay off a little, If Leo and my season has already started, you know damn well that yours in tow" he seethed out of his teeth.

Donnie simply rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee. "If you had control for the whole night with a female in your arms, I think I'll be ok with her in my lab for a few hours while researching"

Raph growled. "Take. More. Drugs" his voice sounded on the verge of yelling, his eyes turning a deeper shade of Amber, showing his anger. "I could NOT be more serious right now"

Donnie growled out. "Don't tell me what to do, I can do whatever I want…you're turning into a Leo" he accused.

"And your turning into a stupid rebellious hothead who cares nothing but himself!" he shouted out quietly, as to not draw any attention to anyone in the room.

Donnie smirked and stepped back. "Sound familiar Raphael?" and with that, he turned on his heel and headed to his lab to clean before dinner.

Raph fought the urge to pummel his brother. Donnie was like this while in season. Far from the gentle and sweet genius everyone loved, he turned dangerous. With Raph, it isn't a surprise that he becomes violent while in heat, but for Donnie, it's like a whole new turtles has possessed the purple banded terrapin. He knew he would have to keep a close eye on Donnie and Eleana. He loved Donnie to death and Eleana? Well, his animal side sure did lust for her, as for him personally….his heart was beginning to warm up and invite the beautiful Latino women into his stone cold walls.

Dinner was going along great, without the turtles though. Turns out, there was a big bust down on Eastern and Boulevard involving the purple dragons. They had rushed out with Mikey shouting the whole way, "But I wanted eggs!" Casey had decided to join them so that left the girls, April, her unborn child. Splinter had retired to his room to let the women talk amongst themselves. They pleaded him to join them but he refused kindly, saying he wanted to rest. They were currently eating and talking amongst themselves, simply enjoying each other's company.

"So April, what's the gender of the baby?" Bre asked curiously.

The red headed woman sighed and rubbed her 5 month old stomach. "Well, today we found out its going to be a boy! Much to Casey's joy" she chuckled.

Eleana squealed excitedly. "Oh congratulations! You guys already decorating the spare room?"

April nodded. "Yes, we already have the walls colored yellow" she smiled.

Bre raised her eyebrows. "Yellow? I'm sorry but I have lived with three little brothers and not ONE of them had yellow wall paper"

Eleana and April chuckled. "Well yes, but we painted it before discovering the gender, not the smartest idea" she shrugged shyly.

"Oh don't listen to Bre, she's Irish, she's too drunk to know what she say's" Eleana teased at Bre, before popping a piece of egg in her mouth.

Bre made a face at Eleana before laughing. "I deserve that from all the Mexican jokes I make"

April laughed. "Hey now Eleana, I am 100% Irish, so don't hate"

"Oh yeah" Bre and April high five, both smirking at Eleana. Eleana stuck her tongue out at the two.

"Well, who knows maybe the turtles could be Mexican huh?"

Bre laughed. "Raph maybe, Mikey, possibly, but Leo and Donnie no way!"

"I always wondered what there ethnicity would be?" April pondered in thought.

"Me too, I pictured Mikey as a California surfer dude" Eleana gave her input. Both girls nodded in agreement.

"So true" Bre agreed. "Leo would defiantly be Asian decent"

"Oh yes" April laughed in agreement.

"And Donnie…anyone else think he is the whitest guy ever?" Eleana laughed. April laughed as well but Bre glared.

"HEY! If anyone is the whitest person ever, it is ME!" she showed her pure white arm to show them. The women laughed hard.

"I said whitest guy Bre" Eleana rolled her eyes at Bre who made a face in return. April kept laughing and snorted a couple of times.

"Oh you girls just kill me" All three stopped there laugh attack and settled down as they continued eating.

"Hey guys, maybe we shouldn't be making fun of each other's races ya know...I mean, like Mexicans, Irish folks, and guessing the guys ethnicity…Isn't that wrong?" Bre questioned all of the sudden.

All three stared at each other in silence before bursting out of laughter. "Oh good one Bre" Eleana laughed, holding her stomach to settle it down.

"Oh I think my baby jumped from laughing so hard" April put, making the girls laugh more. All women enjoyed the rest of the evening with fun filled laughs, jokes, and eating the rest of the food.

**R&R**

**Oh and I am sorry if anyone was offended at the end of the chapter. I am indeed Irish, so yeah, I know for a fact we can get pretty clueless, not all of us, but most of my family and my friends who are Irish, yes lol. Anyway, TAG **_**XxBlackdawnxX**_** you're it now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all!**

**I'm disappointed in you fans! IceCreamPopStar and I haven't been getting ANY reviews for these lightning fast updates we've been doing!**

**Reward the authors!**

**Leave reviews!**

**WE ENJOY IT! (cuz we have nothing better to do with our lives…)**

**Chapter 9**

**Raph's POV**

We raced across the rooftops in the cool night air. As we headed toward the heart of the city where the Purple Dragon punks had been spotted, my mind was spinning with thoughts; all of them concerning Eleana.

First off, I couldn't believe how Donnie had been acting around her lately. It was hard to admit that he _did_ act like _myself _during his season, but with Eleana around, it was a whole different story. He was being a total smartass with his remarks, and I couldn't stand the way he'd get close to her in front of me just to be douche. In fact, I still couldn't get my head around the fact that Donnie even liked Eleana at all. I mean, there was no reason not to…she was smart, beautiful, funny, sweet…

I wanted to kick myself. Who _wouldn't _have fallen for her? Those were all the reasons I felt the way I did. I couldn't help but be overprotective. I wanted her to be mine and only mine. I was lucky though, had Bre not been around, Leo would've probably been into her too. Mikey…well he wasn't mature enough. End of story.

Then there were Master Splinter's visions. Something in my gut told me that Eleana was in trouble, and whatever she'd dreamt about had been a premonition, and not just any old nightmare. What scared me even more was not the fact that she was in danger, something that killed me enough as it was, but the fact that _I _was just as much as risk as getting hurt as she was. Something was coming, and according to the screaming in Eleana's nightmare, I might die trying to protect her…

"…So how's the research coming, Don?" Leo asked as we ran. I tuned back into the real world to hear Donnie's smug response.

"Eleana and I haven't come up with much _yet, _but I have to say, she's amazed me with her level of intelligence." I glanced at Don out of the corner of my eye and found him glaring at me. "And I'm sure she could amaze me with a lot of other things."

"Don that's not what I—"

I didn't give Leo a chance to finish. Donnie's crude remark had pushed me over the edge and I charged him, pinning him against an air conditioning unit by the throat.

"Alright, asswipe, that took a lot of balls!" I hissed through clenched teeth. "Don't ya _dare_ talk about Eleana like that!"

"Ooh looks like I struck a nerve with that one didn't I?" Don teased cruelly. "What, _Raphael, _afraid I got somewhere with her before you did?"

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted and wound up to punch in square in the face. I felt Leo's strong grip on both my arms as he pulled me off of Don. Then he grabbed us both by the backs of our necks and shoved us toward the glass steeple protruding from the center of the building.

"WOULD YOU BOTH KNOCK IT OFF?" He yelled angrily. "LOOK AT YOURSELVES!" Leo shoved us at our reflections again so we could see all three pairs of hormonally darkened eyes. "Our seasons are getting the best of us. We can't do this. We might hurt one of the girls!"

Shockingly, Don broke free of Leo's grasp and shoved him hard. "Shut the FUCK up, Leo! You've got Bre ALL to yourself! If only you knew what it was like to have to fight someone off for a girl!" He gave me another hard shove and I restrained from knocking his lights out.

"GUYS!" Mikey yelled. The three of us glanced at him, who looked just about ready to jump in and tear us off of one another. "Maybe I haven't been hit with a dose of _the_ _wants _yet, but that doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about. Yeah, it's obvious who likes who, but we can't let the dudettes come between us. I see Bre and Eleana as lil' sisters and I'm _fine _with that, but you gotta control yourselves! Dating 101, you let the girl choose who she wants to be with, and don't come on too strong…or so I've heard…"

Leo, Donnie, and I all took deep breaths before straightening from our attack positions. Leo slapped Mikey's back in a kind of big-brotherly-love way and smirked. "Once again you've straightened us out, Mikey. I'm proud of you." Mikey grinned the cheesiest grin I'd ever seen and beamed at Leo.

I turned to Don. "Look Don, it's clear we both got feelings for Eleana, but Mikey's right. We gotta let her choose and we _definitely _can't kill each other over her. I'm sorry for attacking ya. But come on man, enough with the behind my back shit and the comments."

Don sighed and ran his hand over the back of his neck. I could see his eyes clearing. "I know I know, I'm sorry, too. It's just the season. This isn't me. Alright, Eleana's fair game. We let her choose."

"And for all we know it, Bre and Eleana might not even be ready for relationships. It's too soon after they ended things with their fiancés."

"_EX-_fiancés." Don and I said together, exchanging an awkward glance.

"Dudes, I'm sure there's a lot of junk we're _all _not ready for… Look…" Mikey said from the edge of the rooftop and simply pointed. Rushing over, Leo, Donnie, and I joined him to find the NYC Museum of History crawling with Foot Ninjas. Around the doorways and main entrances were clearly Purple Dragon punks breaking and entering.

"Well boys, their playing our song." I snickered and took a dive off of the ledge of the building.

"Don't quote Hellboy just 'cause you're the one in red!" Mikey called after me as the rest followed close behind.

We watched the museum silently from the rooftop of a department store building across the street.

"What are they up to now…" Leo mumbled as we watched Foot diving in through windows and Purple Dragons entering the building in packs.

"It looks like they're looting the place," Don replied. "Not an out-of-the-ordinary thing for them."

"Yeah but why the hell are the Purple Dragons and Foot workin' togetha?" I asked. I strained my eyes to look at the activity at the front doors of the museum. Another pack of Purple Dragons stalked inside carrying chains and lead pipes. Jeez, for wanted to rob a museum, they weren't being very discrete.

I almost didn't notice as a man stepped through the doors, staring out into the night; a tall, lean, good looking man with messy brown hair wearing jeans and a brown leather jacket. He looked strangely…_familiar._

"_Ho-ly shit…"_

"Raph, what?" Leo snapped, obviously sick of my language.

"That's Eleana's ex-fiancé,"

"_WHAT?" _the three of them gasped and squeezed in around me to get a good view of the guy. At this point, another man had joined him. This one wore all black and had spikey, gelled black hair.

"Son of a bitch…" Leo breathed.

"Don't tell me," Don said flatly. "That one's Bre's ex-fiancé."

"You guessed it," Leo replied.

"Boys, were are in a deep load of cow shit." Mikey said emotionlessly, staring intently at the two men having a calm conversation across the street.

"That we are, Mikey, that we are." Don answered. I got up and began to move toward the museum.

"Raph, where do you think you're going?" Leo shot at me, ready to chase after me. I ignored him and continued on my way.

"I got a date with the douche across the street. Last time I saw him I forgot to knock out _all _of his teeth."

Within seconds I'd managed to reach the rooftop of the cathedral-like museum and wasn't surprise to find my brothers close behind me.

"You didn't think you were gonna kick ass alone, did ya bro?" Mikey smiled before the four of eyes left through an open glass panel in the skylight and landed in the museum below. Immediately, there were shouts of alarm from the thugs and ninjas and we fought them off easily as the attempted to beat us down. I almost smiled as I fought, finally happy to relieve some stress by knocking some heads.

"STOP!" came a loud shout and immediately the Purple Dragons and Foot jumped back, forming a silent circle around us.

"The Hell?" I blurted, wondering who had given the order that made our enemies jump like puppets on strings.

Suddenly the two men we saw earlier outside—the ex-fiancés—had entered the circle and stood before us like cocky punks. Realization of who me and Leo were hit both of them like a brick wall as their eyes widened in shock.

"YOU!" they both shouted, ready to pounce on me and Leo.

"You're the fuckin' freak who stole Bre," the spikey haired one directly at Leo as he whipped a=out a hand gun, ready to open fire.

"WAIT!" the other one yelled and wrapped his hand around the gun, preventing the trigger from going off.

"Well I don't need much of an introduction, do I?" I sneered gesturing toward the bandaged hand at his side. The brown haired man moved his wounded hand behind his back and glared at me. Then he addressed the other man with the gun. "Let's not waste our time, we have what we need."

After a second, the gunman lowered his weapon and tucked it back into the waistband of his black jeans. "You're right, Shredder has plans for them anyway."

"SHREDDER?!" the four of us yelled, wide eyed. The two men smirked.

"Oh yeah," the one with the gun snickered. "He's got big plans for you four _and _the little bitches, so you better watch 'em carefully." The two turned to leave when Leo stepped forward.

"I hope you don't think you can just walk out with whatever you've stolen,"

The gunman turned back to him, grabbed something from his pocket and raised his fist in the air.

"Dickhead, you ain't got a choice," and with that he threw whatever he had concealed in his fist onto the ground, smoke exploding up around us all and concealing the entire room in a murky darkness.

The smoke stung my eyes and I couldn't help but cough. "Dammit!" I yelled when the smoke cleared and the entire museum was empty except for us four turtles.

"I hate it when they do that!" Mikey whined, wiping his burning and tearing eyes.

"Hey," Don said quietly. "Everything looks fine here, it's like nothing was stolen."

"So they definitely weren't looting randomly," Leo replied, stepping into the next room to look around. "Wait a minute, look over here." We followed Leo into an exhibit filed with ancient artifacts. There were huge statues of snake and bird heads hissing with open mouths, idols of flat-nosed people, and engraved pottery centered around a single glass case that had been smashed open.

"This is the Aztec Empire exhibit," Donnie noted, reading off a fancy designed sign that hung above the doorway. "Looks like whatever was in this case was the only thing they were after."

"Question is: what was in here?" I said and headed toward the case, stepping over shards of broken glass. I read the small sign that hung from an empty pedestal inside the case. "Diadem of Mia-hua-somethin' somethin'." I read, unable to pronounce the last word. Don came to stand next to me.

"Hmm, a diadem. That's odd. What would they Foot and Purple Dragons want with a diadem?"

"You mean what would _Shredder _want with a diadem…" Leo corrected grimly. We all shuddered at the thought of our worst enemy having returned.

"I need to get back to the lab ASAP, Leo." Don said as we all headed to the back exit. In the distance I could hear police sirens and I knew we needed to get out of there before being seen. "Eleana and I need to figure out what this is all about about…and I'm dreading what we'll find…"

**Later that Night…**

**Eleana's POV**

"I've got it!" Don yelled triumphantly, slamming his hands down on a large open book. The book looked ancient, the pages yellowed parchment with hand written ink text. I could see the front and back covers were made from thick flaps of dark red leather. One of Donnie's ancient myth books, I assumed.

"What?" I asked nervously. I was scared to hear what the connection was between me and my nightmares, Bre, the stolen artifact from the museum…and Jake _and_ _Dirk _was. I still couldn't believe that Dirk had once again popped into my life, and this time on the side of the turtles' worst enemies, the Foot and Purple Dragons.

The Purple Dragons were a notorious gang; NYC's most dangerous, so I'd heard of them before. But the Foot? Ninjas? And who was Shredder? I didn't understand any of it. It all sounded like some bad comic book plot line. I was anxious to know what Jake and Dirk were doing with the Foot and Purple Dragons, and what it had to do with me and Bre.

Donnie grabbed the book in one hand and my arm in the other. "Come on!" he barked and dragged me into the living room where Raph, Bre, Leo, Mikey, and Master Splinter stood in frantic conversation. Bre was obviously shaken by the guys' account of running into him, Dirk, the Foot, and Purple Dragons at the museum. Leo stood protectively close to her, making me smirk. That's when Raph's gaze caught my eye, and we stared at each other as Donnie and I entered the room. He was obviously concerned for me, and when Donnie and I came close enough, he was at my side in a second.

"Ya ok?" he whispered into my ear as Donnie began frantically explaining that he'd found a connection to the stolen artifact and Bre and I. I nodded faintly.

"_Si,"_ I breathed and slipped my hand into his. It instantly tightened around my own and he nuzzled my ear warmly. I couldn't help but lean my head toward him. Something big was going to happen, and with Dirk involved, I felt more vulnerable than ever. It was obvious now that Raph and I had feelings for each other, and with this crisis at bay, I might've needed him more than I wanted to admit.

"Donnie, Donnie, slow down. What's all this about some ancient legend?" Leo broke the quiet murmur to silence as he sat down on the couch, closely followed by Bre. Master Splinter sat stiffly in the recliner, Raph and I took the loveseat where he still held my hand, and Mikey sat on the floor. Donnie stood in the middle of the living room, reopening the book. Before he began to speak, I could see him glaring at my hand being cradled in Raph's as he fumbled with the pages of the book. From across the room, I could see Master Splinter doing the same, eyeing Raph and I carefully. I had a feeling in my gut that he and Raph's would definitely be having words that night…

"So, based on the artifact that was stolen from the museum by Bre and Eleana's ex-fiancés, I was able to find an ancient Aztec legend that seems to fit our rising conflict. Eleana's been having nightmares, Master Splinter's been having visions that something big is coming our way that involves both Eleana _and _Bre, the Foot and Purple Dragons are mobile and definitely up to something, and then there's the artifacts that were stolen tonight by…uh…"

"_Jake,"_

"_And Dirk," _Bre and I replied solemnly. Raph squeezed my hand and I noticed that Leo cautiously wrapped his arm around Bre to console her. She accepted it openly and scooted closer to him.

"Can you describe the artifact that was stolen, Donatello?" Splinter asked. Donnie nodded.

"Well it was something called the Diadem of Miahuaxochitl—"

"Mia-hua-_WHAT?" _Mikey blurted out. Splinter gave him a fierce stink eye that actually surprised me before Donnie sighed and continued.

"_Miahuaxochitl_," he repeated. "She was the queen of the Aztec emperor Montezuma. They lived around approximately 1440 to 1469 AD. Now, the diadem was obviously a sort of crown that belonged to Miahuaxochitl while she reigned as queen with Montezuma."

"Okay, Don, but what does any of this have to do with us?" I asked, almost shaking with anxiety.

"I'm getting there. Trust me, this gets interesting." Don reassured me before returning to his explanation. "If any one of us were to go online, we'd find lists of the gods and goddesses worshipped by the Aztec people. Among them, we'd find Mictlancihuatl."

"Mictlancihuatl?" Bre asked.

"Yes,"

"What is it with all these jacked up names?" Mikey blurted once again. He received a prompt smack from Splinter.

"Who is he the god of?" Raph asked grimly. Donnie took a breath.

"She. And she's the one and only goddess of the Aztec Underworld."

My heart skipped a beat. "_Shit…"_

"According to Aztec religious ceremonies, Mictlancihuatl was offered numerous sacrifices of gold, fine food and drink, lots of different things. But it turns out that when Queen Miahuaxochitl came into power, she stopped the offerings to Mictlancihuatl and all the other female goddesses out of jealousy.

The legend states that when Queen Miahuaxochitl ordered this, the goddess Mictlancihuatl became enraged, and came upon the queen and possessed her by cursing her diadem."

"Oh my God…" Bre gasped.

"The goddess first appeared to Montezuma in a dream warning him of the consequences his wife would face for her actions. _BUT! _According to my book of Aztec legends here, she also left him with a riddle: _He who is to find what has been lost shall be cursed, and through him, he shall bring about the beginning of the end, and the end of his world, and the beginning of the next. _Now, apart from that riddle, what happened was the queen of course was possessed by Mictlancihuatl, and in attempt to free her from the curse, he killed her._"_

But instead of the possession ending right there and then, Montezuma's line of daughters were cursed as well, and he was forced to kill them too, from oldest to youngest. From then on, it spread like a disease. The daughters of Montezuma's oldest daughters were possessed as well, and when those were killed, the second oldest's daughters were killed too. You can guess how the rest goes. Obviously there would've been too much killing to do to finally stop the possessions, so Montezuma's female blood line still carries the curse. And the blood line _DOES _still exist to this day."

"So how does this connect to me and Bre?" I asked quietly. Donnie cleared his throat.

"Well…don't get mad, but I did a little snooping on …"

"Donnie…you're joking right…" I choked. He solemnly shook his head.

"I wish I was…Eleana, with you being of Hispanic descent, it only made sense. You're not Mexican, you're Aztec, and you're of Montezuma's blood line. Meaning…you're an Aztec Queen…and…"

"I'm cursed…" I breathed. No one spoke for a good minute. I stared into Raph's amber eyes, tears pooling in my own. "I'm gonna be possessed by the Goddess of Hell…the wife of the goddamn devil…"

"Is there any way of knowing when this will happen?" Splinter asked gravely.

"If my approximations are correct, the nightmare was a warning. It certainly wasn't the last of those dreams, and they're going to get more numerous. Whatever you saw was the Other Side trying to break the barrier between our worlds." Donnie explained. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I felt dead, completely lifeless. Raph pulled me into his arms.

"I'm gonna protect ya," he whispered.

"What about Bre?" Leo asked. Donnie hesitated before continuing.

"I did some more research on the museum's history, the history of the diadem, and Bre's family tree. It turns out that Bre's great-grandfather was a paleontologist."

"Fuck," Bre said flatly.

"As you may have guessed, he found the diadem in a dig while excavating the Aztec Temples and had it curated at the museum. This is where that riddle comes in."

"_He who is to find what has been lost shall be cursed, and through him, he shall bring about the beginning of the end, and the end of his world, and the beginning of the next." _Bre said, looking just as pale as I felt. "So what does that mean I am?"

"According to these Aztec rituals I found, your grandfather was cursed to be the portal needed to bring Mictlancihuatl's Underworld into this world."

"Meaning I'm the portal." Bre whispered. She looked at me and gave me a sad smile, a single tear falling down her check. "I knew we met for a reason…"

"So what does this all mean Donnie," Leo demanded.

"We're not gonna lose our girls." Raph said strongly.

"Eleana is eventually going to be possessed by the Aztec Goddess of the Underworld. In order to bring the Underworld to this world, Bre has to become the portal through some kind of ancient ritual. Your ex-fiancés are obviously working with the Foot and Purple Dragons to ensure that this all happens, and—"

"Shredder's back," Mikey gasped.

"And I think what he's looking for is the power of a Goddess, a world of chaos in his control…" Don looked at me grimly. "…And a queen."

I could only let out a sharp breath of shock. I looked at Raph to Bre, to Donnie to Leo, to Mikey and to Splinter. They were my family now, and they would all die because of me. I stood up, shaking violently. Not out of fear, but out of anger.

"I don't care what that bitch on the Other Side wants. She can't have my body, she can't have Bre. She can't have the earth, and she definitely can't take any of you from me." I walked to Bre and took her by the hands, standing her up and pulling her into my arms. Despite my anger, and definitely out of her fear, we couldn't help but crying into each other's shoulders. "I promise I'll fight it as long as I can."

"Ditto," Bre sobbing and squeezed me tighter. Around us, I felt Raph at my back, Leo holding Bre with his hand squeezing my arm, Donnie in between Raph and Leo, Mikey squished in somewhere trying to get in on the hug and Splinter's gently hands on mine and Bre's heads.

"We are a family, and we will protect one another from this evil that is to come. I must meditate for guidance now, and I suggest all get much rest. We will not be broken by fear and anxiety. We will continue to live with happiness guiding our hearts. Above all, we _will _fight this." Splinter spoke strongly, his words empowering all of us and me feel invincible. Our hug broke apart and we bowed before Splinter. We all needed sleep.

"Goodnight Master," Leo said as the six of us headed for the stairs.

"Goodnight my sons and daughters," Splinter said. "Raphael, I would like to speak with you privately."

Raph gave me a reassuring smirk before squeezing my hands a last time and heading the opposite direction towards Splinter's dojo. I stood at the foot of the stairs, watching him for a moment before continuing upstairs towards the bed rooms. I had some thinking to do too… and quite a bold move up my sleeve.

**Meanwhile…**

**Raph's POV**

I walked into the dojo where Master Splinter stood with his back to me, lighting candles for meditation. I slid the door closed gently and approached him, kneeling and bowing my head.

"Ya wanted to talk to me?" Splinter said nothing and continued to light candles. I bit my lip. "This is about me and Eleana ain't it?" Splinter's hand froze in the middle of lighting a candle, and he turned to me quickly, blowing out the flame at the end of the long wooden match.

"Raphael we must discuss this matter thoroughly—"

"I already know what ya gonna say." I cut him off and stood up, a little agitated and not wanting to argue with him too about Eleana. "Ya gonna tell me it ain't gonna work out and that I can't be with her, is that it? Masta Splinta I'm sorry but for once, I _can't _follow the orders ya gonna give me. I like Eleana. I really really like her. And don't say I just got feelin's and urges 'cause of my season. That ain't it. Nobody's ever made me feel this way. It's like I'm findin' this part of me I never knew and it's all 'cause of her. I mean, she makes me smile; genuinely smile! Nobody's ever done that to me before! And I ain't never been happy for more than an hour. The whole time she's been here I've been nothin' but happy! All I wanta do is protect her and take care of her. I don't want anythin' bad to happen to her. I feel like if she leaves, or she gets hurt…my hearts just gonna burst and I'll never be the same. I'm sorry Fatha, ya know I love ya and I'll do anythin' you tell me to, but if ya tell me not to like Eleana…I just can't obey ya this time…"

Splinter stood there and stared at me, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. I prepared for him to yell at me, disown me and tell me to leave and never come back. I waited and waited until finally, he simply smiled at me, tears forming in his eyes.

"There it is,"

I was confused beyond belief. What the hell was he talking about? Wasn't he going to yell at me for disrespecting him? Maybe slap me around a bit? "Masta I don't understand."

"Raphael, long I have waited for the day a woman would come into your life and bring forth your other half. I dreaded the woman who could break you and make a fool of my son, and I feared that Eleana was that woman. Instead, she has proven that she the one you need. Like a cherry blossom in the cold spring months, Eleana has brought you warmth and sunlight, and caused you to bloom. I will not separate the two of you; you have both proven yourselves to me. I know you will be happy, my son." Splinter said to me and kissed my forehead. He turned his back to me once more and continued lighting his candles with a newly struck match and began to hum an old Japanese folk song. I breathed a sigh of relief and with a smile, left the dojo and headed to my room.

I felt like a king. I couldn't believe Splinter had approved if me and Eleana. We weren't really even official yet and he still approved. I couldn't help but smile. The world was about to go to Hell, literally, but I felt amazing. I would fight for Eleana from every evil in this world and all the other ones, and I would be able to do it while making her mine. I was in such a good mood; I wasn't even expecting the surprise that awaited me when I got to my room.

As I closed my bedroom door behind me, I turned to see Eleana standing in my bedroom in front of the mirror on my dresser, pulling on a white and red New York Giants jersey over a pair of lacey black panties and a matching bra. I stared in amazement at her perfectly long and tan legs and her mane of long dark hair as she pulled it free from the collar of the jersey. Only then did she notice me standing there.

"_Dios! _Raph you scared me," she blushed and smiled slightly, looking at the floor as she realized I'd seen her half naked body moment ago. "I thought it would be okay if I stayed in your room again tonight. I mean, after everything we found out, I need someone to protect me while I'm asleep."

I gulped and nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah of course." I managed to choke out.

Unable to stop blushing, Eleana crossed in front of me and sat down on the edge of my bed. I still couldn't get over the fact she was wearing _only _a Giants football jersey. Without thinking, I went over and sat down next to her, quickly regretting my decision as my face began to burn.

"Raph, I just want to thank you,"

"For what?"

"For taking care of me. I mean, ever since my parents died, I really haven't had anyone to protect me."

"Well, I'll always protect ya, Eleana." I said softly, smirking a bit. She smiled warmly and bit her lip, looking down into her lap as her cheeks turned the cutest shade of pink I'd seen yet. Slowly leaning toward her, I put one hand on top of hers and the other gently on her jaw. She looked at me innocently, her deep brown eyes burning into mine. "I can't help myself around you," I whispered without realizing what I had said. Eleana leaned closer to me as I felt myself doing the same. My heart felt about ready to beat right out of my chest. I could feel her warm sweet breath against my lips. _Oh God, oh God, this is happening, this is actually happening…_

"Then don't," she whispered. I couldn't hold it any longer and leaned forward, pressing my lips against hers. She tasted so sweet, so amazing, I couldn't describe the warmth and electricity that jolted through my body. She raised her hand to grasp the back of my neck as she parted her lips slightly and allowed mine to join farther with hers. I put both arms around her back and pulled her closer to me so she was up against my chest, and suddenly I felt her stand, her lips still locked with mine, as she straddled me and sat on my lap. I ran a hand through her hair while my subconscious took over and my other hand slipped lower to cup her backside. I heard her gasp as I broke from her lips to kiss her neck.

"Raph," Eleana almost moaned. I fell back onto the sheets and rolled over so that I was crouched over her. I continued to kiss her neck as she arched her warm body against mine. Suddenly I felt like I'd been hit with a zap of electricity and I realized my animal-like desires were taking over. _I'd completely forgotten I was in my season._

I gave her neck one last long, gentle kiss before lifting my head back up to stare into her eyes. We were both breathing hard and we softly smiled at each other.

"So I guess it's official," Eleana said and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Guess so," I kissed her lips one last time before rolling over to lie next to her. She scooted up against me as I pulled the sheets over us and turned off the lamp on the nightstand to my left. In the darkness, I could feel both of our shock, embarrassment, and satisfaction of our make-out session. I smiled into the blackness and closed my eyes.

"G'night, doll."

"_Buenos noches, tortugito."_

As sleep slowly over took me, I wondered in my mind what _tortugito _meant.

_My Little Turtle._


	10. Chapter 10

**Howdy fans! Miss PopStar has been quite the busy lil thing lately so she asked me to update this chapter for her! Of course my answer was HELLA YES so I hope you and enjoy! Darling BreBre will be updating soon! *cough cough* Right BreBre?**

**PS Follow me on Twitter elena_alvarez21 and Instagram elenaalvarez0721**

**FOLLOW IF YOU'RE A FAN OF MY WRITING! NOW ON WITH THIS THING!**

**Chapter 10**

Eleana woke to an empty bed, the sheets tucked neatly around her, clearly Raph's doing. The door was cracked open, letting a sliver of artificial daylight and the sound of voices at breakfast into the dark room. After running a comb through her hair and slipping into a pair of jean short shorts, she headed downstairs into the kitchen.

Donnie sat at the head of the table, reading the morning newspaper and drinking coffee, as per usual. Bre stood at the stove pouring pancake batter onto a sizzling skillet while Leo argued with Mikey at the fridge why it wasn't healthy to eat pizza for breakfast. Eleana's eyes went immediately to Raph, who leaned against the bar-style counter, munching on a piece of toast. He grinned widely as she made her way toward him.

"Good morning everyone!" Eleana announced, not taking her eyes off Raph.

"Morning, Eleana, how did you slee—" Donnie stopped abruptly as he watched Eleana and Raph exchange a good morning kiss, dropping his coffee cup and not paying attention as it shattered on the ground.

"Donnie!" Leo snapped. Mikey giggled and poked Eleana's side repeatly, making kissy faces at her and Raph. Don stood quickly, looking like he was about to scream and knock heads.

"Donnie at least stay for pancakes, they're ready." Bre said, trying to change the subject as she suggestively nudged Eleana with her shoulder as she walked past to place the platter on the table.

"Not hungry." Donnie mumbled and stormed out the room.

"We all saw that coming," Bre sighed as she set the pancake platter on the table and cover the mess on the floor with paper towels. "Both the Eleana and Raph hookup AND the Donnie meltdown."

Raph hooked his arm around Eleana's waist and pulled her against him. "I don't mind much," he said and nuzzled her cheek. "And before ya ask, Splinta Junior, we have the rat-fatha's blessing."

Leo frowned as he helped Bre shovel up the shattered mug with the broom and dust pan. "That suprises me,"

"So when are the two of you gonna get a blessing?" Eleana smirked, winking at Bre. Bre gave her a SHUT THE HELL UP I'M GONNA KILL YOU looks before looking hopingly at Leo. Something about his face made her heart drop as he glared solemnly away from her, avoiding eye contact. She felt as if a part of her had just died, but tried to shrug it away. Why should she worry, he just hadn't been looking at her at that moment. Bre walked to the sink, trying to shake off the thought by laughing at herself. What a silly thing to get upset over: Leo not having looked at her at the exact moment she expected…it was childish and stupid.

Leo fumbled with the newspaper lying on the table as Bre scrubbed the skillet vigorously with a sponge. "A blessing isn't necessary. Relationships are petty and I have more important things to worry about. We all do." He said coldly and left the room. Eleana gasped at his words, both hands already having flown to her mouth. She whipped around quickly to Bre, who had let the skillet slide from her hands and clatter into the sink. She bit her lip, trembling as her heart ached inside her chest. She dropped the sponge and ran from the kitchen to her room upstairs, letting out heartbroken sobs as she ran.

"Bre!" Eleana yelled and ran after her, leaving Raph and Mikey in the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Mikey muttered.

"What the hell crawled up Leo's ass and died? Since when has he NOT wanted Bre to be his girl?"

"Don't ask me," Mikey replied. "But there's something definitely wrong with him. Leo wouldn't just diss Bre to her face like that."

"Well I'm gonna find out what the hell is wrong with him." Raph stated firmly and followed the direction Leo had gone in, which was no doubt to the dojo. Inside, he found him meditating in the corner on a mat, his eyes squeezed shut so tightly it looked painful.

"Leo get off ya ass we need to talk. What the hell was that all about?" Raph demanded, slamming the sliding dojo door shut behind him.

"None of your business, Raphael. Leave I'm meditating."

"Meditating my ass, acting like a coward's more like it. You're damn sure it IS my business. Eleana had to go chase Bre after she ran off crying from the shit that ya said."

Leo's eyes opened quickly. "I made her cry?"

"Ya better believe it brother. That was one hell of a douche move. Ya my brother, Leo, I know ya had a thing for Bre ever since she got here, just like me with Eleana. Why the fuck did you say all that in front of her?"

"Because, Raph. I meant what I said. Love is petty and I don't need it. If Bre wants it, I'm not the one she should be hoping to get it from."

"Bullshit! I know ya too well, Leonardo. Ya know what I think? Ya hiding behind ya words. I think ya just too scared to come out and say ya got feelings for Bre."

"Oh PLEASE, Raphael. You have no idea what my thought process is with all of this."

"Yeah? Well try me. Ya might just learn I'm not just the empty shell ya think I am. If I could come out and make me and Lanie official, then I must have SOME kinda heart."

Leo sighed, his expression softening. "I'm not scared Raph. Not of love or commitment or anything like that. I…I want to be with Bre. I want nothing more than to take care of her and protect her…"

"Then why don't ya? Leo, are ya really that blind that ya haven't seen how much she's THROWN herself at ya? Lanie was hurt real bad, I know how hard it was for her to open herself up again. She and Bre are in the same boat. Think about how hard it was for Bre to like ya, and ya just threw it all away. Why would ya do that, Leo?"

"Because, Raph. I'm scared of hurting her. Look at us, Raph. Look at what we are, where we live, what we do. We're not human. I can't give Bre a normal life, and with everything she's been through, that's all I want for her. I want her to live back in the country, have a career, get married, have a family, live a normal life. She can't have that with me…being with me would just ruin that dream of her's…I don't want to be an addition to all the trouble she's had in her life. We fight crime, how could I ever put her in danger? How could I keep her worrying if I'm going to come back every night from patrols? How could I risk her safety just because of what I do? Hell Raph, we have mating seasons but we don't even know if we could mate with humans. Bre wants kids. How could I take that away from her? How could I potentially risk her health? There's just too many variables. I couldn't put her through being with me."

Raph took a breath. "Leo if she worried about all that she wouldn't of put herself out there in the first place. Bre's smart, I'm sure she's thought all that stuff over. And if she hasn't, ya figure that shit out every step of the way! Don't ya think I worry about all that when it comes to Eleana? Leo I never knew it was possible to feel the way Lanie makes me feel. Everyday I'm scared of doing something wrong when it comes to her. Especially now that we're official. But ya gotta look past it if ya really care about her. I'm SCARED out of my MIND that I'm gonna do something to hurt her or mess up what we have, but I know she trusts me enough to have taken a chance on me in the first place. A relationship is a two way street, Leo. It takes two people. Ya gonna wanta do everything for Bre, but ya BOTH have things ya gotta do to make it work. Look Leo, this is all ya decision, but I think Bre is good for ya and ya good for her. Don't mess it up by blowing her off, cause ya gonna regret it. If ya fuck up, ya call it a mistake and ya learn from it and move on. Yeah, there's a million things ya could do wrong, but there's also a million and one things ya could do right. Just think about it bro." Raph said quietly, staring intently at his brother before leaving the dojo, leaving Leo with his thoughts

His thoughts and silence.

**Meanwhile…**

Bre ran into her room and threw herself onto her head, burying her head into her pillow to muffle her sobs. She knew what Leo had said shouldn't have upset her this much, but she couldn't help it as she continued to sob. Telling herself to stop the petty emotions wouldn't help this time. She'd been so hopeful that Leo was going to turn around the heartbreak she'd had with Jake, and he'd ended up throwing it all back in her face. She tried to contain herself as she heard Eleana enter the room behind her.

"Oh Bre…" she started softly, sitting down on the bed next to her. As she gently touched Bre's shoulder, Bre shoved herself into Eleana's arms.

"How could he say something like that," Bre choked out, forgetting the self-restraint she had been trying to maintain. "How could he be so…"

"Heartless? _Mamita you no se…" _Eleana responded, stroking Bre's strawberry blonde hair. "But I do know that he didn't mean it. That definitely wasn't the honest side of Leo talking."

Bre attempted to calm herself and sniffed, trying to wipe her face. "How can you tell?" Eleana took Bre by the shoulders and forced her to sit up, staring into her eyes.

"Mamita, I've seen the way Leo looks at you. I've seen how he watches you when you pass by him. How he smiles and laughs when the two of you talk. I've seen his face when you hug him. That man couldn't be anymore head over heels than Raph is over me. Men can be pendejos, I'm not gonna lie, but when a man is two faced like that to the woman he cares about, it's cause he's trying to hide something."

"Hide something?" Bre sniffed. "Great. Now he's hiding how he feels."

"He is, but not how you think. Mamita he cares about you more than anything. Everyone can tell. But what he's trying to hide is how much he wants you. It's almost like he's trying not to let you have so much affect on him. And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because he's trying to protect you."

Bre sniffed again as Eleana wiped her cheeks lovingly. "Protect me, how?"

"By pushing you away. I know I know but that's how these pendejos think. Leo's trying to make you think he doesn't like you cause he's probably worried about problems in the long run. Mamita he's trying to kid himself and you know what, it never works. He'll realize he ain't going nowhere without you. You have nothing to worry about." Eleana said with a friendly smirk.

Bre sniffed and wiped her eyes again, letting a faint smile escape. "You really think so?"

"I KNOW so." Eleana giggled.

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Well, if it were me, I'd beat him at his own game. Play hard to get, be a little fiesty for once in your good girl life."

Bre smiled. "I don't know…do you think I should?"

"Mamita making a man a little jealous is the best weapon you have. Get out there and have fun and you'll have him on his knees." The girls grinned at each other. "Need a little coaching?"

"Girl lay it on me, I'll take notes." Bre giggled. Eleana brought her knees up on the bed, ready to give a lecture.

"It's simple, from now on you treat Leo like any normal person. Be nice, be sweet, but don't hint that you're still into him. Go to work like normal, maybe go out to dinner with a guy you know as friends, but when Leo hears it's a guy, he'll be crawling all over you like a bug."

Be thought about it, she'd never intentionally tired to make a man jealous before. She'd always striven to be a good girl. But if Eleana was right about Leo, than giving him a little push was exactly what she needed.

"Alright, I'll do it. I've got to get ready for work anyway, I'm sure I can arrange some kind of coffee date with someone who works there." Bre said standing up. Eleana stood as well and hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm always here for you, chica. Just go out there and have a little innocent fun. And don't dwell on what Leo said, he was just being stupidly male."

"Thanks, love," Bre said sweetly. "And hey, I'm really happy for you and Raph, you deserve to be happy after everything you've been through."

"Girl you act like you're not in the same boat, you deserve about as much happiness as I do, if not more. But thanks, since Raph and I got close, it's like everything that went down with Dirk is…in a past life, you know?"

"I hope I can be like that one day,"

"Oh honey, you will. You'll be cracking Leo's shell sooner than you know it," Eleana headed toward the door and winked. "Have fun at work tonight."

Bre smiled as she grabbed her towel and make up bag, heading to the shower as Eleana walked back downstairs. "I will."

**Later that night…**

The last handful of kids at the Daycare had been a nightmare. A pair of little girls had decided to experiment with the jug of glue and box of purple glitter, and now one of the five toddler-sized snack tables sparkled like saphhires. Bre sat on her knees with a paint scraper, scraping chunks of dried glue and glitter off the table, trying not to be angry with the little girls who didn't know any better.

There was a knock at the door and Josh, the night janitor, walked in with a smile.

"Well howdy there Bre, looks like ya got some work cut out for ya there."

Bre smiled. "Some little girls found the glue and glitter and decided to refurbish the table." Josh pushed his cleaning cart through the door and approached the table with a spray bottle and a rag.

"Well it'll help if ya soak the glue to get it soft again, then we can just wipe it up." Josh kneeled across the table and sprayed it down, waiting for the glue to soften. "Ya been here for a while haven't ya? Everyone else went home already. The hallways are dark."

Bre nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "I knew I couldn't just leave the table like this."

"Ahh but ya forgot, that's what I'm here for." Josh chuckled.

Bre laughed inwardly, getting a glance at the janitor. She'd only seen him in passing when leaving the Daycare at the end of the day, exchanging a simple "Goodnight" and "See you tomorrow". Josh was no doubt a country boy. She could see the tan working boots on his feet and the collar of his grey tshirt peeking up around his navy blue janitor jumpsuit. He wore a camoflauge baseball cap with the word "Nebraska" embroidered across the front. His blue eyes sparkled and his chin was covered in sandy blonde stubble. Bre had only noticed his southern twang accent now when he'd spoken to her, and she wondered why she hadn't picked up on it before.

"So," Josh started as he began to wipe up the gooey glue and glitter. "Ya just got hired here, huh? Ya new around here?"

"Kind of, it's a long story." Bre took a hesitant breath. "I had a bad split with my fiancé and now I'm…living with friends I guess you could say."

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright, I'm hanging in there, though."

"Well that's good. Ya got a steady job here, a place to crash; those are just the necessities. It'll get better from there."

"Yeah you're right,"

"And hey, if there's anything ya ever need, give me a holler. Ya know where to find me." Josh chuckled. The two stood as Josh wiped the table clean. "Well I've got this mess handled, why don't ya head on home."

"Thanks for the help, Josh." Bre said with a smile. She grabbed her coat from the first cubby next to the ones the kids used and slipped into it, grabbed her purse and headed to the door. "Have a good night."

"Yeah ya too," Josh grinned and began to spray down the rest of the tables as Bre left the room. She walked down the hallway, heading to the front door before she heard the daycare room reopen and Josh stepped out into the hallway.

"Hey Bre, I don't know if this is too soon but, I mean only if ya want to, would ya mind if I took ya out for dinner sometime? I mean, if you're not ready, we can go as friends. I wanna do something nice for ya."

Bre smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that." She could see Josh grin from across the hallway.

"Great! Um, I work tomorrow night but not Wednesday. Can I take ya out for dinner after you get off Wednesday night?"

"Yeah that'd be nice," Bre blushed. "Well I gotta run or I'm gonna miss my bus but, I'll see you Wednesday after work."

"Yeah! Yeah alright cool! See ya then, Bre!"

"See you! Have a good night!" Bre replied and rushed to her bus stop, a smile on her face as she rode home.

Wednesday afternoon came quicker than she expected. Bre and Eleana stood in the kitchen at the Lair cooking lunch. The guys were no where in sight. Bre had already informed Eleana of her date with Josh Monday night when she got home from work, which led to Eleana's immediate transition into a fashion stylist who planned Bre's outfit, hair and makeup for Wednesday night. Bre wasn't sure if Leo had any idea of her plans for the night, but she was sure to make it known at lunch.

Just like Eleana had advised, Bre and Leo engaged only in small talk after Bre had made her new feelings toward Leo public. She found it easy to be honest; part of her was angry for what he had said and sh found it not hard at all to give Leo the silent treatment. Eleana had been right, ignoring Leo had brought out a sensitive side of him, and he often had the expression of a shameful puppy retreating with its tail between its legs.

Eleana had even gotten Raph in on their plan, who thought it was a great idea to teach Leo a lesson. Raph told the girls about the talk he'd had with Leo and confirmed Eleana's suspicions about Leo's guarded emotions. To be completely honest, it made Bre feel better about the situation. She planned on having a fun night with Josh at dinner, but she knew at the end of the date she'd have to tell him that she hoped they could remain close friends, which she knew would be okay with Josh anyway. She wasn't the slightest bit worried.

Raph waltzed into the kitchen, the smell of grilled chicken and avacado paninis drawing him in. "Hey girls," he said as delievered a firm smooch on Eleana's cheek at they continued to cook. "Lunch smells great."

"We pamper you boys too much," Eleana teased as she turned to give Raph a quick kiss on the lips. Raph wrapped his arms around Eleana's waist, burying his beak in her dark hair.

"Nah ya don't pamper us enough!" He chuckled. Eleana playfully shoved him off with a sharp elbow to the front of his shell and he danced around the other side of the counter, sitting down on a stool. "So Bre ya ready for ya date with _hick_leberry finn?"

Bre rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Don't be hating on them country boys, Josh is no hick."

"Who's Josh?" Mikey chimed in as he bounced into the kitchen with Donnie behind him, playfully trying to sit on Raph's lap but with no avail was shoved off onto another stood.

"A friend from work," Bre smiled, blushing. "He's treating me to dinner after my shift."

Mikey looked deeply confused. "But…but…but what about…"

"Leo? You heard what he said the other morning. I got his message crystal clear. He's not interested. Josh is. It's not my problem. Dinner with Josh will be good for me." Bre said flatly. She glanced around to see surprised looks on all of their faces.

"Alright there ice queen, brrr I can feel the cold coming off you," Mikey snickered.

"That sounded _really _easy for you to say," Eleana muttered a bit wide eyed.

"Well, I…" Bre started but stopped as Leo appeared in the doorway. Her heart dropped at the look on his face and she instantly knew he'd heard everything.

"You're going on a date tonight?" He asked, sounding as innocent as a guilty child who'd been caught being disobedient. Eleana quickly got back to flipping paninis on the skillet while the other three turtles avoided eye contact with Bre and Leo. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Bre looked down and continued to peel avacado skins. "I am. With a friend from work. What's it to you?"

Leo looked crushed. "Well I just thought that…"

"You thought what?" Bre said, slamming her cutting knife down on the counter. Eleana, Raph, Mikey and Donnie jumped in response. "Why do I have to care what you think? You made your _thoughts _loud and clear at breakfast the other day, _Leonardo. _You want nothing to do with relationships. So why the _hell _would I care what you think about _my _plans for dinner?" Bre shot at him coldly, surprising herself with what came out of her mouth. Leo stood across from her, eyes wide as golfballs, staring blankly. He bit his lip and with a slight nod, turned and left the room.

"Excuse me but I won't be joining you guys for lunch." As silence held the room still, they could as hear as the front door to the tunnels opened and was slammed shut as Leo went topside.

Bre put her hands on the edge of the counter and hung her head, shocked at how cold she had been. "Excuse me," she said quietly and went upstairs to get ready for work. She wasn't so hungry anymore.

Eleana blew a puff of air and turned off the stove top burners, scooping up the sandwiches with a spatula and sliding them onto a plate. "_Ave maria…"_

Raph stood and made his way over to her, pulling her into his arms as he kissed her forehead lightly. "They'll be fine love, we just gotta let things play out."

Donnie stood abruptly, clenching his teeth so tightly his jaw trembled. "Goddamn it! It's not enough that Bre and Leo are fighting over their hormonal feelings for each other is it? You two just have to go and make it worse by flaunting the touchy feely shit in front of EVERYONE!" Donnie yelled and stormed to his lab.

Before Raph could react with a fiery response, Eleana broke from his emrace and stormed after Donnie, letting Spanish curses fly like fire, "_HIJO DE PUTA_ DONATELLO YOU DID _NOT _JUST GO THAT FAR." leaving Mikey and Raph staring blankly at each other in the kitchen.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…" Mikey muttered. Raph nodded.

"Not bad, lil bro."

Eleana flew like a bat out of hell into Donnie's lab, slamming the steel door shut behind her.

"Alright _fucker_, I'll speak in English she you can understand. We're not leaving this room until we've worked this out. What the FUCK is your problem? What you said was going too far, Donatello."

Donnie turned on her, almost pinning her against the wall beside the door. His eyes were black, which sent a shot of fear through Eleana. She had no idea what coul've darkened Donnie's eyes that way. "What's my problem? You and my brother! That's my problem! Goddamn it, Eleana, do you have any idea how much it PISSES ME OFF to see you two like that?"

"FUCK YOU DONNIE." Eleana screamed back, giving him a shove. "I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH THE JEALOUSY BULLSHIT." She heard the front door slam again and assumed that Bre had left for work. "I get it, you're jealous of Raph, but that doesn't mean you can just let shit fly out of your mouth whenever you feel like it!"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M JEALOUS OF RAPH." Donnie roared, pinning Eleana to the wall by her shoulders. Her eyes flew open in fear, but Donnie was too enraged to notice. His vision was blurred and all he could see was red. He could only hear a ringing in his ears and every muscle in his body itched like fire.

_Donnie had peaked his season._

What made it worse was that Eleana had no idea what was going on.

"EVER SINCE YOU GOT HERE THE ONLY THING I'VE WANTED WAS _YOU. _BUT INSTEAD, THE SHITTIEST OF MY BROTHERS GETS YOU. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FUCKING DEGRADING THAT IS? TO HAVE TO BE JEALOUS OF _RAPH?_"

"Donnie…you're scaring me…" Eleana breathed. He grabbed her face roughly and she tried to shove him off, only to have her arms pinned to the wall by her wrists.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO DEAL WITH THESE MATING SEASONAL URGES WHEN THE ONLY THING YOU WANT IS WITH SOMEONE YOU LOATHE?"

"Mating season…Donnie you're in your mating season?"

"WE'RE ALL IN OUR SEASONS? I'M SURPRISED THIS HASN'T TURNED INTO A BLOOD BATH OVER WHICH ONE OF US GETS TO HAVE YOU AND BRE! YOU THINK RAPH CARES ABOUT YOU? HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT SHIT! ALL HE WANTS IS SOMETHING TO FUCK TO GET RID OF THESE GODDAMN URGES!"

Eleana broke free and delievered a sharp slap across Donnie's face, throwing him back as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Take it back!" she cried. With a yell, Donnie repinned her against the wall, ripping her button up shirt open to expose her bare skin and bra. He shoved his lips against hers, and Eleana could hear his heart pounding, his muscles trembling, his skin sweating. She kept trying to tell herself that Donnie would never do this on purpose, that he couldn't control himself, but she couldn't find the strength to be calm. She tried to push him away but he only got rougher, reaching for her belt.

"PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU ELEANA I NEED THIS," he spoke in chokes, unable to control his body.

"RAPH!" Eleana screamed, trying to push Donnie away. Within seconds the door burst open and Raph rushed in, his eyes black as night.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Raph roared and threw himself at Donnie, the two tumbling into filing cabinets, tearing the lab to shreds. Mikey rushed in, finding Eleana pressed against the wall watching in horror, her shirt hanging open and her belt half off.

"Oh my God," He choked and ran to her, trying to get her out of the lab. She fought him, reaching for Raph and screaming.

"RAPH! RAPH!" She screamed in terror as she watched Don and Raph beating each other bloody. That's when things began to change. Darkness seemed to ooze from the blood and cuts the fighting brother's had given each other. She heard shrills whispers and voices and screams in her ears and terrible faces began to appear in the scene as she watched. Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

_She was having another nightmare with her eyes open._

"NO GOD PLEASE NO NOT THEM PLEASE!" Eleana shrieked as Mikey attempted to drag her from the room.

"Ow! Eleana your skin…it's hot!" Mikey yelled in pain and dropped her. She crawled aross the floor reaching for Don and Raph. Her skin felt like it was burning and she ignored the pain and sweat that escaped from every pore of her body. She saw flashes of orange and black before her eyes.

"Eleana…oh my God…Eleana…" Mikey choked, watching her writhe on the floor.

Eleana gave up on screaming for Don and Raph and collapsed on the floor, digging her nails into her own skin from the pain she felt. It felt like her flesh was burning. "OH GOD SOMEONE HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!"

Raph and Donnie immeditately broke apart, shoving each other away to run to Eleana. They slammed into Mikey, watching the scene in horror.

_Eleana was on fire._

"ELEANA!" Raph screamed as he and Donnie threw themselves on the ground. Donnie tried to touch her, only to recoil sharply from being burned by the flame. "WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! THERE'S NO MEDICAL EXPLANATION FOR THIS!"

Without thinking, Raph grabbed Eleana and pulled her into his arms. She felt warm, and it was painful, but he could hold her. "She's not burning me…SHE'S NOT BURNING ME!"

Mikey and Don continued to shout things, suggestions on what to do, who to call, when Master Splinter appeared in the doorway. "Speak to her Raphael, I have forseen this."

Raph pulled Eleana close, holding her face tightly. "Eleana, ELEANA! Baby look at me! Look at me I'm right here I've go you. I'm okay, Donnie's okay, we're okay. Baby I don't know what's happening to you, you gotta make this fire go away. You gotta make it go away baby. I'm gonna help you, look at me, we can do this together."

Eleana continued to moan out in pain, fiery tears sliding down her face. Her hair whipped about like a whirlwind, clenching her eyes tightly. "I can't I can't it won't go away!" She cried. "Raph it hurts!"

"Baby look you're not hurting me, we can do it together." Raph clenched his teeth, trying to shut out the searing pain from the burns on his flesh. "Come on baby make it go away."

Eleana's eyes burst open and she spoke in a completely different voice. "She's not strong enough. You'll never save her."

Everyone gasped, knowing exactly who was speaking through Eleana. Splinter watched solemnly, as if expecting an outcome different from what he had seen.

Raph snarled angrily. "YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" He shouted and pressed his lips against Eleana's, forcing his strength and will to fight into her. A ring of fire exploded around Eleana and the fire on her body blew out, and darkness consumed her as her vision went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Howdy everyone! XxBlackDawnxX here! You're all in for a treat! This chapter will be a shortie but then we've got an update from miss PopStar and possibly another update from me, so get reading! Don't forget to leave reviews! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

Bre was maybe a quarter way down the tunnels when she heard the explosion. She whipped around, immediately knowing it had come from the Lair and broke into a run, her pre planned work and date dress flowing behind her. The running would ruin her hair, the sweat from the humid tunnels would destroy her makeup. She'd be late for work, but she didn't care. She knew her family was in danger.

Bre bolted through the front door, heading straight for the lab. The lab looked like a war zone. The filing cabinets were knocked over, tables and desks were overturned, paper was everywhere, and the entire room was singed and crispy, the walls black from burns and soot. She rushed to Mikey and Master Splinter's sides, who were busy dragging two unconscious turtles and a young Hispanic woman from the disaster.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Bre shouted, falling on her knees to cradle Eleana in her arms, who's body lay beside Raph's.

"There was a fight," Mikey said uneasily, crossing the room to Donnie. "Donnie said some harsh stuff to Eleana and she went off on him, and then…and then…Donnie…"

"Donatello peaked his mating season, Miss Collin." Splinter interrupted as he knelt beside Raph, laying a withered hand on his son's jaw. "I apologize for not informing you or Miss Sanchez sooner, but Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael are all victim to their mating seasons at this current time."

"So that's why tempers have been flying high around here lately." Bre said quietly.

"Donnie tried to rape Eleana," Mikey cut in, sounding like he was trying not to break down.

Bre's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?"

"Do not be mistaken Michelangelo," Splinter corrected. "What almost occurred was not your brother's will, but his animal instincts and the beast inside him. We all know Donatello would never intentionally bring harm to anyone. It is not excuse for what may have happened, but we know that it was never because Donatello wished it be so."

"What happened after that?" Bre asked. "I heard an explosion and came back, and it sure looks like a bomb went off in here." She looked down at Eleana, who's skin and clothes were the only things free from black burn marks in the room.

"Miss Sanchez's condition is slowly becoming worse," Splinter explained. "I believe the stress from the struggle between Donatello and Eleana, and witnessing Raphael and Donatello attacking eachother pushed her condition past her limits. Eleana's body bore fire, and the one trying to possess her spoke from her body. What I find curious is that Raphael was the only one who was not burned by her flame, where as Donatello and Michelangelo could not touch her."

"Maybe we have a way in then, something we can use to help her fight this." Bre said.

"I believe so. Raphael was able to assist Eleana enough that she managed to snuff her flame, but only in the result of this small explosion." Splinter said, motioning to the ring of black soot on the ground around Raph and Eleana.

Suddenly, Eleana's eyes burst open and she bolted upright, gasping and coughing and frantically looking around bewildered. Bre pulled her friend into her arms to calm her.

"Shhhh it's okay Eleana. I know what happened. Everyone's okay."

Eleana's eyes fell on Raph, who's green skin was covered in soot and raw burns.

"Raph!" She cried and pulled him into her arms, shaking as she looked over his wounds. "_Porfavor dios_ please be okay! I'm so sorry look what I did to you!"

Raph slowly woke, teeth clenched as the pain from his burns got to him. "Hush babe I'm alright, just a little tender."

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I hurt you!" Eleana cried, tears welling up in her eyes. Raph sat u[ on his own and pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh no honey this isn't your fault. It's okay everything's okay. We're gonna get through this."

"Indeed we will," Master Splinter said quietly.

"Hey…hey guys!" Mikey said uneasily from the other side of the room. Donnie was sitting up, disoriented and also covered in burns.

Raph held Eleana tightly, muscles tensing. "Get him out of here. Master Splinter get him out of here before I snap. Get him out!" Raph demanded, trying not to shout to keep Eleana from getting more upset.

"Michelangelo, take your brother to the surface and find Leonardo. Raphael will join you shortly. You will patrol the city tonight to relieve stress from tonight's events. Now go." Splinter ordered. Mikey helped Don stand up and led him to the door, as they passed, Donnie stared at Eleana, who looked back and watched him walk out the door. He could see fear and concern in her eyes, and in his, she could see care and worry…and much regret.

When they were gone, everyone got to their feet and walked slowly from the lab.

"Once Donatello returns to normal I will have him care for everyone medically, but until then he will do no one any good. Raphael, join your brothers." Splinter said.

"No I have to stay with Eleana," he protested quickly.

"No, go with them." Eleana responded, giving him a tight hug. "You all need each other right now and there's a lot of problems to be fixed. I'll be alright with Splinter I promise. I feel fine, just upset over everything that happened. I need to help Bre get ready anyway, her hair and makeup is a mess."

"I can cancel everything and stay here if you need me!" Bre cut in. "I don't need to go out tonight I can stay home!"

"No, you can't, you're going. I need something to do with my hands to calm me down and your hair needs attention." Eleana smiled, which put Raph at ease knowing she was going to be alright for the night. She looked up at Raph at kissed his lips tenderly. "Go, I'll be okay. Just fix things with your brothers."

Raph gave a nod and kissed Eleana's forehead before breaking into a jog, heading topside. Eleana and Bre headed upstairs to work on Bre's image for her date, and Splinter hobbled to the dojo. He had much meditation to do.

The voice that had spoke from Eleana was haunting him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Work, boyfriend, college, friends, life, family, camping…..yup those are my excuses, oh and let's not forget the ever famous: too lazy lol. But anyway, I am here now and here to update (woot, woot). Also, I know my writing seems sloppy and rushed through, I am trying to get better at it along with double checking for grammar and spelling mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews and praise **_**XxBlackDawnxX**_** and I have been receiving from you guys. As cliché as it sounds, without our fans we would be nothing but freaks with an obsession with TMNT…well we are anyway but with fans haha. **

_**Warning: Adult themes in this chapter, you have been noted. **_

**I don't think we have ever put up a disclaimer? Maybe we have I'm just too lazy (there's that word again, beware it) to go back and find it so here it is**

**Disclaimer: **_**XxBlackDawnxX**_** and I do NOT own TMNT or any references to songs or books in this story. We only own ourselves as well as the plot. **

**Enjoy now **

**Chapter 12**

Bre sat on the bed, as Eleana curled her hair to perfection. The date was in an hour or so and Bre already had on her outfit (a flower print dress that flowed against her body with a navy blue sweater and dressy flip flops) and positioned criss cross apple sauce as Eleana would drop a piece of perfection down her face, tickling her freckled cheeks.

"Thanks for curling my hair, you truly are a woman of many talents" Bre smiled, giggled.

Eleana chuckled. "Oh Bre, how you flatter" she grabbed the last strand of hair and held it in the curling iron.

"So how are you and Raphie boy" Bre said with a sly voice. "Guys moving in together soon?" she kept going when she saw Eleana's blush intensify from the corner of her eyes. "Pick out curtains yet or wall pai-OW! OW! OW!" Bre cried out, as Eleana pulled on her hair with a smirk.

"Never upset someone who has power over your hair" Bre nodded vigorously as Eleana chuckled and released her hair, fixing it. "So after this I will pin it half way up, so your hair will frame your face yet won't be in your eyes"

"Sounds good" Bre smiled, biting her bottom lip. "So…how are you doing, after your um…episode?" Bre asked cautiously. She felt Eleana pause and heard a soft sigh. The last curl bounced on her head as Eleana got up and walked to one of the drawer's, grabbing some bobby pins. "Hey, I'm sorry hun, I just-"

"No, no it's ok" Elena sighed. She remembered the pain, the fight with Donatello, and how he almost lost control. The whole experience was something she would just forget, but Mast Splinter said there would be more to come, and much more powerful (and dangerous as well). He had sent the rest of the boys to go out on patrol to blow off steam, not before they all had a shot of the medicine to keep them at bay for the night.

"I mean, as long as I keep training I will be fine." Elena smiled softly. "Besides, it's kind of badass."

"You mean turning into a giant flame" Bre chuckled before her voice went up an octave. "THIS GIRL IS ON-"

"Finish that line and I will shave your hair off." Eleana's voice threatened. Bre giggled and shrugged innocently.

"Go ahead, it's not like I'm trying to impress him or anything." Bre said as she played with her braclet.

"Right" Eleana smirked, going up behind Bre and started pinning some of her hair up. "It's to make Leo boy jealous….that was quite a show you put on this afternoon."

"Yeah….right" Bre said softly, starring down at her lap. She had blown up at Leo. Where had that courage come from? She didn't even stutter! It was like she had it all pent up inside, and like a volcano, just erupted. Bre chewed her bottom lip and sighed, maybe this wasn't a good idea, getting him jealous. She should have just told him how she felt. And if he TRULY didn't feel the same way, they would be friends. "I'm just nervous….I mean, maybe this isn't a good idea"

Eleana raised an eyebrow from behind. "Girl I did NOT just spend 30 minutes of my time primping you up for that kind of talk" she turned Bre around and started to refresh her makeup. "Besides, you need a night out, even if it's with just a guy who's a friend. Relax and have fun." She smiled and tickled Bre's face with a foundation brush. "Beautiful."

Bre smiled and stood up from the bed, to stare at her reflection in the mirror. She gasped softly at the girl staring back at her. This couldn't be Bre. She looked too beautiful, but when Bre went to touch her face, the girl starring back did the same. "Holy Macaroni" she breathed.

Eleana giggled and went behind Bre with her arms clasped around her shoulders. "See? Josh won't know what hit him"

"Who?" She asked absent mindedly.

"Josh? Your date?" Eleana asked, stepping away, hands on her hips.

"Oh right, him" Bre blushed and dusted her dress out of nervousness. Eleana laughed and clasped Bre's face in her warm hands, a habit she had picked up to comfort her friend.

"It will be fine, I promise, and like you said, after tonight you both will remain friends" She smiled and kissed her forehead. The motion reminded Bre of what her mother used to do. Before the fire…

She rid the thought out, she wouldn't tell anyone this, but she still had nightmares, every night in fact of her family perishing, and her not there (only Master Splinter could see the guilt behind her eyes, but Bre hid it with a smile and laugh as too not worry anyone).

Both girls headed down the stairs into the living room where Bre had her purse. She checked off her ID, wallet, cell phone, and other womanly needs as Eleana went to join Master Splinter by the TV, wearing her signature jersey with her hair bouncing against her back. Master Splinter turned around with a smile, "My Miss Collin, don't you look lovely this evening"

"Thank you Master Splinter" Bre bowed with a small blush. "I won't be out late"

"Very good, be safe child, and star out of the alley ways" he said in a fatherly tone. It happened to be a habit whenever any guests young as their sons would stay with them.

"Of course" Bre nodded and with a wave she was off. Eleana smiled and pretended to wipe a tear from her eyes.

"They grow up so fast" she chuckled and rested against the sofa, hugging a pillow to her chest. "So what we watching?"

"Well, I am watching my stories, would you care to indulge with me?" Master splinter asked as he sipped his tea. "It is the episode when Tony and Donna find out they are long lost siblings"

She shrugged. "Sure…but if I may suggest a better show" she grabbed the remote changing it to a Mexican soap opera. Master Splinter's eyes widened, it was like he entered a whole new world. The excitement and drama were coloring his TV, and what made it better was that it was in Spanish (lucky for him, he knew the language quite fluently).

Eleana smirked and grabbed a magazine, flipping through it, prepared for a relaxing evening. She was glad everything had seemed to calm down since the evening's previous events.

Josh's apartment was rather small, comfortable but small. When she entered, Josh kept saying how gorgeous she looked, and while she observed the room, she couldn't help but feel his stare on her back (and on other places). She had to cough or clear her throat at least three times until he would look back at her eyes.

Bre was sitting across from him, sipping her wine as he told a story from when he was on the farm back in Nebraska. Josh was indeed cute and was a wonderful host…but the only thing the two had in common was Nebraska and that was it. Bre did manage to force a chuckle and fake smile when he would crack a joke however. Another problem was that Bre couldn't help but compare him to Leo, how he wasn't as easy to talk to, how she didn't feel comfortable around him as quickly as she did with Leo, and how he lacked in the muscle's department where as Leo could probably take on three sumo ninjas, and still would have energy to run a marathon.

"….and then the cow just moooooved over" Josh laughed, wiping a tear from his eye at his own joke. "Get it? He MOOOOOved?"

"Ha-ha, yeah right, that's funny" Bre managed to laugh, sipping more of her wine. It tasted quite odd, but it could be just a new brand. She shrugged it off and placed her hands on her lap. "The food was delicious Josh, I didn't know you could cook"

"Well actually," he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, "you might want to thank my neighbor for the food, I can't cook shit."

Bre chuckled, wiping her lips with a napkin. "Well tell them I said the food was superb."

Josh sent a crooked smile her way. "I'll be sure to do just that" it was silent for a moment as he observed her with a gaze in his eyes that made her squirm in her seat. "So how was this date? Do I get an A+ Miss Collin?"

Bre giggled and pushed her curls behind her ears. "It was very nice Josh, but I think it would be better just to remain friends." She said softly, looking down at her lap. "I'm just not ready for a relationship yet." She lied. Of course she was ready, just not with him.

When she heard nothing, she looked up to see Josh with a smile. "That's fine; at least I can say I tried right?"

"Right" Bre smiled, holding up her glass. "A toast to…trying" she chuckled at her lame attempt to toast.

Josh simply chuckled and 'clinked' his glass with hers. "To trying" Both drank the rest of their wine. Josh sat his down and leaned back, simply starring at Bre. Bre on the other hand placed a hand on her head.

"Oh my" she gushed, fanning herself with the other hand. "I don't feel so good" Josh simply kept starring at her as Bre tried to stay awake. "Josh? I…" her breathing was becoming irregular and she felt herself losing consciousness, the last thing she saw was Josh's form standing up and walking toward her.

Josh smirked as he rubbed his stubble, watching Bre's body go limp on the chair. He carefully lifted her up Bridal style and carried her to his couch, rolling her dress up to reveal her creamy white thighs, smooth to the touch. "Don't worry Bre, I'll take care of you" his husky voice filled with lust whispered as he unzipped his jeans. "As long as you take care of me"

After Raph, Donnie, and Mikey had managed to reconnect with Leo, who obviously had been sulking since he left the Lair, another night of patrol had begun. The turtles were in luck right now, the gang activity happened to be busy, which meant more steam to blow off for the turtles. Mikey wasn't as bad, but the three eldest happened to have it the worst, especially Raph and Don, who were pinning after the same female.

It seemed like both weren't fighting to beat the street scum, but to prove to each other who was the dominate male. Their animal instincts were in high gear and Leo and Mikey would often times had to tear there brother's away from the poor criminals, whom they almost felt sorry for. Almost. Raph was typical; he was known to be like this during his season. But Donnie was a completely different story. His muscles seemed larger, his body more tense and his eyes were painted a darker brown. It was like a demon possessing Donnie. And his brothers were scared shitless.

The four terrapins were found on a rooftop, relaxing. Leo was lost in thought (one could only assume what he was thinking about, or whom) while Mikey watched Donnie and Raph stare each other down from across the rooftop. If one so much as flinched, the other would grip their weapons, daring the other to make a move. This went on, and Mikey was scared. He was losing his big brothers. Not only that, but he was loosing Donnie, the one who he would go to when he would have a nightmare, the one who would cheer him up if Raph picked on him. He was the one Mikey would seek comfort from, but how could he seek comfort…from this monster he was becoming?

"Um dudes, I'm getting kinda tired, can we call it a night?" his small voice asked softly. Raph turned to look at Mikey and nodded.

"Alright, let's head home" he said, walking over, purposely hitting Donnie's shoulder's hard. This made Donnie growl who turned around and was about to attack when he felt himself held back by Leo.

"Don't" his stern voice said through the air. "Let it go Donatello, go home and rest" he ordered. Donnie narrowed his eyes, which were a deep shade of brown before he nodded. Without another word, Leo let go of him. Donnie started following Raph at a safe distance to the alley way. "Mikey, watch over them for me ok?"

"Um sure bro, but you're not coming with?" Mikey asked curiously as Leo turned the opposite way.

"No, I'm going to clear my head out some more"

"Dude you clear it anymore, you'll be an airhead" Mikey chuckled at his own joke.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Pretty sure that's your department Mikey" he smirked as he jumped to the next building.

"Hey!" Mikey whined before pouting. He huffed and turned around. "No one appreciates me" he muttered as he followed his other brothers down the alleyway to the man whole. He found Raph and Donnie each on the other side in the sewer, the running water between them. Mikey gulped and followed behind Raphael. The walk home was silent before Donnie stopped.

"Raph…" his voice whispered. Raph stopped and tensed at his voice, but did not turn around.

"I'm…I'm sorry"

Raph was silent before chuckling humorlessly; it became louder until it echoed off the walls. Mikey stepped back, not wanting to get in the crossfire. He stayed close by however if things got serious.

"You're sorry? You almost rape her…and you're sorry?" Raph shook his head, his fingers twitching at his side to draw his weapons.

Don's eyes suddenly became dark again. "I wasn't going to rape her!"

"BULL SHIT!" he shouted, snapping his head around. "Her fucking clothes looked like she got mauled by bear! Explain that!"

"Well maybe a bear did break in the lab and Donnie was fighting it?" Mikey asked with a nervous chuckle an attempt to lighten the mood. Both brothers turned to glare at him. "No? ….ok I'll just….. wait in my…. corner then…" he stepped back in the corner as he waited for the outcome.

Donnie rolled his eyes before his attention went to Raphael. "You ain't any better than dem street gangs we fight out there, taking what you want and not givin a shit about anyone else!"

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!" Donnie roared, causing Mikey to plug his ears. Before Raph could respond, Donnie kept going. "WHY YOU! WHY NOT ME! THAT'S ALL I WANT TO KNOW! WHY?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" he shouted out. He hesitated for a moment, realizing what he'd said, but knowing it was true, his expression hardened again. Both were face to face now, Raph who had stomped over to Donnie. Both of their breathing was irregular. Amber eyes met furious dark brown eyes. This wasn't the Donnie he knew, this wasn't his brother. "Donnie, I know you and her may like each other, but that's it. Do you honestly feel the way I feel about her? She brings out the real me, not the grumpy asshole me everyone thinks dey know! Tell me Donnie, do you love her? Or does the animal love her?"

Donnie growled, his arms shaking violently to grab his bow and beat him. He wanted to show Raph who the real dominate male is. He wanted to take Eleana and show her who was in charge. He wanted to be the top dog with his mate by his side. He wanted Raph bleeding on the ground, begging for mercy as Donnie would make him watch over and over as he made love to Eleana.

It was then Donnie realized his thoughts. This wasn't his natural thinking. It was the animal inside him, it was never this strong. But then again, two girls had never stayed with them through their seasons. It started out as a simple crush until the beast inside of him wanted more. Elena was smart and his animal side wanted to possess that in her, to make her his.

Suddenly Donnie screamed and fell to the ground, clutching his head. He didn't want this; he wanted to be his regular self. His head throbbed and he could hear his heart pounding hard. He was the listener to problems, the solution-maker, the peacemaker, the one who comforted Mikey when he had a nightmare, and the one who healed his brothers and father when injured. "Raph…I" he gasped out, when he felt Raph hold him.

"I know bro…I know" Raph knew he had cracked. "Fight it Donnie, fight it"

"I never meant to…to hurt her….I…it wanted her so bad…the heat was-was" he sobbed, his purple mask staining from the tears as Raph held onto his little brother. Raph pressed his face in his forehead, holding him silently. Donnie then went limp and Raph picked his brother up bridal style. "I'll take care of ya Donnie." He whispered.

Mikey walked over carefully. "What happened?" he asked worriedly. Raph looked over and sighed.

"It's alright Mikey, its over" he gave a rare smile and motioned for Mikey to follow Raph. All three brothers arrived to the lair with Splinter nowhere in sight. Elena was reading the newspaper from the morning when she saw Raph carrying Donnie and rushed over.

"_Dios Mio_ what happened?" Eleana asked worriedly, rushing over to the group as she rubbed Donatello's head softly, concern written all over her tan face.

"I'll explain in a minute babe, help me get him to his room" Eleana nodded and turned to Mikey.

"You coming with?" she asked.

Mikey sighed. "Ugh, no thank you, I'll be in bed…wake me up with this soap opera ends" he groaned and ran to his room.

Both had managed to tuck in Donatello. Even after what had happened after lunch, Eleana still sat close to Donnie's head near his bed, caressing his face softly. She will admit she did have a soft spot for him, hell even had a tiny crush on him when they moved in, but her feelings for Raph were indeed stronger, and the crush became a close friendship instead. "What happened?"

Raph sat down across from her, the emotion in her face not lost to him. "Do you love him?" he asked, ingoring her question. Eleana turned around sharply.

"What?"

"Just answer me please, I don't want to lose you, but I can't lose my brotha" he said, not daring to look at her. He heard a sigh and saw Eleana sitting close to him, caressing his strong jaw.

"Raphael, I love him as a friend, I don't see him like that at all, I think of him as my brother if I ever had one" she leaned over, pressing her lips to his tenderly, which he returned softly, his hand reaching to her lap. They broke apart and Eleana leaned back. "So what happened?"

Raph sighed and held both her hands in his. "It wasn't Donnie who was gonna…uh…gonna"

"Rape me?" she finished for him. She understood how it must be hard to imagine one of your brother's doing such a horrible act. She knew from talking to Master Splinter that he had raised his sons to NEVER do such a thing to a woman, but this mating/heat season often troubled them.

"Yeah" he grumbled, clenching his fists. "Babe, you have to understand, when we enter heat…it's…it's not US that are in control, our uh…um…shit" he covered his face. "Fuck, Donnie is so much betta at this than me" he murmured.

Eleana sighed. "Raph, it's ok, I understand"

"You do?" he asked peeking to look at her.

"Yes, during the heat, the animal side takes control of you, and since Donnie and I were much closer than him and Bre, his animal side sought me as a potential mate, causing mood swings, anger issues, and other animal instincts" she explained. "I watch animal planet, I know how mating season works." she explained.

"Whoa, you two really are a lot alike" he chuckled, with a sad expression.

He felt his face being lifted up by soft and warm hands, and was met with a warm smile that sent his stomach a flutter. "True, but I like men who were red masks and like to watch Hell Boy" she chuckled. Raph smirked and pulled her on his lap, nuzzling her neck.

"So uh…is it too late to say…um…uh" Raph stuttered, cursing himself for not being able to say the words. Three simple words that had so much meaning behind them, and yet so difficult to say.

Eleana caught on and smirked, kissing his cheek. "I love you too you idiot" she giggled. Raph smirked and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as he held her, both watching over at Donnie who was sound asleep. "So will he be ok?"

"We'll give him a shot when he wakes up, but then his heat will be over in a day or so, and it's back to the nerdy Donnie we all know and love" he chuckled, the rumble of his laugh making Eleana chuckle as well.

"So why did his peak come so early? And not you and Leo's? Or Mikey's?" Eleana asked curiously. She felt Raph sigh and shrug.

"Dunno babe, we'll ask genius when he wakes up" he said softly, in which she nodded in return.

Both watched as he slept, Eleana reaching out and holding his hand, Raph smiling at the sight as a set of warm brown eyes watched them from the doorway. The figure smiled before returning to his chambers to rest. His sons were growing up, he just hoped they would be able to help the girls when the time came.

Leo hopped from rooftop to rooftop. He had to check in on Bre, see if she was alright of course. His whole body was sweating with anticipation. _Just a quick glance then back to the lair_ he said to himself as he stopped above the building where he knew Josh had lived. Right before leaving, he had searched up his address, and if he had the time, he would have gone through every single detail about this guy.

Leo wouldn't lie, he was nervous at what he would see. What if he was holding her, or vice versa? OR kissing? Or he saw them….no he couldn't think that. Bre had more respect for herself. If anything they would share a chaste kiss and be done. But even a simple kiss almost drove him insane, and he shook his head, ignoring how his eyes looked a tad darker, meaning his peak of the season was almost here.

Leo growled to himself and slapped his face softly before climbing down the fire escape, leaning against the wall. "Here goes nothing" he mumbled before turning to look. What he saw horrified him, making him gasp.

There stood Josh, in the midst of removing his boxers with Bre passed out on the couch. Without another word, Leo jumped in, drawing his swords out. Josh gave a yelp and turned around. "What the hell?" he gasped, pulling his jeans up. Leo side kicked him to the wall. Josh screamed as his body fell on the table, glass shattering around him as the table fell underneath him.

Leo wasted no time in running to Bre, he shook her shoulders, making her sit up. "Bre! Bre! Dammit Bre wake up" he slapped her firmly yet gently, trying to wake her up, worry laced in his voice.

Bre grumbled and opened her eyes. "What…..Leo?"

"Bre…" he breathed out, cupping her face. "Thank God…" he looked at her and frowned. Leo turned to Josh who was struggling to get up, pieces of glass sticking out of his skin. The smell of blood was prominent and filled the air. He turned to Bre. "Can you hear me"

Bre nodded lazily, holding her head. "I feel…dizzy" she murmured, her eyes dropping slightly.

"Hey! Hey!" he said firmly shaking her. "Don't go to sleep, ok? I'll get you home" she nodded, her purse strapped to her as he picked her up bridal style, holding her close and getting a good whiff if her hair. _Focus Leo_ he said mentally.

"Who are you freak?" a groan came from the side. Leo turned and gave the man a death glare that would kill him a 100 times over if looks could kill. Josh leaned up and gulped at the intense gaze.

"I'm your worst nightmare, a freak who's a ninja" he said darkly. "I'm going to take my friend here home…but don't worry I'll be back to pick up where we left off" he growled out, grabbing his swords with one hand and strapping them behind his back.

Bre mumbled. "Leo….I'm sorry" her voice was close to his ear, and she saw she was slightly teary eyed. "I'm..."

"Shhh" he hushed her as he stood on the fire escape. "It will be ok, I promise" With that, he leapt back home. Unaware of two sets of eyes watching his every move from a pair of binoculars.

"There they are" one of them said. He removed the piece of equipment with a smirk on his face. The man was in his mid 20s with long brown hair tied in a pony tail and a purple dragon covering both sets of arms.

"Should we call in the boss?" the other voice said, this one had the tattoo covering his whole face, a blonde buzz cut on top of his head.

"Yup, call them and tell them we spotted them…the plan is being set in motion" he smirked, leaning back against a chimney as he watched the turtle and the girl he was carrying disappear down an alley way.

The plan has begun.

**Ok not my best chapter I admit that, but that's all I can write for now. Anyway, **_**XxBlackDawnxX **_**your IT NOW!**

**R&R please, Peace and Blessings**

**Icecreampopstar**


	13. Chapter 13

**At last! The time has come for an update! My creative juices are flowing thanks to lunch of chips and guacamole …#MexicanProblems… So let's get this show on the road! Just a side note, the summer is sadly coming to an end, and school means less time for updates! **** But I promise Bre and I will be trying our best to update often! As ever, make sure to follow me on Instagram elenaalvarez0721 and Twitter elena_alvarez21**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

_The Lair echoed complete silence._

_Not even the hum of the generators or overhead lights were heard. Only the thick, blanketing silence._

_I found myself standing in the upstairs hallway, wondering why the Lair seemed so empty. I called out for Raph, then Bre, then Donnie, Leo, Mikey and even Splinter. I couldn't even hear the sound of my own voice._

_I turned over my shoulder and now found myself in the bathroom, standing naked before the floor to ceiling mirror. I couldn't understand why I was there, or why I was naked, but I stood watching myself in the mirror._

_Suddenly I felt odd. My skin seemed to tingle, to itch, like it was…stretching. I watched as a bulge formed on my throat, pushing up against my skin like it was trapped. The bulge expanded and lengthened, and soon I realized a shape was forming._

_Beneath my skin was an arm, a hand curling on my throat. With my own hands I clasped my throat, feeling the hand underneath my palms._

_Fear gripped me and I tried to scream, but only heard a high pitched ringing noise as a face pushed up against my stomach, mouth open in a disgusting smile._

I bolted upright, breathing hard and drenched in hot sweat. The bed around me was soaked, and Raph snapped awake next to me, eyes wide in concern.

"Babe what's the matter?" he shot at me quickly. "You havin another episode?"

I breathed out heavily and ran my hand through my hair. "No…just a bad dream." I lifted my shirt and looked down at stomach, running my hand across my own skin, scared to death by what I had just seen in my dream. Raph sat up and scooted closer.

"Babe…?"

"I'm alright, it's just something I saw…It was really…freaky."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Raph asked, putting his arm around me. I shook my head.

"I don't want to think about it." I whispered, leaning my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap, cradling me.

"I know it's scary babe, but we're gonna get through this. You ain't alone for any of this."

I looked up at him and smiled gently, and he kissed me tenderly. "I'm so glad I have you."

"You don't even know how happy I am that I have you." He replied and kissed me again, this time a little more deeply. He continued to kiss me, each exchange becoming slowly longer, more intense, more passionate, more sensual. More hungry. I adjusted myself so that I straddled him, my chest pressing against his as he held me, lips still on mine. His hands dipped from my waist to my thighs, where his fingers played with the edge of the fabric of my football jersey night gown. Gently, I put my hands on his, guiding them under the fabric where they ran back up slowly across my skin, caressing my hips, stomach, moving higher and higher…

Raph broke from my lips to stare into my eyes deeply. I bit my lip and smiled and dove back in for another kiss as his hands continued to search me, closing in my chest for a moment before he moved back down and peeled off my jersey. He stopped momentarily to run his eyes over me as I sat before him in my dark lingerie before he continued to kiss me, running his hands across my skin and his lips moved to my neck. I dipped my head back and tightened my hands around his biceps. His hands moved up my thighs where his fingers brushed against me, and I immediately knew this was going much farther than one of our usual midnight make out sessions.

He fell back onto our bed and I broke from his lips. He watched as I reached behind my back to unhook my bra and slowly removed my underwear, and as he pulled me against him and rolled on top of me, his whispered "I love you" into my ear as we became one in the darkness.

Leo made it back to the Lair quickly, carrying a barely conscious Bre in his arms. He began heading toward to lab, muttering to Bre (who most likely couldn't make out what he was saying) how he needed to wake Donnie so she could be treated for whatever was in her drink.

"No," Bre protested, causing Leo to come to an abrupt stop. "Don't wake Donnie, I'll be fine, I just need some sleep."

"Uh…are you sure?" Leo grumbled, knowing it was against her best interest to sleep instead of being checked out. Bre nodded, her head rolling onto Leo's shoulder. He sighed and headed to her room, laying Bre on her bed and taking off her sandals and bracelets for her. He covered her with a sheet and sat down on the edge of the bed, gazing at the wall.

"Bre…I've got a lot I need to say, so…just bear with me." He sighed again before continuing. "I want to apologize for the exchange we had the other night. About what I said about relationships being petty. I…I didn't mean it. Any of it. And you had every right to be bitter with me. Raph told me you cried over it…he straightened me out a lot, and I've been meaning to make it up to you ever since. But…ugh I'm just so stupid sometimes, Bre. I'm so caught up in the duties of being a leader that I forget to appreciate the good things in front of me… I've been forgetting to appreciate you. I care about you so much and I just don't understand why I've been trying to push those feelings away. I finally decided I don't want to anymore. I want to embrace those feelings. I want to run to them. Because…you see…with you…you just…you make me feel…whole. Sometimes I feel like Raph is really the leader of the four of us, cause to be honest, I was scared to be the first one to make a move. And then Raph and Eleana got serious and…I felt like I had enough confidence to do the same thing. What I'm trying to say is…that I'm sorry…and…if you'll have me…I want to make something out of this. I want to make something out of us. So…what do you say Bre?" Leo squeezed his eyes shut and sat silently, waiting for a response. For a voice, for a laugh, for tears, for a slap, for anything. But there was nothing. "Bre?"

Leo turned to see Bre rolled on her side, sound asleep. He smiled and sighed, pulling the sheet up to her chin. With a slight hesitation, he leaned down and kissed her cheek before standing and moving toward the door. "I know you didn't hear any of that, but I can't wait to say it all to you again. Goodnight, Bre." He whispered and left the room, closing the door behind him, not noticing as Bre's soft pink lips pulled into a gentle smile.

"Goodnight, Leo."


End file.
